Paranoid of a Taboo
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: A very skilled Pokémon Trainer in terms of training his Pokémon and battling others is super sensitive about sex, just thinking about it scares him. And when he winds himself into a mythical world with creatures that are not even Pokémon, it's up to the Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon to survive the outcomes, challenges, and events that throw upon them.
1. Introduction

_Journal Entry: Thursday, November 20 2014_

_Wow! I must say the view from up here is breathtaking! _

_I've never knew there were such beautiful oceans in the Kalos region!_

_ They were so pretty, like a massive mattress of sparkling light crystals with waves on top. The sea breeze is amazing, that salt water scent given off by the ocean always soothes my brain and calms my nerves. _

_But most importantly, they were filled to the brim with exotic Pokémon; of course being high up into the air doesn't allow me to see much up close other than those gargantuan water type Pokémon like the Wailmer, and the ones that reflected light like the Tentacool. _

_It's still awesome, though at the moment I'm don't have many opportunities to look at them. I'm busy gripping onto my notebook for its dear life. It's really hard to write when the damn wind is constantly trying to blow the book out of my hands. _

_And to make matters worse, the pages would flail about to the strong currents of wind blowing onto us, it obscures my vision and makes it harder to write. I'd call myself a champ if I can get even half a paragraph done without losing my notebook to breeze. _

_In that case I won't go too much into detail; I had just packed up all my Pokémon and belongings to leave Cyllage City._

__I had just left this morning at 9 am and _I am heading for Ambrette Town right now, so I'm hoping to get there by noon or earlier; just as long as shit in the air doesn't go insane. _

_Okay the breezes right now are getting way out of hand, it's only a matter of time until I'll have to use my skin for writing paper so until then; __Sayonara!_

* * *

I put my mechanical pencil back into my fanny pack and sealed up the waterproof case covering my notebook.

I sighed in relief when I felt the breezes calm down a bit; I was worried I might lose my notebook for good to the wind. There was no way I was going to give it up this easily.

Well now that things are under the levels of normal; I figure I should introduce myself.

My name is Jin, Sakurai Jin; and I am a Pokémon Trainer 18 years old.

I grew up in the Kanto region, but my Mother was born in the Sinnoh region and my Father was born in the Unova region. It was at the age of five that my parents told me they were refugees. The Hoenn and Johto region had declared war on Sinnoh and Unova due to some government issues and the assassination of an innocent Pokémon Trainer and his Skarmory.

For about five years, many soldiers and their Pokémon from those 4 regions laid waste to each other and kept more than thousands of civilians and Pokémon hostage. My mother narrowly escaped death with the first and only Pokémon she got and knew as a child. A Riolu, more special than any other Riolu out there in Sinnoh and the rest of the Pokearth.

My Father on the other hand wasn't so lucky for even though he made out alive barely, his parents were killed by soldiers and their Pokémon. He also lost a true friend which was a Klinklang he befriended during his hours of mining at the Chargestone Cave.

My parents were scarred for life; after they both immigrated to Kanto, they never smiled or spoke another word again.

That was until they met each other, dated, got married, acquired jobs, and finally had me.

That story always touched me and still does today, but at least I knew that it was a really long time ago.

On my tenth birthday, my parents told me I was ready to begin my first journey as a Pokémon Trainer and gave me my very first Pokémon, It was my mother's Riolu; the same special Riolu who was with her during the war.

The thing that made him so special was that he could communicate with humans through aura. He could understand what I was saying and reply back with perfect sentences.

"Happy Birthday!" were his first words to me. I was so overjoyed and excited when I found out about this.

I was not only going to travel the world with my very own Pokémon, I was going to travel with a Pokémon that could **talk**; human speech!

Our journey begun with our first steps on the first route. I talked to Riolu about a lot of things like dreams I had, things about our future, and even small things like my lucky sneakers. Riolu and I talked about all sorts of things day and night, we became best friends.

Day by day, month by month, and year by year, Riolu and I grew stronger. Challenging and defeating every trainer and wild Pokémon we encountered, plowing through every Gymleader and earning every badge, defeating the Elite 4, and conquering the Champion.

By Hoenn I gained my reputation as an Ace Trainer, my Riolu had evolved into a Lucario, and I've caught more Pokémon than anyone else in Hoenn. I attended Pokémon Schools studying about breeding, natures, attacks and more; getting straight A's on every assignment and quiz/test I got.

And here I am today, a pre adult with short black hair, a pair of squared glasses, a large black T with red Chinese/Japanese characters, a dark blue jacket with a hoodie, a pair of long red sweat pants with dark blue and white stripes, and a black fanny pack.

I'm on vacation which is Kalos right now and have a rather close friend staying at Ambrette Town now; which is why I am flying there. My friend's name is Jansey Brook and she is the same age me; 18 years old. I met her for the first time after I just arrived in Kalos and we became close ever since. I am looking forward to meeting up with her again so we can hang out together, plus I really wanted to battle her Pokémon team again.

We battled for some time and became rivals as well, I would sometimes win and she would sometimes win.

We both learn a lot from our battle styles and strategies while also having a whole lot of fun. We have been in Kalos for about 3 months already and have caught every single Pokémon here in Kalos. I told her about all the Pokémon I caught from the other 5 regions and to my surprise she told me she did too, Jansey and I also spent most of our time studying Mega Evolution which we then got very skilled at.

Pretty soon I built myself an elite team and trained that team over and over again. My signature team consists of: a Charizard, a Raikou, a Latias, my Lucario of course, a Genesect, and a Greninja. And believe it or not the Pokémon I am riding on right now to Ambrette Town is indeed my Latias.

You may have not notice this but my team does include most of the male Pokémon and yes there is a very **Very **good reason for that.

Growing up as a teenager back in my days at the Johto region I was a really prude person, I had learned all about reproduction and devolved all of my hormones, but the idea of sex scared the shit out of me. I have watched a few pornos in the past due to my curiosity and it frightened me, seeing bodies colliding with each other that way looked so painful and I couldn't bear imagining that happening to me.

So when withdrawing my Pokémon from my PC to make my team, I made all of my members were male so that they wouldn't even think about touching me inappropriately, well after some time I finally convince myself to have one female on my team. The Latias I caught in the Hoenn region also became real close to me just like Lucario, how I met her in the first place I will explain to you at a later date.

Right now I am sitting on my Latias in a straddling position with her soaring through the air at a decent pace, I have rode her numerous times so I have gotten use to heights and riding her bare back, as well as the ear pressure and light headaches I got from the high elevation being in the air.

"Hey Latias." I called out.

"We can always take a break if you're tired."

"Nyu!" she cooed and shook her head.

"Hey now, don't push yourself to hard. We have all the time in the world."

"Nyu Nyu Nyu!" She cried out and shook her head some more, she really wanted to show herself to me and the world how strong she was.

I sighed and sucked up her protest, "Well okay if you can handle 2 hours more of flying then be my guest." I suddenly felt very drowsy (probably from the high elevation) and yawned out loud. "But I'm ready for a break myself." I murmured sleepily as I lay on my stomach and positioned myself properly onto my Latias. "Wake me up when we get there." I yawned and let my heavy eyelids seal themselves shut.

"Nyu." she chirped in acknowledgment and before you knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

The sound of the wind blowing in my ears grew violently loud but my mind was in a totally complete blank state, I ignored every loud noise except for my soft breathing and I remain trapped in my world of rest. Then I heard loud screams coming from my Latias which woke me up from my nap.

I was startled, it woke me up when she screamed because it sounded very urgent.

"NYUUU!" she squealed in distressed. "Latias whats wro-" I had no need to finish my sentence because it finished itself. I woke up to dark black clouds blocking Kalos' turquoise sky and swallowing all of Kalos including us.

We were in the middle of a very rough storm!

The waves in the ocean turned into tsunamis clashed with the sea bed making deafening splashes. The wind has change into a brutal gale which pushed at our bodies and challenged our eardrums. We were even nearly struck by occasional lightning shot out of the clouds, it definitely felt like night now and it's very uncommon for these storms to randomly appear. "Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus" I thought to myself.

All the years I spent flying with Latias we never got one storm, so this is obviously our first time and I was totally unprepared for a situation like this.

Eventually the gale got so violent it turned into a hurricane and even for a legendary Pokémon like Latias, it too much for her to handle. We were instantly overpowered by the forces of the hurricane and were being forcefully pushed down into the ocean.

To our inconvenience there was a freaking whirlpool right underneath us! This was total death sentence right here!

"NYUUUUU!" Latias wailed in fear and I also was screaming at the top of my lungs as we fell. I eventually ended my unison scream with Latias and with fast thinking removed her Pokeball from the strap of my fanny pack. I made the ball grow with the hasty touch of the middle button and opened it.

"Latias return!" I shouted and gripped her body as tight as I could, making sure I heard the sound of Latias getting taken in by her Pokeball. When I knew she was fully inside her ball; safe and sound I shrunk it and clipped it back on the strap. Half way to hitting the ocean bed, I arched my back and tucked in my knees; wrapping my arms around them.

After I curled up into a tight ball I squeezed my eyes shut and got ready to plummet into the water. Seconds later I heard a loud and distorted splash and I felt my whole body immerse itself in salt water, immediately I went into a shock from the sudden attack of cold. Being caught in the whirlpool I was spinning around roughly and rapidly as if I were in a Rotom-W's washing machine. "I hope my Pokémon will be okay." I told myself mentally and continued spinning faster and faster in deep salty water.


	2. Unanswered Questions

"It's so cold...it's so cold," The same thoughts kept ringing in my head.

My eyes which remained shut refuses to open up, What happened to me? What was going on? A second ago I was swallowed up by icy seawater with nothing but the salty residue in my mouth, despite keeping it closed. Now my whole body feels very heavy and numb, that similar feeling after a big meal and your feet or arms have been given pressure to long.

But this felt stronger, even stronger than when a wild Pokémon strikes me with Hypnosis, Sleep Powder, etc.

Along with that feeling came intense cold, if you have ever gotten a chill before think about that but imagine yourself on Mt. Silver or Mt. Cornet during a blizzard. I could not tell you how cold I was; literally I can't tell you.

I cannot speak, my mouth won't move and neither would my body. I wanted to at least grab myself and curl up into a ball, I wanted so badly to at least _attempt_ to warm myself up. I couldn't though, my body was spread out; Damn it! This is really frustrating!

I was also feeling like I was floating in the air like a Meowstic was using his/her Psychic attack on me. "My body is heavy and now it's, also light?" I remained silent but my mind won't shut up, it's throbbing like hell; repeatedly playing the same question in my head.

This was torture to say the least but thankfully I wasn't in pain, well not physical pain but mentally I was in agony. It was getting really irritating feeling freezing cold while also not being able to talk or move, if those weren't enough for me; I was parched. There was indeed a drought in my mouth, my tongue and throat were really dry along with the annoying aftertaste of salt. Mentally I begged and begged for any contents of liquid to make way into my mouth satisfying that desert inside.

I tried clearing it but even my throat refuses to budge, therefor I was forced to remain still with an itch in my throat.

Being mentally awake was driving me insane, I have probably been silent and still for about 2 hours already and still the physical side of my body won't get up! Is this how Pokémon felt during sleep hax and struck with the attacks Dream Eater and Nightmare, or better yet the ability Bad Dreams? If that was the case I know exactly how they feel now!

I had no idea if I was still breathing or not, I had no clue if something will ever happen.

It's so irritating because it's so confusing!

With the irritation eating away my soul I felt myself losing hope.

...

...

...

Until I was startled for the love of Arceus by an ear splitting chime, I immediately felt euphoria building in my stomach and chest. Something finally happened after I think 2 to 8 hours of dementia, this noise could be the key unlocking my way out! I continue to listen to the loud yet soothing sound of mysterious for about 20 seconds more, I was still unable to move or talk.

Then I heard voices, real human voices!

"Wake up—wake—up—wake up..." the voices went, it was the sound of young women; voice feminine and slightly deep. My euphoria grew stronger knowing someone else was here and that I wasn't alone.

My eyes suddenly forced themselves open like if they were possessed and I took image of a beautiful sight. Small bundles of many types of flowers; daisies, roses, tulips and more. The background which was extremely bright emits a rainbow aurora like the ones Amaura and Aurorus make. Finally, small glowing sparkles and particles floated around the air in various patterns and would change color when they clashed.

Standing right in front of me at this very moment was none other than Xerneas, one of the legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region.

The Goddess of Life.

I began bursting with happiness, the smile on my face never ceased, and my eyes could not get enough of this beautiful sight. Not only was the mythical Pokémon Xerneas right in front of me, she was also in Active Mode. This was something I lived to see and waited forever to get this opportunity.

Surely I had a Xerneas of my own, but that one was always in its dull, Neutral Mode. Right now this Xerneas was in her Active Mode! It was beautiful, each horn was pale gold and adorned with a colorful three-part glowing protrusion twining through her horn. The colors were orange, red, purple, and teal-blue, one side mirroring the other. The colors gradually turned from lighter to darker when moving from base to tip, seeing that made the blissful spirit inside of me trying to rip its way out of my body.

I wanted to call to her but unfortunately I still lost the ability to speak.

Then I heard the voices again.

"Wake up—wake—up—wake up..."

The magical, deer like creature slowly strolled towards my direction, I found out that the voices were coming from Xerneas and she repeated the same words with every step she took. I was now filled to the brim with glee, but also a hint of anxiety. What would such a graceful creature want with me, was it something I had or some ability I owned.

Xerneas got closer to me and the aurora grew brighter the closer she got, my dear heart was beating so hard it was trying to punch a hole in my chest. I was sweating uncontrollably, the shakes on me grew violent, and my body drastically went from freezing cold to scorching hot. My feeling of happiness had change into one of fear, I was suddenly feeling really scared.

I thought Xerneas was supposed to be the Goddess of Life, she was supposed to share eternal life with others, so why do I feel like this? Why do I have an irresistible thought that I was going to die? The negative feeling intensified and the whole area was about to be swallowed in the rainbow colored aurora.

The words "Wake up." grew even louder and Xerneas was now 5 inches from where I was floating.

We were now at the same height though I can only see her front upper half.

Everything went still and silent, Xerneas just stood there in place staring at me in the eyes. It was an emotionless one that pierced me and made me intimidated, I wanted to cover my eyes and hide, but of course the same thing happened when I tried to move my body. I kept having this feeling like this particular Xerneas was about to kill me! Yeah that's it! That's why I was suddenly feeling scared! It doesn't look like this Xerneas wants me in this area!

I saddened thinking the same process was going to repeat itself, but after about 30 seconds; Xerneas opens her mouth and lets out a sound, it was a soft, smooth moan like hum and the tone was slightly deep.

Along with the cry her sparkling eyes grew hollow and finally glowed a bright white color. The aurora quickly engulfed the entire area until I was blinded by the brilliant rainbow, and the hum from Xerneas grew louder. My whole body went numb again and I soon went crazy, throbs could be felt everywhere and I felt a knot tightening in my stomach.

The whole world came apart...

—

—

—

!

"GUUH!"

I gasped out loud and my upper body instantly flew forward. I was hyperventilating and sweat ran down my forehead while other parts of my body felt damp, my eyes were opened real wide and my hands trembled brutally. Fuck, I'm even shedding tears right now!

The first thing I realized after my senses came back to me a little was that I was laying on some sort of cushion, if I had to make a guess I'd say I'm laying on a futon right now.

The second thing were my clothes; which weren't on me at all. Instead I was wearing nothing but a white, poofy robe, I found out after looking down at my lower half firmly tapping every part to make sure I was still in one piece.

I sighed in relief when it was confirmed I had all my ligaments and muscles back with me, everything body part was normal too and not disfigured.

My glasses were also off which concerned me but my vision was well just enough for me to inspect myself.

Knowing there was a thick cotton blanket covering my waist, I grabbed one of the edges with my left hand and lifted the cloth slowly. After that I looked into the small gap I made and found that my fanny pack was missing too!

I panicked at this point, my glasses missing were one thing but not having my fanny pack meant my Pokémon were also missing!

I attempted to turn my head to scout for my missing pouch only to get a powerful throb from my head, feeling like a Psyduck right now I was having one hell of a headache. My body was scorching on the outside and freezing on the inside.

When the throbbing ceased for a moment I decided to inspect where I was.

I appeared to be in a medium sized room with authentic colored walls. Without my glasses I had no clue what specific color these walls were, and then a question of thought came into my head.

"Was I in my room, back in Pallet Town?"

The constant throbbing in my head made it difficult to think straight, I did however manage to remember that I was in Kalos. There's no way I could have ended up in Pallet town, Unless Giratina was at it again I couldn't have been transfer all the way from Kalos to Kanto.

Yeah I knew I wasn't in my room, I wasn't getting that secure atmosphere from being in the safety of my room. But then, whose room was it?

Fuck, I'm still trying to think how I even got in this room in the first place! Where was this room even at?

Perhaps I was in New Bark Town, Little Root Town, Twinleaf Town, Nuvema Town, or Vaniville Town?

I don't know, I'm just fruitlessly guessing. It was hurting my head even more and I had to rub my temples to ease the pain.

At this point I was really confused, even a bit suspicious. Especially with my glasses missing who knows where I am, how I got here, or what the hell was going on! Regardless of my condition I wanted to find my Pokémon and leave. I had no means of staying in a place I was clueless about, I needed to get up, search for my Pokémon, and get hell out of here.

I can't do that though, and it's because I have no energy in my body at all. No, it wasn't from a Leech Life attack, this was different.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside, at first it was faint, but gradually the footsteps grew louder.

Mentally I was frightened that something was coming for me, but what could I do? With my strength sapped away my brain couldn't even instinctively warn me to get away. Instead I tried calming my breathing and pushing the thought out of my head but to no avail.

Eventually the footsteps came to a halt and I heard the opening sound of a sliding door, the moment I heard that I knew I wasn't in any town room. I had to be in some sort of Japanese building, something like the Bell Tower in Johto.

A second after the sliding door ceased its sound; a voice took its place.

"Oh? You're finally awake."

It was the voice of a young woman, probably in her early 20's. It was smooth with a soft tone and also slightly deep. Somehow that voice sounded very familiar, I thought nothing of it though for another powerful throb shook my head and senses; I grunted in pain.

The young woman closed the sliding door and took some steps towards me, after the extra footsteps ended she spoke again.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice sounded gentle and had a concerned tone in it. I looked at the young woman in front of me but she and her surroundings were blurry to the maximum, even when I squinted.

"Mother?" I called out with confusion in my tone.

The young woman chuckles as if I told her a funny joke and then replies to my statement.

"Whoops, my bad. Hang on for just a second."

The same footsteps repeated themselves and I remained in my staring position completely in a daze, the footsteps ended again and I heard the woman speak once more.

"Here you go."

My vision was really blurred out and distorted, but I manage to make out a slight image that she was handing something to me. By the words she said and the way she said it, I had a hunch on what she was talking about and reached out blindly without hesitation.

Sure enough the object I picked up from the woman's hands were indeed my glasses, having enough seeing fully, blurry images I instantly put my glasses back on and got an eyeful of something I did not expect.

The walls around me were filled with genuine colors of red and white giving in a full Japanese atmosphere, sure the Bell Tower had a similar look but it wasn't like anything like I'm seeing right now. I also saw a heater in the right corner of the room, it was in the form of a fan shaped like a circle with large hole in the middle. It does not look like anything I saw in every Pokemart I shopped at. Finally I saw that the room was only illuminated strongly from the left corner of where I laid, meaning it was night time where I was right now.

The woman who I now saw was on her knees had a warm smile on her face, this woman looks vastly different. I mean I know all the female in Pokearth looked different but something about this particular woman was ringing a bell of confusion in my head. Who was she?

The young woman has dark grey eyes, long white hair, and has a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She is also wearing something similar to a nurse's cap.

Yeah, this definitely wasn't Mother or Nurse Joy for that matter.

"I'm happy you're conscious again, I was worried you weren't going to make it." The woman comments gently but also concernedly.

I was shocked

The first thing my mind told me to ask was "Who are you and where am I?" but for some reason a different question came out.

"You're saying I was unconscious? How long was I out?"

She remained calm and replied to me nonchalantly.

"For about 5 or 6 hours, it's a good thing they found you sooner or you wouldn't have made it."

Wait they? Whose they? And where was I found? I was beyond confused and my mind was begging for answers. In return my head received another powerful, agonizing throb.

I winced to the pain and brought my left hand to my head; squeezing my temples together with my fingers.

The woman abruptly brings her left hand to my face in a sense that she wanted to know if I was okay or not.

She really was concern about me, and after a few minutes I felt her delicate hand place itself onto my forehead. Her skin on back of her hand was cool and soft, something that refreshed me a bit.

"Well that is not good, your fever hasn't gone down at all; not even a little bit."

A fever huh, so that's why my body felt so hot but at the same time felt so cold.

The woman could see that I have been sweating and shivering uncontrollably and leaned over to the right side of where she was sitting. She picked up an authentic Japanese tea cup and a towel, in one hand she handed me the cup. There was freshly poured tea inside the cup and I could see steam rising from it.

"Here you go, drink this."

My body was still very weak and so were my arms. I slowly and carefully brought them up and reached for the cup, I held it and took it from her slowly trying my best not to shiver too much. The cup was very warm and I felt that warmth surge through my body giving me comfort.

"Th-thank you m—"

I couldn't finish my sentence of gratitude because it was interrupted twice by loud coughs. It hurt my throat a lot and it was until that cough I had forgotten how dry throat was. I was so parched I could drink a Kyogre in 10 seconds.

Knowing this was tea I was going to drink, I blew on it slightly and then brought the cup to my mouth; the clay touching my lower lip.

I started out with small sips which eventually turned into a long chug. This tea is really good, similar to the white herb tea I once tasted when I was brewing it for a demented Bidoof. It had that same savory taste like chamomile tea while also slightly bitter like green tea.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I mixed in some herbs of my own to ensure it will cure the toxins in your body."

She commented with the same warm smile on her face, I could feel my heart warming up a little too. After I finished the tea I placed the cup onto the ground gently; the same place where she picked it up.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, a second after they were sealed I felt the woman place the towel firmly onto my forehead. She rubbed the soft and rough cloth around my forehead before running it down my face and then up the sides of my cheeks, later on up to my temples. Then I felt her firmly running the towel up and down my neck, after that she place the towel onto my chest inside my robe, and scrubbed there firmly as well. Finally she ran it down to my abdomen scrubbing there in big, circular motions. I flinched a little and retracted my stomach when I felt her rubbing the towel in that area because I was a really ticklish person.

The young woman giggles softly and finishes scrubbing my body before taking the towel out of my robe; my body now being fully dry with not a drop of sweat remaining.

"So m'am?"

I decided it was time to ask her the key question.

"Where am I?"

The woman stared at me silently before sighing.

"Boy, we will get to that once you are feeling better. Judging by your appearance and the stuff you had with you; I would say you are an outsider and telling you now will put you into a state of shock, which is not something you want with that high fever of yours."

Outsider? What was she talking about? Was still in Pokearth? These questions yet to be answered are getting really out of hand.

Suddenly a recent memory abruptly takes its place into my mind; my Latias and I were heading to Ambrette town when we got caught in the massive, vicious, dark storm. I remembered putting Latias back into her Pokeball before plummeting into cold sea water and then getting taken in by the whirlpool. I panicked to the thought of my stuff getting destroyed by the water and lost forever.

"In this case, can you at least bring me my stuff please?" I asked calmly not wanting to overreact because of what the woman warned me about earlier.

"Sure, hang on a second." She replies.

I see the woman get up and walk towards a random corner of the room, I turned my head to see that my fanny pack and bag were there. She picked up both bags and came back to me; placing them onto my lap.

I choose to immediately opened the bag first, I was so relived and overjoyed to find that all my things were still here and dry. Not one item was lost; I saw everything I owned in front of me.

My PokeGear, Poketch, PokeDex, PokeNav Plus, Trainer Card, Badge Case, Money Case with all my yen still inside, Pokeballs, Potions, Items, Guide Books, TM's/HM's and everything else useful that a trainer would keep inside his/her bag.

After inspecting my bag, I checked my fanny pack next and found that all my Pokeballs were still in the same place; which was the strap. Unzipping the bag, I saw that all my Mega Stones and survival equipment were still in there, along with a few extra necessities.

Arceus has granted mercy on me.

"Normal outsiders usually don't carry this many items with them? You're an unusual traveler I must say."

The woman tells me with casualty in her voice.

It doesn't really surprise me because we are in Pokearth after all (—I think—) so it's common for travelers to carry loads with them, but why does she keep calling me an outsider? That question still got to me.

"You should rest now, it's getting pretty late and you have to sleep if you want to get better."

The woman lectures me like a motherly figure.

"Okay then—thank you for taking care of me." I thank the mysterious woman before finishing off for the night with an extra sentence.

"My name is Jin, Sakurai Jin—You?"

The woman chuckles and smiles warmly again.

"Eirin, Yagokoro Eirin."

I returned with a small smile of my own, "Yagokoro Eirin, that's a nice name" I thought to myself before laying back down onto the futon; pressing my head on the soft pillow and pulling the blanket up to my neck, feeling warm.

"Good Night—Sakurai Senpai" Eirin whispers softly and then walks out of the room.

I was once again in a deep sleep.


	3. New Experiences with a Hint of Reisen

**Jansey Brook's P.O.V**

The storm last night was a terror, it so was loud and fierce I couldn't even sleep last night without flinching every five minutes. I knew for sure Jin wouldn't be able to arrive here with that hell of a storm, I just hope he's okay though. I didn't want to think about what might have happened to Jin, so I shrugged the thought off and got out of bed leaving my hotel room for breakfast.

The last second I closed the door behind me, I felt a pair of small talons gripping my head; I also felt soft, poofy wings brush against my scalp.

"Oh, good morning to you too Swablu."

I greeted the cute and friendly bundle of cotton who was in the form of a small bird, my Swablu replied to me cheerfully.

"Bleeeeu!" he chirped.

I laughed and made our down the hallway; to the elevator that would take us to the breakfast area. As we went down the elevator I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know Jin, he is strong and independent, and takes great care of his Pokémon. He's not going to let a single storm get in his way."

I smiled; Swablu and I made it out the elevator two minutes later.

**Sakurai Jin's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of strange chirping; which I thought was a Kricketune. I yawned and adjusted my glasses before looking around the mysterious room some more.

I was feeling very refreshed; just like the actual Pokémon attack and how Pokémon felt after their check up with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center.

Of course I still felt slightly feverish but my headache was gone, I was thankful that the throbbing in my head had finally vanquished itself. My body stopped sweating and shivering too and my throat was functioning normally. However I still had a chill and felt very cold even with the robe and the blanket. I noticed that the heater (which was on all night) was turned off, therefore making the room itself like the Cold Storage in Unova.

Ugh—and it was in the middle of fall too, what's going to happen when winter comes along? Yeah I never liked the cold but hey, I never complain about it.

I simply just endure it until I can get warm.

Deciding I have been on my futon long enough I finally clipped on my fanny pack, stood up slowly, slid open the sliding door, and walked out of the room releasing another long yawn as I did so. As soon as I closed the door behind me, a powerful realization hits me hard in the chest and skull.

Holy crap! Was even in Kalos anymore?!

I saw a small row of rooms with sliding doors painted in red and white patterns; I was also standing in the middle of some hallway too. This hallway didn't make me feel like I was still in the Pokémon World, but I thought nothing of it.

I walked down the hallway eventually coming across a patio to which there was a beautiful yet unfamiliar scenery.

It definitely didn't have a Pokémon atmosphere.

There was a dirt brown ground that obviously meant to be some sort of path, the rest of the ground was completely green with grass. There was also an infestation of tall bamboo almost surrounding the entire area I was in, hell there was so much bamboo that not even an army of Pancham and Pangoro will be able to devour this forest.

It was amazing to look at but at this moment I was lost in thought, a thought asking me if I was still on Pokearth over and over again. My mind was struggling to come up with excuses for what I was seeing.

"Maybe it's some rare and unique area of Kalos that trainers like me have never heard about? And I'm the first trainer to discover it?

I have heard of rumors about the Mystery Zone, but that was just a bunch of absurd nonsense. I knew for a fact that there was no way this place was a mystery, it had to have some answers to it; some meaning.

I slowly strolled down to the patio, and then turned around leaning on a wooden rail with both arms crossed and chin resting on arms. I let out a sigh and shivered, even though it was morning, the cloudy sky combined with the thick fog gave it a night time feeling. I had forgotten how cold it was on the outside just like the inside.

"Hey! You there!"

I immediately jumped up and my heart may have skipped a beat or two, one moment I was slowly adjusting to the new environment of whatever this place was; and then the next moment I'm startled to death by the sound of a little girl. Her voice was childish and high pitch, just like how any other little girl would sound. With my eyes wide open I spun around quickly trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I'm down here silly!" The little female voice cried out playfully.

I listened to her and looked down, "What the?" I thought to myself.

Standing in front of me with her small arms behind her back was indeed a cheerful little girl; she was up to my chest at height. The little girl has dark, red eyes and black, shoulder length hair. She is dressed in a frilly, pink nightgown and is wearing a carrot necklace.

But the number one thing that stood out the most and made me speechless was her white, fluffy rabbit ears and her cotton ball tail.

I was only shocked for a little longer before whispering to myself, "okay—maybe it's just a preschooler female attempting to cosplay as a Buneary."

"Buneary, what in the world is a Buneary?" She suddenly asks me out of curiosity.

At this point I nearly shit myself; I felt like my mind was going to crash on me. Oh my fucking Arceus, this little girl just heard me! And I was so quiet too!

"Uh-uh-uh-um…"

I was stammering like I have been hit in the face with Confuse Ray. After a couple seconds I finally manage to let out whatever sentences I was trying to find.

"Um-uh—can I help you?"

I ended up getting a playful giggle and a wide grin in return from the small female cosplayer.

"Hehehe! You're funnier than I thought! I like you already!"

That was a little out of the blue.

And then she calmed down a bit finishing her sentence.

"There's breakfast ready for you inside, here I'll take you there!"

I could see and hear her open a sliding door behind her.

Before I could ask her anymore questions, the little rabbit dressed girl grabs my right wrist firmly with her left hand and starts pulling me into a room; I was being taken in by surprised

"H-hey! Wait a minute! S-slow down!" I exclaimed while trying to maintain my balance and keep up with the little girl. She yanked me into the room very roughly and I nearly stumbled over.

"What strength!" I mentally exclaimed. This little girl pulled me in like I was her Substitute Doll or something.

The room she pulled me into was slightly wider than the one I was sleeping in; there in front of me were one of those table blankets that were very popular and expensive in Unova. There were tea cups with freshly pour tea along with the teapot itself, and fresh hot food inside the bowls with chopsticks on top. I can see steam coming out of the teacups and bowls.

Eventually she lets go of my wrist and slides the door behind us close, then she runs in front of me beaming.

"Come on, sit down! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Wow for the Luvdisc of Pichu she was awfully bossy; very impatient too!

I cautiously walked around the little, hyperactive girl and then got on my bottom slowly sliding myself under the table blanket. Wow! It was so warm under there, like if I were to put my Charizard under my bed. That sudden warmth definitely snapped the cold out of me and that chill I had grew weaker.

After getting really comfortable I faced the front. Right in front of me was that same young woman from last night; Eirin, yeah her name was Yagokoro Eirin.

"Good Morning Sakurai-senpai. Well you sure got up early today, and you definitely look a lot better than last night."

She greeted me with the same warm smile on her face she had yesterday, I couldn't help but copy her smile because I was feeling happy.

"Good Morning, Yagokoro-sama." I replied. Suddenly another female voice joins the party and I turned around to see who it was.

"Why did you call my master Yagokoro-sama? Eirin-sama only needs one servant and that's it!"

That loud protest came from this young preteen girl. She has red eyes which were lighter than the smaller girl's, and long, light-purple hair. The preteen female is dressed in a white shirt with a red necktie; there is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot; similar to the necklace the smaller girl had. Finally she has long rabbit ears which were vastly different from the smaller girl's, the preteen female's ears slightly resembled Lopunny's except they were rumpled and sticking straight up into the air; her ears were also white and pink instead of cream colored.

"One servant?! Eirin-sama has both of us and you know it!" The smaller girl who disagreed with the preteen girl shouted.

Eirin had a small look of embarrassment on her face and said, "Well I must agree with Reisen that calling me mistress like that was a little bit out of the blue."

Wait a minute that's what Sama means in English?! I mean all this time I thought it meant respect or gratitude, one of the friends (besides Jansey) told me that during my travels in the Unova region; I will get that little liar back later on.

I was beginning to feel embarrassed myself; even a little bad. So I took the time to speak up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to call you at the time because I was really grateful last night for what you did for me. I didn't want to just call you something rude so I…"

I was suddenly cut off by the female preteen.

"I understand what you mean mister, but wouldn't it be simple and gratefully enough if you just called her Eirin-chan?"

Eirin chuckles and added, "That would be nice, and I can call you Jin-kun if you like. I think it sounds pleasant."

Her smile never leaving her face as she spoke to me.

I was still quite red for using a Japanese word incorrectly, but I managed to nod and reply to her.

"Um, yeah sure—I don't mind you calling me that Eirin-chan."

Yeah it was definitely more appropriate calling her _Chan _than calling her _Sama_.

I sighed and took hold of my chopsticks getting ready to eat; I looked down at my bowl to see that it was a Beef Bowl. Those were really good and I had one almost every day in Unova.

Before I chose to eat though, I decided to ask the girls more questions; especially the ones that were left unanswered last night.

"So um—Buneary and Lopunny cosplayers, I haven't gotten your names yet. Do you think you ca-"

Again I was cut off by the female preteen, this was really getting under my skin.

"Before you speak any further my name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, and the smaller girl next to you is Tewi Inaba. Calling us that would sure sounds better that calling us unnecessary names like earlier."

Well that was rather harsh! And it certainly didn't help when the smaller girl now known as Tewi sided with her.

"She's right you silly bum! Call us by our real names!"

I had to speak up to that.

"Listen girls, I had no hard feelings at all. But when I saw you with ears and a tail, I only assumed you were dressing up that's all."

The preteen female now known as Reisen had look of shock on her face, she remained silent for a few seconds before finally replying.

"I'm sorry, dr-dressing u-u-upth~!"

Reisen covers her mouth with her left hand and suddenly breaks out giggling, eventually it was too much for her to handle and she explodes with laughter. She was laughing so hard I thought she was possessed by a Gastly. Still laughing uncontrollably, her face was now flat onto the table and she wraps her arms around her stomach; clutching it tightly.

Everyone else in the room began to feel awkward with the purple hair preteen girl still laughing her ass off.

She finally calms down after a moment longer and brings her face back up; panting hard and teary eyed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I had no idea you were this funny." Reisen gasped with laughter still in her voice.

She took a deep breath ensuring herself that she will actually keep a straight face this time and continued talking.

"These rabbit ears Tewi-chan and I have, they're real and I'm not lying. I could prove it to you if you like."

It took a few seconds to respond for I had been chowing down on my beef bowl the entire time Reisen was laughing; I did paid attention to what she told me though.

After I swallowed the remains of seasoned vegetables, saucy beef strips, and gummy rice, I cleared my throat and finally replied.

"All right then, I want to you to lean towards me so I can touch your ears." I ordered Reisen with confidence in my voice, there was no way these girls were going to fool me.

"Ooh ooh! Can you touch mines too afterwards Jin-kun? Can you?!" Tewi eagerly asked me. She was being impatient as ever, and I couldn't believe she was willing to go along with my request.

"All right I will get to you later, Reisen-san if you may."

And Reisen who was sitting at the side of the table blanket places her hands onto the table and pushes herself towards me with her body dragging on the hard surface.

I thought nothing of it, but I got a glance of her purple skirt dragging on the table with her body. At least I didn't see her panties; which would probably scar me for life if I did.

As soon as she was close enough for me to touch, I reached out both my hands and gently grasped her ears.

I heard a fast, loud squeak from Reisen when my hands were wrapped around them; it startled me but only for a second. I slowly ran my palms all the way up to the tip and then down; squeezing gently. Her ears were smooth and soft; a little silky too.

I was really admiring these textures that were Reisen's ears but still I refused to believe they were real.

As I slowly rubbed Reisen's ears some more, I stretch myself up a little to get a glimpse of her head. She does not appear to be wearing any sort of head band. Then I jerked her ears upwards really light getting another squeal of surprise from the long, purple hair girl. Of course I wasn't trying to hurt her in any ways possible, but I wanted to see if her ears were individual accessories that she clipped on or if she was wearing a wig.

Nope, her ears remain attached and Reisen made yet another brief squeal; if I were to listen closely I think this girl really likes it when I do that.

My denial was slowly giving up on me, I was actually beginning to feel like I really was pulling on her ears; real ears, like the ones you would see every day on trainers and certain Pokémon.

I felt a small knot in my stomach because I was starting to believe Reisen; that those rabbit ears of hers were real. As my mind struggled taking in this information I suddenly felt a tug on my shoulder sleeve.

"Come one Jinny! Touch my ears already!"

Sure enough that loud demand came from Tewi; sitting on the left side next to me being as impatient as ever.

And really? Jinny, she calls me Jinny but I can't call her Buneary? That is not fair!

I sighed trying to calm my mind down and let Reisen's ears go shortly afterwards.

"Oh come on that was only twenty seconds Jin-san!" Reisen pouted. Yep she really did love it when I touched her ears.

"Don't be greedy Udonge-chan! That was exactly fifty seconds!" Tewi barked back disagreeing with Reisen.

I twisted my body a bit until my upper half was in front of Tewi's body, since she was sitting close to me she didn't have to lean. I immediately grabbed the two floppy appendages that were on the little girl's head and massage them.

I rubbed them in between my hands for several seconds before switching to scrubbing them. Just like Reisen, Tewi was really getting enjoyment from my hands, the little hums and slight moans she made gave me a thought that she was going to get—

"No, no no no no NO!" I mentally screamed to myself, there was no way my pure innocent mind was going to get into that. I'm not letting my mind and body go there; that's just—too far!

I didn't want these thoughts to get the best of me, so five more seconds later I immediately let go of Tewi's ears. I got a disappointed huff from the little girl and she gave me a pouty face.

Eirin must have saw that my face was still in disbelief so she turned her head towards Reisen and gave voice to her.

"It doesn't look like he is convinced."

Then I heard Reisen make an impatient breath, she stood up onto her feet slamming her palms onto the table as she did so.

I was scared by the sound of the slam and spun around quickly towards Reisen's direction.

"Alright mister, you think I am lying to you! Let's see if you believe us afterwards after you lose against me in a Danmaku Match!"

Danmaku? What in the world was she saying?

"Um, I think you mean a Pokémon Battle. We're still here on Kalos you know."

Yeah, call me stupid for saying that even though I just touched the girl's rabbit ears.

Reisen scowls at me like whatever I said to her stunned her body, and then she made another impatient breath. She looked like she was about to burst with annoyance. With her eyes closed and her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose, I felt a sudden dread come over me; like something dangerous was going to happen.

I couldn't help but also notice Tewi opening the sliding door for whatever reason.

And then she did something so scary and—strange, it made me feel like I was still dreaming.

Her right hand folds into the shape of a gun and points itself towards the dirt ground outside the patio. Her hand flies upwards in a quick jerk and out came—a bullet.

Yes a bullet; not Bullet Seed or Punch, just a normal bullet you would all see and find in all guns.

The bullet magically flew out of Reisen's fingers really fast, the agility almost matched a Sucker Punch attack and rings of purple, red esp came out from behind. The bullet smacks the ground with astonishing power leaving a short, loud explosion behind. There was a miniature, deep hole imprinted into the dirt ground with small traces of smoke rising.

"Wh-wh-what are—Was is…"

Alright! I definitely wasn't in Kalos anymore, fuck I wasn't even on Pokearth anymore! I found myself stammering again, I couldn't believe what I just saw. It had to be some sort of joke, but it just looked too realistic; especially coming from a human girl with animal parts.

The long purple hair girl sighs and gets back onto her knees saying, "Eirin-sama, tell him where he is already; please?"

Eirin had that same look of embarrassment on her face from earlier and then she begins to explain. It definitely saved me the trouble of asking her myself.

"I was right when I said you were an outsider, Jin-kun you are not in your outside world anymore. The place you mentioned about, was it Kay-los, Kai-lost, Kee-loose?"

"It's Kalos," I corrected her.

"Yes Kalos," She said the name correctly this time.

"Well my point is you are not in the world you would normally be right now, you are in Gensokyo. A mythical place filled with creatures like fairies, youkai, gods, and more. This area of Gensokyo which is our home and also where you are now is called Eientei. I and my fellow employees are not human, Tewi over here is a youkai rabbit, Reisen is a moon rabbit, and I am a lunarian."

The white haired nurse claps her hand together and finishes with a smile.

Meanwhile I just sat there dumbfounded trying to speculate what Eirin just told me.

So basically my Pokémon and I are in some magical world that is not part of the Pokearth, we are currently at this "Eientei" place which was some sort of region or something, and finally there are no Pokémon in this Gensokyo place; instead they're strange creatures with names I totally do not recognize, three of them being in this room right now.

My silent theorizing continues for about a few moments longer before another question came up.

"So how did I get here then? Like how did I, no wait my Pokémon and I end up in this Gensokyo world in the first place?"

I had completely forgotten I had my Pokémon with me; it will only be a matter of time before they get the same reaction as me once I let them out of their Pokeballs.

"…Well…" Eirin was looking for a reply to answer my question but seemed to be having trouble.

To Eirin's convenience Tewi speaks up, "You see, here's what happened."

***Flashback***

**Tewi Inaba's P.O.V**

"Udonge-chan, is there a reason why we're selling medicine this early in the morning?" I questioned with a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

It was one of those mornings that were very foggy and ice cold whenever it's early, it was always like this and while the fog wasn't really a big deal; I never got used to the cold. Also I do wake up early but never this early, this was ridiculous! I was really sleepy and yet I'm out here with my best friend instead of cuddling myself under the blankets on my bed!

"Because Eirin-sama told us to, if you don't want to get us in trouble like you did last time you really shouldn't complain."

Udonge-chan was being awfully stern to me but I could care less, I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my watery eyes of sleep. I had to put down the medium size crate of medicine, potions, and elixirs I was holding in order to do so.

"Tewi-chan be careful with those!" Udonge-chan exclaimed.

I was getting kind of fed up with Udonge-chan overacting like this but still I did my best to ignore it.

We walked through the Bamboo Forest of Lost some more, taking a few paths, detours and various routes.

It has been about ten minutes and my arms were getting sore from carrying my crate so we took breaks in between, I was thankful Udonge-chan had mercy on me for once. We discussed things to each other, like random stuff about the Human Village and future plans for our next Moon Festival.

We continued walking afterwards not talking much because we were busy with the crate of things.

It was at this point that I had no idea where Eirin-sama was even sending us too sell these medicines. We were walking for a half hour already and I had no clue where we were even going.

"Um—Udonge-chan?" I asked.

"We're here Tewi-chan." She replied back.

It appears that she already answered my question ahead of time because before I knew it, we were at the shore of the Misty Lake.

"Here?" I asked baffled, usually we would sell medicine to the humans at the village, but what suddenly made Eirin-sama to tell us to sell them here; at the Misty Lake. Obviously there weren't going to be any fairies this early in the morning. And even if they were, I doubt they would be interested in buying Eirin-sama's products anyways, and since when do fairies even carry around yen with them?

"Yep here, Eirin-sama didn't tell me why but that's where we're supposed to be."

Udonge-chan managed to free one of her arms for a second before briefly pointing to a random area.

"Why don't you start selling over there and I'll start selling over here."

It sounded reasonable even though there we were currently the only two residents here, I started trotting my way towards a large rock I eventually found through the fog. I sat down on the rock and placed the crate down granting myself another break.

"Whew," I sighed to myself and waited for something to happen.

Though it very early in the morning that didn't mean it was quiet, through my powerful floppy rabbit ears I heard all sorts of soothing noises. Cicadas chirping, frogs croaking, I think I could even hear some of the rabbits running about.

I closed my eyes and a took a calm breath, the air was really fresh especially when it was this early. The air I breathe in at the Misty Lake always calms my nerves and clears my mind.

I smiled, yeah it was cold and there was only Udonge-chan and I at the moment; but that didn't mean I was board. I find the Misty Lake to be my favorite part of Gensokyo because it's relaxing and there's always something going on.

When my eyes were open again I took another breath and saw it condensed into water as I exhaled, it's kind of like breathing fog out of your mouth except it's slightly wetter. I almost forgot how cold I was and I starting to rub my arms to warm them with friction.

"I wonder how Udonge-chan is doing." I wondered to myself before taking another breath and getting the same sight.

"Tewi-chan!"

Suddenly I heard my name call out loudly and abruptly which brought me to my feet.

"That was Udonge-chan!" I rend the air before picking up the crate and taking off running. With the crate in my hands, I found it harder to run and resorted to skipping.

"Udonge-chan, what is it?!"

I saw her and was almost there as I called out to her, she sounded like she was having an emergency.

I eventually got to where Udonge-chan was and squatted next to her with the crate on the ground, in my view was something indescribably strange.

"Oh my god." I gasped aloud.

In my sight was a young teenage boy laying on his back. He had squared glasses and short black hair, he looked to be as tall as Eirin-sama and had clothes that I didn't recognize. He also had some kind of pouch wrapped around his waist and a bag strapped to his back.

An outsider! And he was human too!

But the thing that stood out to him most were the little , red and white electronic balls that were attached to the leathery strap of the pouch. They definitely don't have those things here in Gensokyo and I didn't think the outside world had them either.

"Is he still alive?" I asked; my inquiry had risen in tone from concern.

"I don't know, I found him floating like that while I was waiting for a customer. I dragged him out of the water and called you."

Reisen looked panicked; like she wasn't prepared for situations like these. I was however, and went into fast thinking action to save the boy's life.

"Well we're not going to sit here and wait, we're going to help him! Udonge-chan I want you to apply pressure on his stomach and I'll get his clothes off!"

He was soaked to the brim, his clothes and bags had darkened greatly in color due to the water. From common sense, I knew getting wet in temperature like this will be fatal for anyone.

"What?! Tewi-chan have you gone insane!"

That was Reisen's response and she grew red. I felt frustration building in my stomach.

"This is no time to be embarrass right now! For God's Sakes, this is a life or death situation we're dealing with!"

I had already started sliding his cold, soaked pants and boxers off by the time I finished yelling, Udonge-chan can be so immature sometimes.

"Well don't just sit there on your knees! Do it! Give him a few breaths with your mouth!" I shouted as I proceeded to doff off his shoes and socks which were also soaked and freezing cold.

Meanwhile Udonge-chan who was really lost slowly stacked her hands together and placed them onto the human boy's stomach. When she finally stopped thinking about nasty thoughts and got to the real situation, she reluctantly connects her mouth with his. Her eyes were squeeze shut but still she exhales; sending oxygen inside the boy's body. She also presses down firmly onto his stomach; trying to get the motionless boy to throw up the water.

She continues to repeat this at decent pace while I went for the upper body clothing which had two layers. One of them had a zipper which I unzipped with ease and got that off, then I gripped onto his sopping T-shirt and peeled it off his body harshly.

The wet shirt clung to him making it hard for me to take off, but I managed to remove the thing off his body completely.

Lastly without breaking them I removed both bags from his waist and back.

To my pleasure, I eventually heard coughing and slight gags coming from the boy, it meant Udonge-chan had successfully got the water out of his system. The water erupted out of his mouth and Reisen quickly turned the boy's head to the side letting the it spill onto the ground so he didn't choke.

I saw his body tremble brutally but ten seconds later he was completely still again.

I was scared at first but sighed in relief when I saw that he was still breathing, he's was unconscious.

"This boy needs to get warm immediately, Udonge-chan we're bringing him to Eientei."

I addressed to her urgently only to get another inconvenient protest from her.

"Tewi-chan are you crazy?! We can't just bring any random human or other creatures we come across back to Eientei, outsider or no outsider we need to focus on why we really came here!"

This tall purple hair chick was driving me insane!

"And we're certainly not going to let him lay out here and die! Why do you think Eirin-sama ran Eientei as a hospital anyways?!"

"Tewi-chan…" She attempted to protest again but I cut her off this time.

"We're taking him with us whether you want to or not, we will come back for his clothes, bags, and the crates later!"

I grabbed his ankles with both hands and lifted his lower half off the ground; his skin was dry ice that nibbled through my hand with its chills. But I endured it and gave Udonge-chan a stern look telling her to help me.

Udonge-chan lets out a sigh of defeat finally giving in to me and grabbed him from underneath his pits, wrapping her arms around his chest. She lifted his upper half off the ground and we took off running, we made our way back to Eientei as fast as we could not caring about the nude body we were carrying.

Surprisingly he was lighter than the crate I carried earlier, well it was kind of obvious because Udonge-chan was helping me out. With both of us running and carrying him, we found ourselves back to the mansion in less then five minutes. Udonge-chan freed one hand and flung open the entry door, we rushed in through the foyer making a few turns in some hallways.

Eventually we came up to the front desk where Eirin-sama was looking at a few papers with information on it.

"Eirin-sama!" I cried out to her urgently.

She flinched a little as I took her by surprise and gave us our attention; she immediately noticed the body we were carrying. At first she grew a little red, but that expression went away when I started off telling her.

"He's alive, but he's unconscious. His body is very cold and wet, plus his clothes were soaked."

Eirin seemed to have understood what I said; she didn't even asked about the crates and instead told us calmly.

"Tewi, Reisen. Bring him closer to me."

Udonge-chan and I rotated and switched spots, she was now in front of the desk with one hand cradling the boy's head and the other pushing his back while I was standing in the far back of her, Eirin-sama, and her desk. I had the boy's feet resting on my shoulders.

I saw Eirin-sama lean over, placing her right hand onto cold boy's head.

"He's burning up." Eirin-sama said with dismay. She stood up straight again with a worried look on her face before doing some fast thinking.

"Tewi, Reisen. I'll get a room ready for this human; bring him here this way please."

"Yes, right away Eirin-sama." Udonge-chan and I replied in unison.

We saw Eirin-sama walk around her desk. She opens a sliding door and walks inside; we immediately followed her with the unconscious human still in our hands. We were thankful Eirin-sama was power walking so we didn't have to run anymore.

After a moment longer of fast walking through hallways we stumbled across a random guest room, Eirin-sama flung open the sliding door and we all went into the room. We watched as she quickly prepared a futon for him and got out a pillow and a blanket. She turned on the heater in the room as soon as the futon was ready.

"Gently place him onto here." Eirin-sama lectured us.

Doing as told, we made our way around the futon so that it was between where Udonge-chan and I stood. We slowly kneel down and placed the cold, unconscious boy onto the futon. When his whole body laid flat on his back; resting onto the short soft mattress, Eirin-sama instantly covered him with the blanket.

We all saw that he was now shivering and breathing a bit heavily. It looks like he also got a chill from the water.

"That should do it for now." Eirin-sama stated.

"He is going to need to get warmer than this, there is a robe and an extra pair of boxer and pants in that wardrobe over there, dress him into that while I prepare some herbal tea for him."

"Yes Eirin-sama," we both replied again in unison.

She walked out of the room, doing as told we went over to the wardrobe an opened it up. Udonge-chan got the robe and I got the boxer and pants. A second later we were back to where the feverish teenager was and dressed him up. By then he was completely dry (I'm guessing it's the heat in the room) so dressing him up was much easier than stripping him.

"I hope he's going to be okay." I told Udonge-chan concernedly.

"Me too Tewi-chan." Reisen replied with the same tone, it looks like she's come to her senses.

"Say weren't we going to get his wet clothes?"

And then the realization hits me too.

"And the crates too, yeah we were huh. Let's go now Udonge-chan."

"Yeah."

And with that said we left the room closing the door behind us. The teenage boy now dressed in warm, dry clothes is now resting peacefully on the soft futon.

***Flashback Ends***

**Sakurai Jin's P.O.V**

"Wow, what a story." I mentally said aloud before looking over at Eirin.

"So apparently Eirin-chan, you are a nurse/pharmacist and you run this place also as a hospital?"

"Mhm, that's right." Eirin replies to me with a sing song voice.

"And the _they _you were talking about last night was you two?" I turned over to look at Reisen and Tewi.

"You bet!" Tewi cheered aloud.

"My first assumption was that the gap youkai was at it again, but I knew she would never harm her victims in any cruel way like that."

That came from Reisen, and the she continued

"If it weren't for us you would have caught hypothermia and die."

I was really thankful now and had to express my gratitude.

"I know, thank you both so much." I thanked both Reisen and Tewi before turning back to Eirin and thanking her too which I got a friendly _"your welcome,"_ in response, I'm going to make sure my Pokémon thank them both plus Eirin-chan too.

"I appreciate you giving us credit, but I think the best way to thank us would be a Danmaku match. I was going to settle one with you earlier remember?"

That's right she did say something that sounded like their version of a Pokémon battle, but for my Pokémon and I being very **Very **new to this place, I still had no idea.

"How can we settle this if I don't even know what Danmaku is?" I questioned to my defense.

Tewi steps into our conversation.

"I can explain everything to you while you're both engaging in Danmaku. But first let me explain to you what Danmaku is."

I nodded and let the small rabbit girl continue.

"First of all Danmaku or Curtain of Fire, meaning the you and your opponent engage in an intense dog fight. Your battle style will involve shooting and dodging a wide mass of bullets, lasers, rose petals, and any other projectiles possible. The last fighter standing wins."

I get it now, so it's basically an air battle with only Special Attacks. That doesn't sound very smart in my opinion.

"What about physical attacks?" I asked curiously,

"Aren't punches and kicks allowed too? As well as being on the ground?"

"They are, but it's highly recommended to shoot projectiles because hand to hand combat alone is basically useless here in Gensokyo, it will only wind you up injure—or dead. The same is said about flying verses being on the ground."

I see, so you can do both; nice!

Soon Reisen ends my conversation with Tewi.

"Come on lets Danmaku already, I've been patient far enough already Jin-san! You can fly and shoot right?"

I paused at the last question trying to make it obvious to her that I couldn't. And that's when a really crazy idea popped into my head.

"I can't, but I do have a few friends of mine who can." I stated confidently.

Reisen suddenly got very excited, her red eyes widen like dinner plates and she had an ever so wide grin on her face.

"You do?! Tell me who they are please!" she begged anxiously.

"Could it be whatever it was you said before Jinny?" Asked Tewi."You said Poke something, I can't pronounce it sorry."

Yep I was indeed going to do it.

"All right, I will show you once we are all outside. Eirin-chan?"

"Oh yes, I'll be happy to watch. In fact I'm really interested into knowing who your few friends are."

Eirin sounded really anxious too when she accepted my request.

I pressed my finger lightly onto the middle part of my glasses and slid them up a bit, my glasses then turned pure white with some kind of glare and I grinned profoundly.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?"

And a few seconds later the four of us were outside, Tewi and Eirin sat on the patio while Reisen and I were on dirt path in between the grassy grounds. We stood face to face at a decent space.

I detached a random Pokeball off my fanny pack strap with a click and pressed the button making the ball grow.

"It's those electronic balls I saw yesterday!" I heard Tewi exclaim with surprise.

I took a pitchers stance and prepared my throw.

"All right Lucario, come on out!" I shouted excitedly and threw my Pokeball like a baseball. The Pokeball flew towards half of where Reisen was standing before it opened up and launched itself back releasing a wide, blue beam of light. The ball flew right back into my hands where I held it tightly; the blue light took shape of Lucario's figure and three seconds later, the light disappeared with a spark and Lucario was in full presence.

That was bound to get a reaction out of the three girls and sure enough Reisen had an astonish look on her face, I turned to my right to see that Eirin and Tewi had the same look too.

"Oh my!" Eirin gasped.

"It's so cute!" Tewi screamed with infatuation. She had probably the most amazed look I had ever seen on a little girl's face.

"Wow! This is definitely something you'll never find in Gensokyo! And Tewi-chan, Eirin-sama, and I are the first ones to see it! So cool! What is it?!" Reisen eagerly squealed in a hyped and also girlish tone of voice.

I received all of the girl's first reactions and felt really good.

I was just so flattered!

And I felt really proud too, about myself and Lucario. I had no idea the girls were this interested, it was like I had fans, three of them already. Wait until they see my whole team, what if whoever else lives in Gensokyo sees my Pokémon team? I would be popular in an instant!

"Ladies," I boasted coolly.

"This here is a Pokémon also known as Pocket Monsters, Lucario happens to be a species of a Pokémon."

I then pushed my glasses up and did another cool smile.

"The outside world I come from is Pokearth which is divided into six regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. I grew up in the Kanto region where I got my first pokemon."

I made a serious yet cool look.

"I am a Pokémon Trainer!" I exclaimed imagining two cannons loudly firing out confetti that rains down onto me.

I certainly impressed the girls when I said that. I could see the wide smiles on their faces, the positively overexcited aura emanating from them.

Speaking of aura my Lucario took a battle stance and did his usual speech.

"Behold the power of—"

As expected Lucario paused his sentence for a bit and got back into a standard standing position. Seeing that he is in a world unknown to him and taking sight of three female who appeared human but weren't, he was just as confused as I was.

"...Aura..." He slowly and dumbly said in a bewildered tone. He then turned around looking at me with the look of unsure on his face.

"Jin, where in the world are we?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I know buddy, I had the same reaction as you had."

Meanwhile Reisen's astonishment has gone up to almost the breaking the limit, Tewi and Eirin began to act just like Reisen.

"Oh—my—god—IT CAN TALK TOO?!"

If Reisen herself wasn't loud enough Tewi increased the volume for her.

"KAWAII! IT'S SO ADORABLE I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Eirin was loud too, but thankfully she wasn't as loud as the two rabbit girls; much to my pleasure.

"This is amazing! While it is common in Gensokyo for mythical creatures to talk, I've never seen anything like this before! It's not even a humanoid yet it's talking; communicating!"

Lucario heard every complement and comment each girl threw at him, but he seemed more rattled than flattered. Mostly because of all the shouting, but he is far from adjusted at this moment for being in a magical world Lucario (and soon my other Pokémon) has never **ever **seen before.

"It's a long story, my new friends and I will explain everything to you later. But right now, we have ourselves a battle to deal with."

Lucario precipitously faced Reisen and then back to me.

"You mean her? We're going up against another Pokémon trainer who's cosplaying as Lopunny."

Tewi and Eirin lost the urge to resist and broke out laughing. Reisen who should have got mad and correct him instead exclaimed, "And he's talking without even moving his mouth?! Oh my god, Too cool! WAY TOO COOL!"

The shouting from the highly impressed Reisen combined with Tewi and Eirin's laughing flattered me but rattled Lucario some more. I was actually getting a bit intimidated myself from all the loud noise.

"No not go up against, fight. Lucario I know this is going to sound extremely crazy but she's not a trainer. She doesn't even have any Pokémon with her. When I say fight, I mean that purple hair girl with rabbit ears/tail is going to single handily take you on."

Lucario gave me a look as if he saw me with two Hydreigon heads sticking out of my neck. And for the first time, I heard Lucario stutter.

"Wh-What—Are you—S-s-seriously, serious? I-I mean, she's not even a Pokémon. This isn't right."

I sighed once more, I knew exactly how Lucario felt and I knew a predicament like this was eventually going to pop up.

Lucario and I were indeed going up against a magical girl who was going to single handily fight my Lucario. For the first time ever we were going to battle something that wasn't even a Pokémon. I mean, who knows what type she could be, what attacks or abilities she possessed, or what her stats are. There was no predicting at all what Reisen was capable of.

I took a deep breath and decided to at least give this a try. Sure my opponent was Reisen, a young preteen girl who was _**literally**_ going to fight my Lucario; but a battle was still battle. My Pokémon and I had defeated every Gym Leader, Champion, and Battle Frontier Boss in all the six regions so how hard could this be?

"Lucario, I totally agree with you. But for the time being let's just do what we do in all battles, just pretend you're going up against a real Pokémon"

I felt so awkward when I told Lucario that, I got a sigh from him too.

"Well if you really think this is a good idea then let's make the best of it."

He turned around and got back into a fighting stance returning to his serious battle look; he made a fierce growl as he did so.

Reisen on the other hand was still over impressed; she was lost in her little world; beaming.

"You hoo, Reisen-san. You said you wanted to, Dan—ma—ku. Remember?"

As soon as I reminded her she immediately snaps back into reality.

"Uh, oh yeah that's right!"

She got into a battle stance of her own and also changes her look to a serious one.

"Whenever you're ready!"

I felt the atmosphere changed from awkward to competitive and I prepared myself to give Lucario the first order.

"Lucario, Swords Dance!"

A low but firm growl escaped Lucario's mouth and crimson, red aura shaped swords appeared in front, the side, and behind him. They spun in a graceful pattern before shattering like glass; increasing his attack power by two.

"Awesome!" Tewi cheered out loud.

"He just did it on command to, without any hesitation! Jin-kun how did you get him to do what you want so easily?!"

That was from the astonished nurse who I replied back to.

"It's called trust, the longer your bond is with your Pokémon the stronger and more obedient they will be."

Suddenly I heard some kind of chanting from Reisen.

"Life Elixir, Grand Patriot's Elixir."

She takes out a very authentic looking card to which I swore had a picture of a neon, green light ball, as it's the name of the card; it transforms into a bottle of green elixir. I grew curious when she starting chugging that small bottle down; consuming the green, liquid elixir.

Lucario though kept calm and waited while swaying his paws and arms around in a fighting way.

"That is one of Reisen's spells, utilizing my Brand Enhancer. For Reisen's sake, I won't tell you what the spell does."

Eirin tells me and I can understand why.

"Spell Cards play an important role in casting powerful magic based on specific fighters. Each card shares a limit on power; the stronger the spell is the more power it takes. Every fighter however can regain more power through grazing or with physical strength."

Tewi explains to me.

I see, so Spell Cards are like PP (Power Points), the only difference is Pokémon attacks ideally have their own limit but once there all gone, you can't restore them unless you use ethers or elixirs (regular or max). The Pokémon will grow more tired as his, her, or its PP depletes, but what about energy depleting in Spell Cards? What happens to the fighter?

I certainly have a lot more questions to ask later on, but for now Lucario and I have to focus on the fight at hand.

"Extreme Speed!" I hollered and extended my arm and hand forward.

"Grrho~!" Lucario growled and accelerated himself forward at the speed of sound.

Lucario was about half a feet from where Reisen was standing so this should guarantee a hit, until this happened.

"Acura Spectral!" She shouts, suddenly Reisen also dashes forward and appears like she was going to ram into the speeding Lucario; who ran straight like a speeding metro train. The moment both fighters clashed, I started seeing a vast number of illusions copied like Reisen come out her and spinning in a circular pattern. It seemed similar to Double Team because both fighters completely ran through each other unharmed; like a Normal Type using Quick Attack on a Ghost Type.

"That was so fast!" Tewi commented.

"Yet Reisen still manages to get out of the way, impressive." Eirin added

"Aura Sphere let's go!"

Knowing this illusion attack of Reisen most likely rose her evasiveness, I obviously went for an attack that will ensure a hit; an attack that never misses.

Lucario made an abrupt halt causing him to slide forward a bit more, he turned around and stepped forward bending his right knee and extending his left. With arms and paws to the side of him, he begins charging a dark, blue orb of aura; quickly getting bigger in size.

"Hrah~heh!"

A snarl came from Lucario and he threw his arms forward with both paws spread out, the Aura Sphere was launched and flew towards Reisen in a smooth curve. A loud explosion with black smoke was left behind for Reisen was hit directly in the stomach, surely her clones were out loose, but an Aura Sphere attack is always inescapable.

"Oof!" I heard Reisen grunt before she was about to hit the ground, though with fast reflexes she instantly recovers and catches the ground with her left hand; performing a backflip back up to her feet. I saw her long, purple hair fly all over the place.

She did another battle pose looking totally unharmed, "What the heck?" I thought. That was a direct hit, there's no way she could have endured it. Wait a minute what if she's a Psychic Type or any other type that resist Fighting Attacks?

"Close Combat!"

To deal more damage, I told Lucario to go for a physical attack which will be supported from the Swords Dance earlier.

I saw Reisen jump into the air; firing a barrage of neon bullets. They were in overwhelming numbers of blue, red, and green. It was like a giant, colorful version of Bullet Seed except from a distance they were clumped together in wide formation.

Enough to shower a whole acre of land in explosions, well of course I'm just exaggerating but you get what I mean.

I was intimidated by the huge amount of projectiles she shot at Lucario, but to my surprise he was dodging every one of them! I saw him short hop here, sidestep there, and hand spring everywhere. Eventually he used the power of his aura to launch himself into the air; evading the speeding barrage of bullets side to side.

"Now that is an example of Danmaku right there." Eirin states joyfully.

I saw Lucario use an extra boost of aura to launch himself further and faster into the air, until he was behind Reisen; readying an axe kick to her back. He landed the axe kick but only got the air, her top notched instincts made her dash away from the kick.

Soon I saw her gliding in the air with her arms behind her and knee forward, she glides in a wide, circular rotation before performing a forward handspring which dodges an incoming tail attack coming from above.

After his tail smacked the ground; leaving a dent behind, Lucario uses more aura to recover from the recharge time and dashed his way towards Reisen who was running with her arms behind.

A downward, flying kick was brought down by Lucario as he was close to her enough to strike. Reisen anticipated the attack by pivoting herself back so that she faced Lucario while dodging the kick at the same time. She blocked and dodged every punch, kick, knee, palm, and tail attack Lucario threw at her while also skipping backwards.

"As you would see in normal rabbits, Reisen has blinding speed. Her agility should never be underestimated." Eirin states.

Her statements helped me come up with possible strategies while also telling me how strong Reisen was, Lucario on the underhand had to learn about Reisen's capabilities the hard way.

Another punch attempt was shot at Reisen by Lucario, this time the long purple hair girl got a hold of Lucario's right wrist. With no time to react, I watched as she twist his arm and yanked it upwards bringing him closer to her. I could also see Reisen's other free hand pressing against his pit. When he was at a decent space she removed her hand off of his pit and clenches it into a fist, I cringed as I watched Reisen deliver a devastating punch to Lucario's stomach.

I saw him flinch from blow and he stumbled backwards, not far though because Reisen still held up his arm. A firm grunt came from her and she took Lucario into a sweep kick, her foot was behind his in which she swept it backwards ramming her heel into his ankle; still not letting go of his wrist, Reisen had brought Lucario to his knees earning another grunt of pain from him. Her grip on Lucario's wrist ended when she suddenly vanished before reappearing behind him, she leans forward with a punch that was boosted by Reisen's body bending ahead with her left leg bent and up in the air.

She was in a position similar to a ballerina while also performing what looked like a Sucker Punch attack, my mouth However reacted faster than Reisen's fist.

"Intercept it!"

And before I knew it, Reisen's fist had already collided with the back of Lucario's head. Fortunately his self-defense instincts reacted quickly and Lucario did the same as Reisen, though his warp was vastly different from hers. He first made two brief clones of himself which spread apart then quickly came together and disappeared. He reappeared behind the girl with the long purple hair and connected his palm with her back; delivering a devastating force palm (Not necessary the Pokémon attack, just combat wise).

"Uguu!" Reisen squeaked and flew a couple feet onward from the blow, once again she recovered with another forward flip and got to her feet before turning to face Lucario.

She was panting and sweating hard, but the stance she was in told us she was still ready to go. I mean she still looks like we just started the battle, how much HP (Health Points) does this preteen girl have?

Lucario on the other hand though still standing looks more fatigued than Reisen, despite having plenty of PP left Lucario still struggled to brace himself while keeping his fighting stance.

"Don't give up Lucario, you're doing great!" I cheered the heavily breathing Lucario with encouragement.

"Jin…" He panted,

"I think her power has something to do with that Elixir she drank."

I wasn't surprise he was able to notice that kind of thing because Lucario's aura was meant to do that, but what about the Elixir though?

"He, I mean Lucario is right." Eirin corrected herself before agreeing. She even said his name correctly on the first try, something that made me proud.

"My Brand Enhancer sharply increases Reisen's attack and defense power with one dose. Since she drank it earlier I'm not surprise she has plenty of energy left to fight."

Wow she made it sound like Reisen was taking a drug or something, if one bottle to her was equivalent to six Swords Dances and three Cotton Guards; I could only imagine how powerful she'll be if she drinks more.

"Okay then in that case we need to land more surprise attacks, run up to her!"

Right away Lucario understood the plan with a nod at took off towards Reisen. Tewi and Eirin on the other hand were confused.

"Going for a mindless attack? Jin-kun, what are you doing?" The nurse questioned uneasily and brought her hand to her mouth with wide eyes.

"That's a death sentence right there Jinny!" Tewi shouted while squeezing her eyes shut.

"You'll see in a moment." I swaggered and pushed my glasses upwards once again.

Lucario was almost where Reisen was standing, as expected Reisen got ready to attack so Lucario and I put the plan into action. Right when Lucario was about to tackle her, he jumped up at the last second; so fast and so high in the air no one knew for a second where he went.

Few seconds later Lucario dropped on his feet quickly and found himself behind Reisen, I anticipated her to jump out of the way three seconds before Lucario hit the ground and then I shouted.

"Swords Dance!"

And Lucario began to power himself up a second time.

"Wow that was so amazing!" Tewi's voice increased like she was sitting inside the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel in Unova; look at the view from above.

"Oh I see, you had Lucario lure Reisen into thinking you were going to attack her but changed formats at the last second."

"Well that was a dirty trick!" Reisen protested aloud.

"When you are a Pokémon Trainer, no strategy is never dirty nor a trick." I lectured her feeling somewhat like a smart ass.

"Well I'll show you! Come and get me!"

I didn't necessarily did as told but I did give Lucario another command

"Extreme Speed once more! And run in a zigzag pattern."

I said my last sentence mentally which Lucario could read through his aura. I saw him clench his fangs and teeth making a serious scowl, he took of rushing towards Reisen but started off with a dash; diagonally right then left.

Suddenly I saw Reisen take a battle stance and glared, I was shocked when I saw her red eyes suddenly glowed and shine; they lit up like ruby, red light bulbs.

I swore I saw what looked like a transparent blob of waves. It was very brief so I couldn't make out the image even with my glasses on.

Meanwhile Lucario was still dashing in long zigzag patterns, all of a sudden his Extreme Speed attack was cut short and I found Lucario clutching his head with his paws snarling in pain.

"Argh!" Lucario screamed; he looked like he was being hit with a Metal Sound attack.

"Lucario what's wrong?!" I exclaimed in concern and confusion.

"That girl! I don't know how but she is increasing the frequency of brainwaves; it's interfering with my aura!"

Reisen remains standing with that serious glare on her face, and then I heard Tewi and Eirin speak up.

"That's one of Udonge-chan's abilities." Tewi declared and then Eirin spoke too.

"Reisen is known as the Manipulation of Insanity. By frequently controlling light and sound waves in the air, she can drive her opponents into a state of insanity."

Holy crap, that is scary! I had no idea Reisen was capable of doing something quite as sadistic as this! She must be really strong if it's going to break through even Lucario's aura.

After about twenty seconds of Reisen's technique, she finally ended the waves in the air granting Lucario a bit of mercy. That was until she pulled out another Spell Card!

"Poison Smokescreen, Gas-Woven Orb!"

I saw Reisen's card transform into another bottle, the liquid was the same green color but the bottle's shape was vastly different; it was wider, kind of like a circle.

Immediately she throws the bottle to the ground harshly; shattering it. As soon the glass bottle exploded into shards the green liquid which immediately changed into green gas was released. It appeared to be heavier than the air for it was sticking to the ground.

I wish I knew what the gas does, judging by the spell's name it must be a Poison Type attack that badly poisons opponents while also reducing their accuracy. Then I felt relived for a second, accuracy wasn't a problem for Lucario at all due to his Aura Sphere attack and because he's also part Steel Type, the poisonous gas should have no effect at all.

Or so I thought.

Lucario appeared very dizzy now; he was no longer in his fighting stance and instead starting limping. He looks like he was hit by an energy draining attack like Giga Drain or Horn Leech.

"Uh-oh—Lucario is in big trouble now." Tewi mentions in a childish and suspenseful tone.

"One of Reisen's other spells, unless you're in the air you won't be escaping this lethal attack at all. That gas will gradually sap energy from opponents as long as they are on the ground."

Eirin gave me the heads up.

I listen to her and yelled, "Lucario jump now!"

But it must have too late because he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Hang in there Lucario!"

"Now let's finish this!" Reisen yelled firmly and aimed her gun folded hand at Lucario. I cringed as I watch her neon bullets getting fired out of her finger and rapidly hitting Lucario's chest in a devastating barrage. It was too much for him to handle, and when I was about to give him another command; I was interrupted by Reisen.

"Red Eye; Viewing the Circle Moon, Lunatic Blast!"

I was intimidated by the name itself, it had to sound like her version of Roar of Time or Fusion Flare. My answers confirmed to be correct after I heard another statement coming from Eirin.

"It's over, even though the number of Spell Cards needed for this spell is expensive; the attack itself is worth the cost if it lands."

Then I heard more information come out of Tewi.

"And with the condition Lucario is in right now, there's no way Udonge-chan is going to miss."

"Damn it." I cursed to myself and watched in horror as Reisen began her attack.

It turns out to be a massive, wide range beam of red aura going slightly upwards. The beam swallowed half of Lucario's body dragging him into the air with despicable force, I could hear Lucario scream but it was muffled by the loud drone Reisen's massive beam made; therefore making the scream faint.

I was witnessing a preteen girl shooting what looked like a Hyper Beam out of her eyes! This girl's potential was off the chart, from all those years of training with Lucario and my other Pokémon, we were still easily defeated! For fuck's sake I felt like we were battling a legendary!

As time passed Reisen's massive beam eventually grew thinner until it disappeared completely along with the glow in her eyes. I watched as Lucario's limp body dropped to the floor with smack; like using the attack Smack Down on a Flying Type or Levitator (any Pokémon with the ability Levitate).

"And that's how Danmaku is done!" She cheered gracefully and placed her fists onto her hips with a wide, satisfied grin on her face.

"Lucario no!" I exclaimed and ran over to the spot where he landed, Reisen launched Lucario quite far so it took me a while to get there. When I did get there though, I instantly squatted and saw a fainted Lucario lying on his front. The spirals on his eyes remained there and I quickly unzipped my fanny pack; fumbling for whatever it was I was looking for.

I heard some quick footsteps and soon sensed the female trio standing behind me looking down at my slumped Pokémon.

"Jin-san I-I didn't mean." Reisen sounded guilty and worriedly.

"Is he going to be all right?!" Tewi asked anxiously with the same tone.

"I hope Reisen didn't hit him too hard." Eirin comments concerned.

I wasn't mad though.

"Girls it's perfectly fine, there's nothing to be concern about."

I tell them calmly and took out what I was looking for; which was a Max Revive.

"That's how all Pokémon battles are like, I'm sure your Danmaku's are like this too; which is why I'm prepared for situations like these."

I held out the medical solid in front of them displaying its smooth, spiny texture. The girls especially coming for Eirin were amazed by the looks of the spiky diamond in my hands.

"What is that thing?" Eirin asked me eagerly, I can't blame her because she is a nurse after all.

"This is a medical item given the name of Max Revive." I answered her like if I were the Sensei answering a question from his student.

"Watch this," I lectured them, while I could get all nerdy and go into detail; I needed to help my Lucario as soon as I could. And that's what I did.

I placed the spiky, gold colored diamond onto Lucario's back and waited. Five seconds later the diamond sank into Lucario's body creating small transparent ripples. I heard a few gasps of astonishment (Most of them coming from Tewi) from the three girls that were watching.

When the diamond was fully inside, Lucario's body his body began to glow yellow for ten seconds before fading away.

And just like that his eyes opened up and he sprung up like nothing happened to his body at all. He was one hundred percent healthy already.

"And that's what happens," I concluded doing the same thing with my glasses; I swore it's going to become a bad habit pretty soon.

I got a long wow from both Tewi and Reisen, Eirin though had another comment to show off her impression.

"Could I please get a sample of that please? It could be my newest product here in Gensokyo if I can get a piece to study with."

I thought about her request for a few seconds, then I replied to her, "Why yes off course you may, but I have a bit of a request of my own."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Eirin asked curiously.

"Well you see, now that my Pokémon and I are in this unknown world called Gensokyo; anything that was in Pokearth won't be here. Such as Pokémon Centers which are really crucial for sick and injured Pokémon. It'll only be a matter of time before I run out of medical supplies and won't be able to buy more."

Eirin seemed confused,

"And your point is?"

"It would make my Pokémon and I very happy if you can make some medicine for us. That way you can use my medicine to work on your new product and I could supply the medicine you make so I can save myself trouble of conserving."

When the white hair nurse understood my point, her face lightens up, "Why yes of course, I'll be more than happy to do that for you Jin-kun!"

Eirin was very happy and it lightened me up to.

"In fact, give me more of your medicine and I can let you and your Pokémon stay here for free."

I felt excitement building into my stomach.

"You—you really mean it, for how long?"

The nurse's warm smile remains.

"As long as you like, until we can find a way to get you and your Pokémon back to your world, be my guest."

My grin grew ever so wide and I was euphoric, this is amazing! Now my Pokémon and I wouldn't have to go through trouble camping out in open of the unknown world! I couldn't believe how nice she was to me, my Pokémon and I were going to enjoy this I know it!

Getting dramatic I got onto my knees and bowed; my head touching her shoes.

"Thank you very much! You are very kind!"

I think I was about to cry in joy but I controlled myself and got back up.

"Please-please, it's no problem at all. I'm just happy that you are willing to help me, now the medicine please." Eirin requested; sounding a little bashful.

"Ah, yes of-of course"

I dug through my fanny pack some more before taking out another Max Revive and this time a Full Restore.

"The green bottle is a spray type medicine, though it doesn't revive fainted Pokémon; it will make a Pokémon very healthy in no time."

I happily handed her the medicines after my little explanation and she took it from me gracefully.

"Thank you very much Jin-kun I know I can count on you!"

She reaches out her hand and ruffles my short black hair into a wavy mess.

"Well then, shall we go inside for lunch?" Eirin clapped her hands and asked with joy.

Pretty soon she walked back into the room and Reisen, Tewi, Lucario, and I followed her in. As I was walking I couldn't help but feel kind of warm. My heart pounded like I just finish drinking a can of coffee while my cheeks were also tingly.

I had no idea what my body was doing.

I thought about it for a while before I felt a pair of arms wrap around mine, it was Tewi.

"Yay! you and your friends are staying! We're going to have a lot of fun together!"

Suddenly I heard Reisen's voice and turned to see that she and Lucario were on the right walking next to me. "She's right, won't you please tell me more about Pokémon pretty please!" The purple hair preteen pleaded.

"Me too, I want you to tell me too!"Tewi beseeches.

I sighed as both rabbit girls begged and said, "Sure, why not. And you can tell me more about Danmaku, what do you both say?"

"Yay!" they both cheered in unison.

I got a sigh from my Lucario. This was going to be rather exhausting, Lucario and I could tell.


	4. Meeting a Teacher and a Princess

_Journal Entry: Friday, November 21 2014_

_Well I'll be damned, it's my second day here in this mythical world which was called Gensokyo. Actually it feels more like my first day because yesterday felt so short, it shouldn't even count as a day. _

_I must say, my body feels really good now. My chill is permanently gone and so is my fever, my new friends and I were surprised how fast I recovered. Anyway, right now I am doing a bit of extreme multitasking. I'm writing in my journal while also eating my lunch and talking to my new friends which were three girls. One appeared as a preschooler, another was a preteen, and the third one was a young woman. _

_Honestly I already know their names but for the sake of the entry I'm writing down, it would be best if I did describe them on the page of this book. I mean writing in a journal is just like taking a picture, though I do have a camera I never really enjoyed using it. My journal is my camera and I always prefer writing and using imagery rather than looking at the actual picture._

_Yes I've been asked what I was writing about, in fact the girls (mostly coming from Reisen and Tewi) have been asking me the very second I started writing. I would have to write quickly in between bites of food and while they're not looking, because the 2 rabbit girls were being awfully nosy. Despite me specifically telling those two that what I write in my journal is private and for my own personal use, they still insist on begging me and attempting to peak while I'm writing. _

_Doesn't that ever happen to you when you're doing something private and someone is attempting to shatter that boundary and reveal your secret? In less nerdy terms, I'm talking about someone wanting to know your secret so badly they will do anything for you or themselves, just so you can tell them._

_That is the case right now so don't be surprised if you find this entry short, I would try to distract Tewi and Reisen by changing the subject; asking them to tell me more about Danmaku and Gensokyo while I do the same with Pokearth and Pokémon Battles. Ugh~ can I not tell you how tiresome it is to talk, eat, and write in my journal at the same time? I multitasked many times in my life, but this was too much._

_Okay new topic, so here's what else the girls told me about this Gensokyo place. _

_This whole land where all creatures exist is surrounded by "The Great Hakurei Barrier" a border created by the well-known Shrine Maiden, Hakurei Reimu in order to maintain life in youkai, even when outside humans no longer believe in them. The barrier basically is the shield of Gensokyo and blocks the entire land itself from harm, however humans or other outside creature still occasionally slip through the barrier. _

_While this gap youkai the girls keep mentioning is usually the cause of this, they told me I was one of those outside humans who "accidentally" slipped through. It all made sense to me now, I told them about the storm my Pokémon and I were caught in a couple days before. _

_The whirlpool we fell into must have washed us to Gensokyo and pass its barrier; I was unconscious on the way there so I at the time I had no idea._

_The girls wanted to hear more about my world so I told them. All the information the girls told me earlier built quite a similarity in my mind; a connection. I told them about a Legendary Pokémon who can do something quite similar to Reimu and the Hakurei Barrier; it was Arceus. I explain to them that it has been said Arceus was the creator of the entire Pokémon world, and its inhabitants that lived there. There isn't any specific guard or forcefield for Pokearth unlike the Hakurei Barrier of Gensokyo, however Arceus itself single handily protects the world from harm on its own._

_I showed a picture of Arceus to Reisen, Tewi, and Eirin on my Pokedex, they were really amazed as it was their first time witnessing such technology. They acknowledged the legendary Pokémon on the screen; saying how mythical or mysterious it was and what other powers it can use. I had to put my Pokdex away shortly afterwards because the 2 rabbit girls were getting grabby; really grabby!_

_After some time, the girls told me more about the Shrine Maiden Reimu. They told me she was the original creator of Spell Cards and Danmaku as well as the invention of the Spell Card Rule, they also describe to me that they first encountered Reimu during a Harvest Moon Festival Incident way before they met my Pokémon and I. Apparently they were both guarding Eientei from Reimu because she was trying to get to their formal master Houraisan Kaguya, a Moon Princess in hiding who has stolen their real moon and replaced it with a fake in order to serve the link between the Earth and the Moon. Unfortunately they, Eirin, and even Kaguya were defeated by Reimu, and she restored the real moon. _

_She sure sounded strong if she took down even their formal leader, I mean Lucario and I couldn't even defeat Reisen in battle. I would really like to meet this Hakurei Reimu girl some day and challenge her with my Pokémon._

_At first I was curious and asked them why they would be a part of such a scheme, they told me it was all Kaguya's plan and they had nothing to do with the incident at all; other than guarding their home like they're supposed to._

_Wow, as it turns out I had proven my thought wrong, I actually wrote more than I expected to. I tell you when I get seriously into writing in my journal, I enter my own zone and use writing as a way to express myself. I might as well replace my own mouth with my journal. _

_Nah I'm just kidding, until then—Sayonara!_

* * *

I let out a sigh and put my mechanical pencil away. Lunch was really good though I hardly had time to finish it due to my constant writing as well as conversations with Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen. I reminded myself next time to take out my journal when I'm in a secluded spot.

"So, what do you girls want to do now?" I asked awkwardly, we have been in a conversation for almost half the day already, and the match from before was already real interesting, so what else could I possibly want?

"We could explore the Human Village if you like."

That was from Reisen and she sounded like she was also yearning for more activities to do.

"Human Village?" I questioned curiously, "Is there really such thing as that?"

For Gensokyo being a mythical land full of fantasies, I didn't really expect too many humans to live here other than a Pokémon Trainer like me.

"Oh yes!" Tewi replied like I didn't believe something she said to me, "There are plenty of humans welcomed here in Gensokyo, more than you can think of."

"Which is why the Human Village was created in the first place." Eirin makes a quick statement after Tewi finished hers.

"This sounds really interesting, my Pokémon and I are looking forward to going now. Except, I have no idea where it is."

My hyped tone immediately changed when the realization of _"__where this place" was_ hits me.

"Udonge-chan and I can lead you there; it's actually not too far from Eientei."

Well I'll be damned.

"Sounds good, Eirin-chan would you like to come along with us?" I asked the nurse inviting her to come.

"Thanks that is nice of you, but I'm afraid I have to get back to work pretty soon. And besides I still have to research and experiment with the medicine you gave me so we can fulfill our requests remember?"

I suddenly felt disappointed,

"Oh I see, well it's okay. Lucario how about y-"

Reisen once again cuts me off, let's see what happens if she does that again.

"Yeah about that—you see the Human Village is a rather small place, if the humans there were to see someone like Lucario they will most likely get wild up with questions and all sorts of unwanted attention; therefore starting a commotion."

Lucario nods to Reisen's explanation before saying.

"She does have a point there Jin, I'm pretty sure the humans at this specific village will have never seen a Pokémon like me before."

I sighed, not in defeat or disappointment but because they were indeed correct about what they were saying.

"You're right, Lucario return."

I took out Lucario's Pokeball and opened it; the ball consumes him in a bright red light before taking him inside the ball with a droning sound. I shrunk the ball; clipping it back onto my fanny pack and stood up.

"Well if we want to go we should probably go now, even though it's noon the day could go by very fast." I prompted, looking at my Poketch I strapped on while eating I saw that it was already 12:30 AM. I was surprise the watch was still working despite me being in a world that wasn't Pokearth, and yes my Poketch is waterproof.

"I'm ready!" Tewi shouts and stands up as well.

"So am I, let's get going!" Reisen also exclaims and copies Tewi.

Seriously my ears were beginning to bleed (not literally) from their constant shouting, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to endure it.

"Hang on a second," I ordered them as I fumbled with my bag on my lap. "I have some spare clothes I want to change into first, do me a favor and cover your eyes or turn away please."

With the personality I had, I was always really uncomfortable exposing myself to others; especially if they're girls.

"Oh alright, but hurry up Jin-san." Reisen tells me and turns around.

"Yeah Jinny." Tewi says after Reisen and covers her eyes with her hands.

I watched as Eirin places her head onto her folded arms and began changing out of my robe, and into my trainers clothes.

About twenty seconds later we gave our temporary goodbyes to Eirin, and went outside the mansion strolling our way to this village; very new to me.

I had a hunch on what this village could be because my Pokémon and I had been to a lot of villages during our travels, one of them was literally called the "Pokémon Village" which was in Kalos.

We walked out of the mansion's foyer and out the gates, making our way down a dirt path. Next to us were the loads of tall bamboo that turned this place into a forest, I couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable seeing how many bamboo trees were grown here.

"Make sure you stay close to us Jin-san." Reisen addresses me seriously.

"We call this place the Bamboo Forest of Lost for a reason you know, if you lose your way here in this forest you'll almost never find your way back."

I watched as Tewi changes her expression into a dark one and wiggles her fingers at me.

"And at night, the youkai here will devour you and your soul!"

She jokingly lets out a creepy laugh; wiggling her fingers faster. I gulped and felt sweat trickling down my head and into my purple T-shirt.

"That was totally uncalled for! You don't need to go off scaring our new guest now do you?!"

Reisen rebukes and slaps the back of Tewi's head with her left hand.

"Owy! You're mean Udonge-chan! I was only kidding and you know it!" Tewi cries with slight tears in her eyes.

Not wanting to get involved I immediately change subject with a new topic, "So girls, tell me more about you formal leader. You said her name was Houraisan Kaguya right?"

"Yes," Reisen confirms with a nod, "well actually it's better when I refer to her as my owner, I'm her pet."

She said that last part with no hesitation at all, she actually sounded serious.

"Is that true? That's really harsh of her to call you as a servant that way!" I couldn't help but feel frustrated as I responded.

"I know." She shrugs

"But I'm not human anyways so it's not like it offends me in any way."

I sighed,

"You have good point there, but I still treat the term pet as an insult. I don't dare call my Pokémon pets and I will get very offended if others call my Pokémon that too."

"Why's that?" Reisen asks me curiously.

"Aren't Pokémon like Lucario creatures too?"

"The way I consider it, Pokémon are more than just creatures; they are wonderful friends that exist in such a world in the first place. Pokémon just like all living creatures here in Gensokyo have meaning; a purpose for doing the things the way they do. They shouldn't be captured only to be treated like servants, they all have a reason in life; they all have a reason to live."

I suddenly found myself halting in place. I was trembling and felt my eyes beginning to burn, tears were leaking down my cheek; some of them falling straight to the ground. I was—I was…

"Jin-san?" Reisen suddenly cries out with a shocked expression, she stops walking too before asking.

"Are you crying?"

I kept my face down with my eyes glued to the ground, I was force to ignore Reisen for a moment because I was trying to fight back an unwanted memory that happened to me in the past.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping Udonge-chan, Jinny?" Tewi asks and also stops walking to check on the little situation going on right now.

I sniffled a little and lift my head feeling embarrassed that the two girls were watching my sudden burst of sorrows.

"I-I'm sorry, it's nothing really…" I spoke quietly; my voice cracking a little as I talked.

I felt Reisen's hands touch my cheek, she wipes the tears away from my face. Using her thumbs, she brushes them past my lower eyelids and on my caruncle.

"It's totally fine, these sudden little things happen to me all the time. It's okay if you don't want to tell us why you were crying just now."

Reisen says to me in a gentle, quiet voice and smiles making me feel better. She did the same thing Jansey and my Pokémon would do to me whenever I cried.

"What? But I want to kn-oof!" Tewi who attempted to speak up was halted with Reisen's elbow ramming into the smaller rabbit girl's ribs.

"If you're feeling upset about anything, just come over to me and we can talk it out. I'm always available if you ever need a shoulder to cry on Jin-san."

Her words brought a smile to my face and I felt happier already, Reisen was giving me that same warm feeling I had earlier when Eirin was around me.

"Thanks Reisen-san, I know I can count on you. We're going to be great friends aren't we?"

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Tewi suddenly screams out loud startling Reisen and I; her voice echos through the Bamboo Forest.

I chuckled and happily said, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you either."

I reached out a hand and gave Tewi a pat on the head, I ruffled her hair and brushed my palm against her floppy ears earning a cute, cheerful expression as well as a satisfy "Yay!" coming from her.

"Hey Jin," Reisen pokes me in the ribs making me flinch.

"Make sure you do me later when we get back okay?"

I made a confirmed breath and the three of us continued walking.

It took about two to three minutes longer, but we eventually came up to a large gate held by brick walls and fences. There were also two unrecognizable statues standing on the sides of the front entrance. The display looked awfully similar to the entrance of the Parfum Palace in Kalos except not nearly as fancy; not that it was a problem and all. I saw a huge, wooden oval sign that read Human Village and underneath the English text were Kanji letters that translates as 人里, _Hitozato._

"Well here we are!" Reisen cheerfully announces.

"There's usually a gatekeeper here, but I heard he was taking the day off today so we can go in with no trouble at all." Tewi also announces cheerfully just like Reisen.

With a small tap of Tewi's right foot, the gate slowly but instantly flies open; granting us access to the village. Though I wasn't sure if what Tewi did was illegal or not, the three of us made our way inside. The first thing that caught my eye when we walked further into the actual area were the amount of stores and stands they have here.

"This is a village?" I questioned both Reisen and Tewi; the perplex atmosphere of this place gave me an unaware feeling.

"It feels more like a super market to me."

That statement earned girlish giggles from both rabbit girls, Reisen who was the first one to control herself explains to me.

"Well you see, this part of Gensokyo is the only safest area humans can live in without youkai trying to devour them and take their lives. The huge population of humans living here were very smart and opened up a whole bunch of shops and stands in the Human Village; it took less than 2 months to start all of this."

Tewi eventually ends her giggling too and tells me.

"Well a few youkai do visit the Human Village every now and then but, they are usually despise of by the protector of this village."

The word protector got me and I was curious as to what Tewi meant.

"Oh, and who may this protector be?"

"A powerful one, we all call her Kamishirasawa Keine."

Tewi replies before Reisen adds.

"Not only is she the protector of the Human Village, she's also a history teacher where she teaches Gensokyo's history at a school she runs around here."

Naturally being a nerd with straight A's I was enlighten to hear that this Keine person was a teacher, I always loved school because they never bore me and I enjoyed all sorts of helpful information getting fed to my brain.

Feeling excited I made an eager request to the girls.

"Can I meet this Keine person please? I really want to meet this teacher and talk to her, where can I find her?"

Reisen places her hand on the back of her head making a bashful face, I could see a sweat drop forming and traveling down her head.

"From the way you put it you must really love school." She chuckles embarrassingly, then she continues.

"Well she's usually very busy at this hour so I don't know if we'll be able to find her or not."

We continue strolling while we were in our little conversation, as we had our faces looking at each other we didn't really see where we were going. Suddenly I crashed into what felt like the body of a young woman and yelped in surprise. I heard the young woman make an "oof" too and a second after we clashed, my glasses flew off!

"Aw fuck!" I cursed to myself quietly now finding myself trapped in a blurry mess.

"Jin-san your glasses!" Reisen exclaims worriedly, I heard her clearly but couldn't see her anywhere. All that was in my vision was a blurry blob of purple with some hints of peach and dark colors.

"I'll get them for you Jinny!" I heard Tewi shout loyally but I couldn't see her either, and it also didn't help that she was up to my waist level in height.

"That's okay Tewi I got them."

Now that was the sound of the woman I bumped into a second ago, Damn it! If only I had my glasses on right now!

I spun around dizzily waving my arms and groping the air in every direction possible, eventually my hands grabbed onto something I have never felt before in my life.

It felt soft and squishy; I could immediately feel some sort of cloth on whatever cushion I was squeezing.

…

…

…

…

…Wait a minute—no—No—NO! Anything but that!

"Oh my." I heard that same woman's voice again but she sounded embarrassed, with or without glasses I had a hunch on what my hands were touching.

"Um—Your glasses sir." She reminds me nonchalantly; slipping my glasses on my ears and back onto my face.

As soon as my vision cleared, my eyes took a really **REALLY** horrific sight—my hands were grabbing the breast of the young woman.

She has brown eyes and long, silver hair with blue highlights. The woman is wearing a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top, and glyphs inscribed along its side. The dress I was seeing on her is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar.

I took about ten seconds to recompose myself for I was still in a state of shock, after those ten seconds a deep blush appears on my face and I was bright red.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" I shrieked and jolted backwards with my hands now pointed in the air and palms in front. At this point I was so embarrassed I literally turned around and got down on my knees. My palms covering my face and my head buries itself between my knees.

Yeah I know I'm being very dramatic right now, but try not overreacting when you're in the middle of public with I'm guessing thousands of civilians and your hand is on the body part of a girl or woman. If you don't think that's embarrassing enough then you are **WAY **too perverted!

"S-Sir, it's not a problem at all, you weren't looking were you were going and you dropped your glasses for a moment. Anyone without their glasses could get into all sorts of stuff like now."

The young woman forgives me, but I was still too ashamed and I kept the same pose shivering as I did so.

"Hey, get a load of that guy." I heard one male voice call out in a rude tone.

"I know right, what a total wimp." I then heard a female voice insult me harshly.

And then they starting snickering which from what I can hear pissed the crap out of Reisen.

"Who the hell are you making fun of my friend like that?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I hear her scream before firing some bullets into the air, knowing that those pathetic humans were no match for Reisen they screamed and immediately took off running.

After they left I heard snickering coming from Tewi too.

"And you! If you wish for another beating then feel free to laugh some more!"

The thought of another cruel beating from her tall, moon rabbit friend must have gave her chills because she quickly stopped laughing as if a radio was abruptly turned off.

"Sorry Udonge-chan…" she squeaks in fear before I felt her tugging onto my sleeve.

"Ummm—I think you should get up now, it's safe I promise you."

I hesitated for a few seconds still not wanting to get up and leave my comfort zone, eventually I was convinced and slowly got back up to my feet; gaining the composure I finally found. After I arose and turned myself around again, I found that the woman was still there. I shook a little but manage to get some words out of my system.

"Um-uh—Th-thank you for finding my glasses m'am, I'm really sorry about earlier and overreacting like that."

"Please, it's no trouble at all."

After she forgave me a second time she changes the subject.

"So sir, what brings you, Tewi, and Reisen to the Human Village?"

Reisen was the first one to answer, "Well you see, I told my new friend about you and he really wanted to meet you."

Then Tewi replied, "He said he also wanted to talk to you. Then that incident happened and I guess you found us instead, hehe."

A soft chuckle comes out of the smiling woman before saying, "How interesting, well now mister what is it you want to talk about now that we met?"

My eyes widen and I was shocked, no not from embarrassment mind you; it was from recognition. Could she be the woman Reisen and Tewi mentioned to me earlier?

"Um m'am, are you by any chance Kamishirasawa Keine?"

The young woman chuckles lightly again and answers with, "I sure am, and what's your name young man?"

My eyes grew wider and my glasses almost fell off again, I could feel my heart beat rapidly and I grew very excited.

"It's Sakurai Jin, wow! I really wanted to meet you a few minutes after Reisen and Tewi told me about you, and now you're right here! Standing in front of me!"

The young woman now known as Kamishirasawa Keine gives me a bright smile.

"Well now I had no idea I was this interesting, anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Jin-kun." She greets me and reaches out her hand to which I immediately shook back.

"Ditto, um Keine-chan is there a place where we can all sit and talk?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we can head over to a café and chat. I have a half an hour left before my lunch break ends so you can tell and ask me whatever you like."

She replies to me in a happy tone of voice, and the four of us began our short trip to wherever a café was.

A few minutes later we found a café which turns out to be a rather small, authentic looking restaurant. We all went inside and sat on some tall stools which were right next to the windows.

"So you say you're an outsider Jin-kun, where so?" Keine inquires.

"I'm from a mythical world too, it's called Pokearth; a place where creatures called Pokémon and humans live together in harmony."

The history teacher seems to be a bit rapt.

"That's fascinating Jin-kun, tell me more about these Pokémon creatures. Are they like the youkai, fairies, and gods here in Gensokyo?"

I adjusted my glasses thinking about what I was going to say.

"Well not quite; to start, Pokémon are living creatures who possesses their own abilities."

Knowing she's a teacher I decided to get really nerdy right now.

"Every Pokémon comes in their own shapes and sizes; there are no Pokémon in the world I come from that looks identical. Many exotic Pokémon can look scary and aggressive while others can look cute and innocent. A Pokémon can be capture by others to which the people in my world refer to as Pokémon trainers, like me. With a Pokémon, you can train it to battle other Pokémon which will give it experience and make it grow stronger."

I paused for a moment to catch my breath and took a sip of my iced chocolate.

"When some Pokémon grow powerful enough to a certain level of skill, the Pokémon will evolve; which will change its appearance, personality, and most importantly its stats. Some Pokémon however can only evolve either through trading, or with special items like this."

I unzipped my fanny pack and reached inside randomly pulling out an object which in this case was a Moon Stone. I held the thin, oval shaped stone in my right palm and displayed it on the middle of the table.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" a captivated Tewi cries in a cute, high pitch tone.

"It's just like the moon we see in the sky every night." An astounded Reisen states.

"I must say that stone is just marvelous." Keine comments with glee, "Would you mind if I borrowed it for one day so I can use it to teach a new lesson for the students Jin-kun?"

I nodded; it wasn't like I had any Pokémon in my party who needed it anyways.

"Sure, in fact you can actually keep it if you want Keine-chan."

A look of surprise shows up on the young history teacher.

"Are you sure, I mean it's such a beautiful stone." Keine asks in an unsure tone, she wasn't sure if I was being honest or not.

"Oh you don't have to worry, I have plenty of these stones with me. Also I don't need it at the moment so feel free."

A cheerful smile spreads on her face.

"Thank you very much Jin-kun, I'll make sure I take good care of it, I promise!"

I laughed and had a smile of my own, "It's no problem at all, so Keine-chan since you're a history teacher; what kind of history do you teach exactly?"

I really loved school and am a fan of teachers, though the schools I attended didn't have a specific subject I still enjoyed it. Therefore I was interested on what Keine had to say.

"Well the history I teach is rather advanced and complicated too. I lecture my students about Gensokyo's geography and special events that happened during certain times at certain areas like the Makai for instance."

Like all students, I was eager to learn which was why I wanted to talk to her in the first place. I went for another question but didn't raise my hand to get called on; that would be so awkward if I did.

"The Makai you say, and what would such a place be?"

And then Keine began her explanation, talking quickly without showing signs of fear or anxiety.

"The Makai is a dreaded, barren region of Gensokyo with no living things on it whatsoever. The area itself is engulf with toxic gasses which although enhances the power of magic is very fatal to humans. Shall you breathe enough of this gas into your lungs, you are bound to die a very slow and painful dea-."

Reisen abruptly stuck her hand in the air showing off her palm to Keine telling her to stop.

"Um Keine-san, I think it we get what you're talking about." The long purple hair girl interrupts the history teacher.

"Yeah, let's not go any further please, what if she's around; inside this café right now?" Tewi apprehensively asks, I was immediately confounded to what Tewi meant by _"she"_.

"Who are you talking about Tewi-san?" I put the screws to her, and then she gave me a gloomy look.

A few seconds later she leaned really close to my ear and covered it by cupping her hands together, I then heard Tewi whisper something into my ear.

"I think it'll be best if we drop the topic from here, if she were to be around hearing us talk about the incident; her feelings will be hurt. The incident she went through was really painful for her and we promised not to bring those bad memories back to her, so please Jinny."

I nodded my head, but hearing the words "_her"_ and "_bad memories" _only made my curiosity burn even more. Just who was she talking about?

However I'll show my respect and drop the subject; regardless for whomever Tewi was talking about.

Meanwhile the history teacher had been tapping on the table trying to get our attention; still drowned in my own curiosity I couldn't notice the noise until a few seconds later.

"Tewi? Jin-kun? Are you both alright?" She asks both Tewi and I.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course we are Keine!" Tewi stammered trying to deny what she was telling me, I on the other hand kept calm.

"Yes, Keine-chan by any chance is there a way I can attend your school?"

Okay that was seriously out of the blue, and sure enough the history teacher had a sudden look of confusion on her face, Tewi and Reisen both gasped and stared at me awkwardly.

"Well that was awfully sudden, why the unexpected request?"

The history teacher replies to me like I have indeed said something drivel.

I cleared my throat; adding some noise to cure the awkward silence between the four of us. When I found my proper words, I adjusted my glasses with two fingers and said,

"Keine-chan pardon me for making a weird request, but back in my world I loved school a lot. Learning and getting educated was my second most favorite thing in life aside from raising and training Pokémon. When I heard you were a teacher, I grew extremely excited and thought of it as a chance to go back to school and refuel my brain with education. College just wasn't the same."

I paused for a moment trying to see if Keine understood what I was saying? I was pleased to see an understanding smile on her face indicating that she got what I meant.

"I see, so you must have been a real hard working student back in your time. The teachers must have adored you Jin-kun."

I chuckled to her complement and continued where I was, "They did, and I adored stimulating my mind with fascinating facts and information."

"But are you sure you want to attend a school in Gensokyo? You have only been here for a couple of days and there will be so much you will have to learn, the stuff I teach won't have anything to do with your outside world. Plus I'm not kidding when I say my subjects are very advance and on top of that, I'm really strict when it comes to lecturing."

Hearing that from Keine made me even more psyched than I was before.

"That was one of the reasons why I loved school so much, teachers pushing their students to learn something so fascinating. It was like a parent nagging his or her child to eat candy. Other students may not have appreciated it but I sure did, also this will be another great opportunity to learn more about Gensokyo. Sure this land of fantasies is very new to me, but if it's one thing I have it's the will to learn."

Soon I got very dramatic again and did a fist pump in the air; squeezing my eyes shut and flushing fake tears out of them.

"I'll be willing to pay attention to every lecture you give me and take notes on everything you teach! So please, won't you let me attend your school so I can boost my education even further?!"

My dramatic begging only received giggles from the two mischievous rabbit girls.

The history teacher though had blank expression on her face; she was processing my request in her head and was yet to reply to me. After she remained silent for about 5 seconds longer I got a chuckle from Keine.

"Haha, if all my students acted the way you did, teaching would sure be a breeze for me."

Her expression changes to a disappointed one though she was still smiling.

"Unfortunately I have to return back to my class for my lunch break will be over in 3 minutes."

I saw her stand up while sliding her stool behind her bottom, as she got ready to leave I asked her one last question.

"Um—Keine-chan, when can we meet again?"

Keine had already begun power-walking out of the café when she turned to me and replied.

"If you have time tomorrow afternoon, come back to the café again! I enjoyed talking with you and I will think about your request while I'm teaching my students!"

The history teacher beams and waves goodbye to us, "Until next time Jin-kun, Tewi, and Reisen!"

"See ya Keine-san!" Tewi shouts back.

"Bye Keine-san!" Reisen also shouts back.

"Later Keine-chan, and thank you." I called to the history teacher and smiled.

With that Keine walks out of the café; the door's bell ringing as she opened and closed the door behind her. Keine is a really great person; I really look forward to talking to her again. There are still so many things I want to discuss with her about.

While standing in a trance with my smile never leaving my face, I felt a tug on my sleeve and immediately broke free from my trance, I looked down seeing that it was Tewi and she was giving me the heads up.

"Jinny, we should really start heading back now. It's going to get dark really soon."

I looked at my Poketch and was shocked to see that it was already 6:00 PM! I couldn't help but also notice the sun beginning to set in front of my eyes.

"You're right Tewi-san! We need to head back to Eientei as soon as possible!" I exclaimed with a sense of danger prompted to my mind. I remember Tewi saying how dangerous Gensokyo was at night.

We stood out of our seats and left the café, pass the crowds of people passing by, and finally through the exit of the Human Village. As we ran our way back, I began to take sight of other strange beings flying and floating around. Although they all appeared like human girls, the information I was given earlier that noon let me know that those were actually creatures.

However, I had no clue what species they were. Will my Pokémon be strong enough to take on them?

Reisen who noticed I was staring upwards at those mythical creatures gave me some answers.

"Those little humanoids in the air you're staring at right now are fairies Jin-san, some of the ones with no wings are youkai. I don't know the exact species of those fairies and youkai, but I can confirm to you that they are very dangerous at night, especially the youkai."

I think Tewi mentioned that to me earlier but now that I look at them, how dangerous could they possibly be? Of course I do know the term "_Looks can be Deceiving" _so I asked a different question instead.

"By dangerous, what do they exactly do?"

And then Reisen gave me an explanation I didn't see coming.

"Oh for the fairies, usually it varies. The youkai on the other hand devour their prey whole, they prey on humans."

I felt a sharp chill run through my spine when she said that, my blood ran cold with information I did not need to hear.

"By humans Reisen-san, do you mean me?" I was sort of stating the obvious but still I questioned her anyways.

"Mmhmm, yep humans like you!" Tewi confirms to me in a happy, sing song voice, her tone not one bit concern which worried me and also left me annoyed. Reisen rams her elbow into Tewi's ribs once more earning a squeal of pain from her.

"Did I not tell you not to scare our guest like that, Tewi-chan?!" She sternly questions the smaller rabbit girl.

"Uugu, yes." Tewi whimpers with slight tears in her eyes, she had a hurt look on her face.

I ignored her little, childish statement from earlier. We eventually made it back to the mansion's entrance, it was around evening right now and the whole area was slowly getting darker.

We walked through the entrance and inside the hallways; I noticed that they were lit lanterns placed next to the walls of the hallway. It appears lightbulbs were an outside thing, something this place or Gensokyo itself didn't have.

Eventually we were back in the same room (to which I know confirm it as their dining room) we were eating lunch and breakfast in.

"Oh welcome back you three." Eirin greets us with her usual warm smile.

She is sitting on the floor with the table blanket over her waist, on the other side of the bed, a woman I have never seen before is laying down on her stomach resting her chin on her stacked, crossed arms. Her lower half is covered by the table blanket and she is sound asleep.

This new sight took me by surprise, I was never introduced to this lady before.

I see her black hair which was very long; almost as long as Reisen's. She is wearing a pink shirt with many white bows and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

"Eirin-chan?" I asked and was rendered uncertain; walking further into the room I inspect the mysterious woman some more. I heard Tewi or Reisen close the sliding door behind us and following me afterwards.

"Oh whoops, my bad." Eirin caught one short.

"I didn't introduce you to my mistress yet. Jin-kun, meet Houraisan Kaguya the Moon Princess."

"Houraisan Kaguya?!" I rend the air.

Suddenly I was introduced with memories of a woman they told me about earlier, a woman whose names were the exact names Eirin tells me this very second. I had no idea she was laying there in front of my very eyes!

"You mean t-the one w-wh-who…" I stuttered.

And then Reisen turned looked at me and listed,

"Yep, refugee, Eirin's master, my owner, Tewi-chan's formal ally, the perpetrator who stole our real moon but was defeated by the Shrine Maiden Hakurei Reimu. That's her!"

Reisen was talking to me so fast I barely manage to pick up what she was saying.

This woman was Kaguya, I couldn't believe it. Hearing about her past, how would she react if she were to see me; or my Pokémon for that matter?

I begin to see Eirin call to the woman confirmed as Houraisan Kaguya.

"Kaguya-sama we have a new guest, please wake up I want to introduce you to him."

Reisen, Tewi, and I were on our knees and Eirin remained in her position. The room became quiet and I felt a sudden unease come over me.

Something about this Kaguya woman intimidated me, was it because she was actually capable of stealing an actual moon? Surely she was the Moon Princess, but the idea sounded very—damn it what's the word? Complicated? Silly?

The room remained silent for about twenty seconds longer, eventually a soft yawn could be heard from Kaguya and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

My stomach flutters with Beautiflies and Butterfrees inside and I gulp, I never felt this nervous meeting someone before. I waited to get a reaction out of this moon princess when she fully woke up, eventually she lifts her upper half body up and turns around so that her position was the same as Eirin's except she was facing the opposite direction. I flinched a bit when she suddenly turns her head towards my direction, her dark brown eyes were half closed and she appeared sleepy; just like anyone would after waking up from a nap.

I didn't want to make myself appear to wimpy so I faltered out a greeting.

"Um—hi..."

Three seconds after my nervous greeting to Kaguya, she blinks one time and slowly begins to speak, "Eirin—who is this newcomer? Who let a human like this one inside Eientei without my permission?"

She sounded very stern; the soft highness in her voice didn't calm me down a bit. I found myself trembling again, I'm beginning to believe that trembling is a habit that I have whenever I'm hit with anxiety attacks like this one.

"Well Kaguya-sama, you don't technically own the place. You are a refugee hiding in Eientei, and this young boy here is not any ordinary hu-"

Before Eirin can finish her speech she was cut off by the rude Moon Princess.

"You will not speak back to me like that attendant!" She hollers firmly at the nurse.

"Now I am going to ask you once more, who let a human into Eientei?"

Who was she to talk to my friend like that; while I should be pissed I'm not. For one thing she is Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi's mistress and angering someone who stole the moon before would definitely cost me my life.

"M-My name is Sakurai Jin—and I was t-taken in by your pet and ally. Y-you see I was unconscious and ran a fever and these three were so kind enough to nurse me back to health."

I was stuttering but made my point clear.

More unnerving silence filled the room and then Kaguya turns back to Eirin and questions.

"Is that true Eirin?"

Though Reisen wasn't the one asked, she still nods and replies to the Moon Princess.

"It is, Kaguya-sama. Also he's not any normal human, he's a Pokémon trainer; he trains and owns exotic looking youkai called Pokémon."

The Moon Princess spun around angrily towards Reisen's direction and snaps.

"I didn't say you can talk, my pet!"

With that the long, purple hair girl straightens her back and with an intimidated expression stammers.

"S-sorry, Kaguya-sama."

And I was feeling the same way as Reisen after Kaguya turns her face back towards mines. She's not glaring at me; but that emotionless expression she had told me she was annoyed on the inside. Her eyes had become hollow, something that really freaked me out.

"What are you playing at, boy?" She questions me in that same strict tone; making me gulp.

"Does an average human like you really own such youkai?"

I could feel myself shivering harder than before and I was sweating quite a lot, at this point I had trouble wondering what this princess wanted from me?

I try to assume what she wanted so I asked, "W-would you like t-to see t-them?"

My stammering not helping the situation one bit, then I got a sigh from her.

"What are you so afraid of boy? Do you think I'm going to harm you? Because I am capable of doing such damage to human newcomers like you."

My nerves were even more unease with that cold tone of hers, I was struggling to keep calm but still I manage to speak.

"N-no that's not it at all!" I stuttered now having a nervous breakdown, "Y-y-you ask to s-see my p-Pokémon s-so I w-was going to sh-show you."

Much to my displeasure the room stays painfully silent once again, Kaguya stares at me with that same cold stare. I had a feeling she wouldn't have a clue what I was saying but still I waited for a response from the Moon Princess.

After some time thankfully, she sighs and decides to speak; a reply I've been waiting for.

"Well what are you waiting for human? Go outside and show me your so called exotic youkai."

Kaguya sounded impatient; I didn't want to waste her time so immediately I got up and went to the sliding door which leads to the patio. I bashfully slid the door open and went outside, as I stepped off the patio and onto the grass; a feeling of excitement comes over my body.

It was both negative and positive, I sighed as I looked down at my Pokeballs attached to the strap of my fanny pack.

Wow, it was time. It was already time to show the rest of my team the new world that awaits them. Time to show off the rest of my Pokémon to Eirin, Tewi, Reisen, and the unnerving Kaguya.

"I don't have all night boy." The Moon Princess impatiently reminds me.

Taking another deep breath; I detached all six Pokeballs and threw them up into the air.

"All right everyone, come on out!"

The darkness on the patio, illuminated with lanterns placed around the area light up even more with the barrage of blue lights. The sound of popping repetitively flooded the very air like fireworks, along with the mass of sparkles the light made.

Soon the shape of my Pokémon team came into view and before you know it, they were all revealed. The four girls in the dining room and I were greeted the cries of my Pokémon now released from their Pokeballs.

"Rroooahhh!" the roar from my Charizard.

*Snarl* the growl from my Raikou.

"Nyu!" The squeal from my Latias.

"Nrghhah" the grunt from my Lucario.

"Gtch, rch." The hiss from my Genesect.

"Greninja!" The cry from my Greninja.

As expected Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen all had their minds blown. They all rushed outside shrieking; their over excited aura inside them.

When they were about a couple feet from where my Pokémon stood, they all greeted my Pokémon in loud hyped tones.

"So nice to meet you all! You all look so cool!" Reisen shouted.

"Hi there! You are all so awesome!" Tewi exclaimed.

"Hello all of you!" Eirin greeted, thankfully she wasn't nearly as loud as the two rabbit girls.

Because Lucario was the first one to be introduced he wasn't shy nor intimidated and stood there calmly, the same couldn't be said for the other five who were released from their Pokeballs.

They all clamored with puzzled looks on their faces, Charizard and Raikou backed away slowly from the girls, Latias flew behind me shyly, Genesect went into its High-Speed Flight Form and lied still on the ground, and Greninja swayed his body in a defensive manner.

I sighed in stress, having to explain to the rest of my Pokémon what was going on was going to be a pain in the ass.

Meanwhile Kaguya witnesses my Pokémon Team from inside the dining room, with the personality she had I wasn't surprised she wasn't fawning over them like Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen were right now.

"So these are the exotic youkai I was told about." She said nonchalantly.

The calmness in her voice still rattled me but I was glad she wasn't impatient anymore.

I felt nudge on my right shoulder and turned my head around to see that it was Latias, she looked scared; frightened because she was in a place she didn't want to be, and I couldn't blame her.

"Nyuu…" she whimpers into my ear.

I then turned over to Eirin who was squatting down and chatting with my Greninja; the ninja frog still swayed at the nurse defensively, I'm guessing he already knew Eirin wasn't human.

The sound of loud roars could be heard and my head abruptly changed direction, I was displeased to what I was seeing.

Reisen has been chasing Raikou this whole time; she was infatuated by him and her hands were groping the air trying to hug the electric saber tooth tiger only for him to leap away from her.

Tewi has been running around in circles trying to stomp out the flame that light at the end of Charizard's tail. She thought his tail being on fire was a bad thing and attempted to extinguish it only for Charizard to avoid the insane, tiny rabbit by constantly lifting his tail and rotating in circles.

"Hey girls, don't do that please! You're scaring them!"

I immediately ran over to the commotion hollering sternly at the two rabbit girls for their own safety. If the Reisen and Tewi frightened my Raikou and Charizard too much, they could seriously hurt the girls badly and I'll be held responsible.

Using swift movements I lifted Tewi off the ground and away from the frightened Charizard, when we were at a safe distances I put her down and ran towards Reisen and Raikou. When Raikou leaped away from the crazed rabbit girl with the long purple hair a final time, I stood in front of Raikou and spread my arms apart telling Reisen to stop.

"You girls need to calm down, my Pokémon are already stressed being in a new world and trying to touch them like that will only make it worse! You have to understand that they don't know who you all are yet."

Reisen though she understood what I said, kept the playful expression and said,

"I'm sorry, but the cuteness was just way too much for me."

Tewi suddenly pouts her voice was in a teasing tone.

"I was only trying to say hi!"

Another breath escaped me, this time it was impatient.

"That's why you introduce yourselves to them slowly. You have to gently explain to them who you are and where they are, I mean you wouldn't like it if you both were in a new place and people you don't know started hording over your body."

After I finished my explanation a loud splash was heard and I reacted to the sound of the rushing water. In front of me was Greninja standing and posing threateningly with a soaked nurse on her bottom. Apparently I forgot to remind Eirin about the same thing I told Reisen and Tewi, and she had to learn it the hard way.

"Oops," she chuckles, due to it being night time right now she was shivering in cold.

"I-I guess I shouldn't have tried to s-shake this one's h-hand."

I closed my eyes and huffed momentarily; sliding my glasses up with a finger.

About twenty minutes had past and I finally managed to explain to my Pokémon what was going on, where they were, and who these girls are. I had a lot of help from Tewi and Reisen so explaining wasn't too hard. We told Lucario and the others every detail possible and how we got here in the first place.

At first they had no clue what we meant and they were all baffled from what the girls and I said.

After a while Latias calmed down and flew around the mansion and the bamboo trees to explore, the gust she made when flying swayed the trees back and forth sending leaves floating in the air.

It was a beautiful sight and I got a bunch of "wows," from Tewi and Reisen. Eirin was sitting on the porch with a dry towel wrapped around her and a cup of hot tea in her hands, with her happy expression, she made her usual warm smile.

Kaguya kept quiet with no emotion and thought nothing about Latias' display.

Soon my other Pokémon calmed down to and decided to explore the place too. Genesect and Charizard flew after Latias while Greninja jumped onto the roof of the mansion and sat there. Lucario walked over to the three girls and sat next to them, I could distinctively hear a conversation between Tewi, Reisen, Eirin, and Lucario. Finally Raikou cautiously walked around the mansion looking around.

"Boy."

I turned around to the sound of Kaguya calling to me. When I faced the porch she was sitting on, I jumped back a little; Kaguya was standing right in front of me.

"Gah! Wh-when did you get here?!" I asked startled. Talk about a jumpscare, she was really close to me!

Her face remained deadpan as she began to speak, "I want to make a deal with you."

"Huh?"

I was curious, what kind of deal would she have in mind? For someone like Kaguya, she's very unpredictable so I didn't know why she suddenly wanted to make a deal with me.

"I-I'm listening." I stammered, her unforeseeable nature still frightening me.

"I must say human boy, you are rather strange to be keeping such youkai as pets."

I couldn't help but scowl and clench my fist when she said that. At this point I didn't care who Kaguya was, who does she think she is calling my Pokémon pets?!

"Hey, now that was totally uncalled for!" I snapped angrily for I was greatly offended.

Her face was still untouched.

"Angry now are we?" She questions me tauntingly driving my anger further.

"I would like to challenge those exotic youkai of yours to a Danmaku match, all six of them one by one. If you or shall I say "they," can defeat me, I shall grant you the privilege of staying here at Eientei until you can find a way back to your world. If you lose, then off into the wild you go. It'll be your responsibility surviving in Gensokyo by yourself."

This deal Kaguya was giving me gave me a look of dismay.

"But, Eirin-chan already said I cou-"

My sentence was harshly cut off by the Moon Princess, she glares at me.

"I do not care what my attendant told to you! I am the Moon Princess of Eientei and will have every right to kick out uninvited guest like you, human!"

I made my fist squeeze tighter and hollered loudly,

"You don't own this place! You are a refugee hiding in Eientei, Eirin-chan said so herself!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin flinch from my sudden outburst of anger. I'm usually a very mellow, easy going person who doesn't get mad easily, however I am really sensitive about my Pokémon so when others insult them like Kaguya did, I would blow up. There was just no way was I going sit back and let my Pokémon take offensive insults like earlier.

Yet Kaguya still wasn't fazed, I began to think whether she was born like that or something in her life scarred her and now she can't express herself properly.

There was more silence filling the air after I snapped at the Moon Princess, it was getting really tiresome so I immediately sigh impatiently and growled.

"But fine, if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get."

As soon as I accepted Kaguya's deal I heard protests coming from the three other girls sitting on the porch next to us.

"Jin-kun you can't!" Eirin exclaimed, disapproving Kaguya's granted request.

"She's the Moon Princess Jin-san! That's our master you're challenging!" Reisen reminded me.

"You won't survive half a night out there in Gensokyo Jinny!" Tewi cried.

I could feel my confidence boiling; hearing the girls' disapproval.

"Don't worry girls, with my whole team against her; how hard could this be?"

I wasn't going to lose to someone like her.

And then I heard Kaguya giggle, which was something that was really out of the blue due to her expressionless personality. It wasn't a girlish giggle like the three girls though, this one was the taunting type. The type where I knew Kaguya didn't believe a word I said.

"Hehe, cocky aren't you."

Suddenly she takes off the ground and floats a safe distance away from where I was standing. When her feet lightly touched the ground again, five strange, authentic looking items flew out from behind Kaguya's back and were floating in the air around her.

What in the world were they?

"Everybody, come over here!" I called out to my Pokémon.

As expected all six of them loyally rushed back to me; their attention was gotten.

The five of them of course were going to be baffled knowing that they were going into battle with someone who wasn't a Pokémon at all, but at this point I didn't care. We have to win, that's what mattered right now.

"Everyone, we're going into battle right now. All of us are going to take on that woman right there." I instructed them and pointed at Kaguya.

Unsurprisingly the five of them all made their cries of confusion like they had no clue what I was saying. Ignoring their clamors though, I pressed all five of the Pokeballs' buttons and got all except one Pokémon back inside.

"Greninja you're up." I ordered firmly.

The ninja frog hesitated some more before sighing and going along with it. He jumps in front of me and gets into a battle pose; facing the Moon Princess.

"Kaguya, your first opponent is going to be my Greninja, show us what you can do!" I told her in a battle ready tone.

She grinned and her objects floated around her a little faster than before.

"Well then, I shall allow you to make the first move."

I slipped my glasses up making a serious face. This was it, our second battle with a non-Pokémon. We're not holding back!


	5. This is no Legendary Pokémon!

"Greninja, Hydro Pump!"

I command firmly and stuck my arm forward with an open hand.

"Greneen!" the Ninja Frog stands on his hind legs and preforms a pose; his arms were brought up with one arm reaching higher than the other.

A full, massive torrent of water is shot out of Greninja's mouth at high pressure.

"…"

But Kaguya just stands there blankly; like she had no clue that she was going to get a face full of icy, cold water in less than three seconds. And then with a loud splash, the Hydro Pump lands successfully, drenching the unusual princess in water shot out like a fire hose.

Or at least I thought she was getting drenched.

The high pressured, rushing water eventually came to an end with Greninja still standing in that same pose. When Kaguya came into view, our eyes widen and we both exclaim in unison.

"What the?!"

"Niin?!"

We were both shocked to see that Kaguya was completely dry. Not even a drop of water landed on her, she wasn't even a slight bit damp!

I also saw the princess inside some sort of transparent magic, it's hard to describe it but it resembles something similar to Light Screen except it was a sphere instead of a box; much like the move Protect. Even more bewildering was that her magical force field was also dry; Greninja's Hydro Pump literally didn't do a thing.

Just what was she anyways?

Then I saw one those peculiar objects float in front of Kaguya, Greninja and I got a good look at the thing. It was a brightly colored, glowing jewel, it took the shape of two turquoise pearls fused together with some kind of glass, yellow and white tail coiling around it, and I could feel it giving off a very powerful dragon essence.

"Impossible Request, Dragon's Necklace -5 Colored Shots-"

As the jewel continues to float in front of Kaguya, it and the card vanishes in thin air. Kaguya then begins firing an overwhelming barrage of magical, colored bullets.

I immediately grew intimidated; the display was blindingly intense. There were countless projectiles heading for Greninja and I was petrified, but I still barely manage to utter out a command.

"D-d-dodge it!"

Greninja thankfully heard me and jumped out of the way as the first cluster of bullets clouted the ground like Pin Missile.

I watched in suspense as Greninja did his best to evade every single rainbow bullet, he leaps to side after side before proceeding to run on his light feet. He was doing very well, despite the most of the bullets homing in on him. He shifts his body left and right on instinct while he continues dashing; his feet not making a sound on the ground. As time progresses he switches from running to jumping onto the roof above the patio evading every single bullet with short hops, rolls, flips, hand springs, and slides.

I felt an uneasiness feeling coursing its way into my spine; my head begins racing violently as I thought of a way to counter attack. There's no way Greninja was going to be able to continue dodging for long, it'll only be a matter of time before the Ninja Frog takes a hit.

With quick thinking I gave Greninja another command.

"Substitute!" I hollered.

And then Greninja swiftly jumps off the roof like he would off a cliff, he exposes himself by spreading out his arms and legs; he was intentionally making himself vulnerable for the bullets to hit. As expected at least twenty more clumps of the rainbow colored bullets pelt Greninja, leaving behind loud, colorful explosions.

"Oh my god! What just happened?!" Tewi exclaims; she probably wasn't expecting something like that.

"Whatever Jin-san said to Greninja, that crazy frog just allowed Kaguya-sama to shoot him!" Reisen states loudly, though I remain confident however.

Eirin didn't say anything though and instead went wide eye while also sipping her tea.

Ten seconds after the bullets smacked Greninja, the usual green, chibi dinosaur doll lands smack onto the ground. The plushie lied on its side with smoke rising from it.

"Wah?" Tewi called aloud, a reaction I was likely to expect.

"What just happened, what did you tell Greninja to do?" Eirin asks me confused, despite me specifically saying the move's name earlier.

"Where did that froggy go?" Reisen questions, she was just as puzzled as the rest of the girls.

I could care less about Kaguya's bland reactions and grinned assertively, I had a feeling the Moon Princess wouldn't be able to block an attack coming out of nowhere.

"Attack now!"

And with my command said, Greninja appears behind Kaguya's back in an instant poof of white smoke.

"Nin!"

The Ninja Frog screams as he quickly draws his leg forward, about to land a round house kick to Kaguya's spine. Suddenly she evades it by disappearing; making Greninja completely kick into nothing but thin air. It all happened so fast, all I manage to see was her body going blurry for a brief second before she mysteriously vanished.

"!"

I grunt in disbelief as I turn my head frantically, trying to locate where the princess was. When I looked up I found that she was high up into the air, instantaneously I try to warn Greninja as fast as I could, but by the time my mouth even opened an inch.

"Divine Treasure, Brilliant Dragon Bullet."

Kaguya already finishes her chanting and begins clumping magical, glowing orbs around her. They were the same five colors and instead of a whole group, Kaguya shoots them individually. However each one shot down in succession flew at blinding speed, I cringed and gritted my teeth as an endless barrage of orbs rapidly smacks Greninja like a machine gun.

"Ja-jah-jaah!"

Greninja cries out in pain as each orb that hits him explodes; swallowing him in a combination of ground dust and smoke.

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself quietly in a growling tone.

And then Kaguya lands a follow up consisting of the last twenty orbs to which she shoots down in a large, compacted clump. It was the size of a cannon ball, and it was heading towards Greninja from above.

"Greninja, get up now!" I ordered, now seeing the Ninja Frog lying on his stomach twitching. He was covered in small wounds and bruises.

Frustration builds in my chest, what the hell kind of attack did Kaguya just use on Greninja?! I'm talking about an authentic Hidden Power each packing a punch like Giga Impact and moving at a speed of Aqua Jet!

Thankfully my words were strong enough to remind Greninja that he still had some strength in him left, my soul was at peace when I saw him slowly getting up onto his feet. I watched as he deflects the clump of orbs with his webbed hand; making grunting noises as he did so.

"Don't underestimate the power of Kaguya-sama's Five Impossible Request, Jin-san!"

That was Eirin, and she was giving me some information which intimidates me because of the word _impossible._

"Five Impossible Request?!" I repeat to the nurse shockingly, I sounded like I was told that my Pokémon laid an egg for the first time.

"Yeah, and this only the first request." Tewi informs to me, "The next four requests will be a lot worse."

I gulp as I tried my best to remain assertive, there was no way Kaguya could be capable of casting something more powerful than the previous spells she used on Greninja.

Well—I don't know that.

Reisen is staring at a heavily panting Greninja and cups both hands around her mouth, loudly cheering, "Come on froggy, Greninja, stay alive and hang there!"

I didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside was really happy being encourage by Reisen's support. I felt like Greninja and I were being supported with the move Helping Hand, and thanks to Reisen's words of encouragement, I also manage to come up with a strategy on how to get Kaugya down.

"Hydro Pump, once more!"

"Greeeeniieen!"

Greninja fires another torrent of high pressured water up into the air; aiming for Kaguya. I anticipate her to fly out of the way and went for the unthinkable.

"Now use that water to launch yourself into the air!"

The Ninja Frog abruptly stops shooting the water and instead did some kind of karate chop. When his webbed hand firmly chops the ground, another sudden burst of water is shot; sending him high into the air like a rocket ship. The amount of water being shot out was greater and the pressure was even higher than before.

Kaguya who has already flown her way to the far left side, witnesses the Ninja Frog shooting water from below. He soars through the air zipping above her, and I can see her turning her head; keeping Greninja in sight.

"Now send her flying to the ground!"

And that's when Greninja who was in an upside down position, flips back right side up and drops down with both feet stretched to his limits. Like how our strategy was planned, Greninja comes down on Kaguya; slamming onto her forehead like a footstool. Using her forehead as a spring board, I see Greninja backflip higher into the air.

"Aah!"

The Moon Princess grunts briefly before her whole body is spiked to the ground at the speed of sound. A loud thud floods the air and dirt flies in every direction, a few seconds later Greninja descends to the ground too; he drops quickly like a rock but lands softly like a feather.

"Gre." He says with satisfaction, and I can feel my heart pounding with confidence.

"Yay, I knew you could do it Greninja!" Reisen cheers out loud; exhilarating the Ninja Frog. He replies to her with an acknowledged cry and nods.

"What power…" An astonished Tewi comments with an impress tone.

"To think Kaguya-sama will take a blow like that from Greninja, I don't think even the Shrine Maiden was able to move and fight so swiftly like this." Eirin states while fiddling around with her white robe she wore underneath her towel.

"With a good battle tactic, any Pokémon can accomplish anything no matter how strong the opponent is." I say kind of in a bluffing way.

Sliding my glasses up with a finger, I watch as Kaguya starts to get up. I wasn't going to let her counter attack so I decide to finish the job quickly.

"Finish her off with Shadow Sneak!"

Greninja who was on his three's with one arm stick outwards, stood up on his two's and places his hands together in a ninja manner. One webbed hand was slightly higher than the other and his entire body vanishes with a poof.

"Wah, froggy disappears again!" a flabbergasted Tewi exclaims.

Eirin finishes the rest of her tea and places the cup beside her; she tries to observe where Greninja could have gone.

"Where did he go this time Eirin-sama?" Reisen asks Eirin, in return she shrugs her shoulders and closes her eyes.

By this time Kaguya was already back on her feet; standing with that same emotionless face from before, except this time some areas of her face were covered in dirt.

I grin proudly for she had no clue Greninja disappeared again and where he vanished to, although it was night time the areas which were illuminated by the lanterns gave off a small, circular shadow sliding across the ground.

With the help of my glasses, I was easily able to locate where the shadow was going; it slides underneath Kaguya's feet stealthily.

After the shadow was behind her back another poof fills the air and Greninja reappears swinging another roundhouse kick.

"Niin!" Greninja gutturals firmly.

I felt my confidence boil as I was about the see the Ninja Frog put an end to the Moon Princess, this battle felt a lot easier than I imagined it would be. Sadly I felt my boiling confidence shatter immediately after I witness something Greninja and I didn't see coming.

Without even turning herself around, she sticks her arm out and grabs the incoming kick.

"Greneen?!" Greninja exclaims; his webbed ankle was held firmly in place by Kaguya's hand.

"Eh?!" I also exclaim, Kaguya's reflexes were so fast it was scary! I was serious dumbfounded on how well she was easily able to detect these kinds of attacks. Shadow Sneak is supposed to be a really quick attack, plus Greninja was already behind her and she literally just got off the floor.

Just how fast does Kaguya even recover anyway?!

And with over the chart strength, she swings the helpless frog into the air by his leg. Greninja gasped in dismay and was immediately hurled to the ground roughly; like the way she were to bounce pass a basketball.

I saw the way Kaguya swiftly and gracefully spun her body around when she threw Greninja.

"Jaaaah!" He screams in pain as he rebounds off the ground a little bit; there was a loud crack noise left behind. He lies there injured with his body twitching slightly, I began trembling and growled in displeasure.

Kaguya remains in her standing position with her arms next to her side; she begins firing a thin, long stream of colorful bullets at the crippled Ninja Frog. The bullets were shot out of thin air; next to the Moon Princess.

"GRENEEEEEEEEN!" Greninja shrieks in agonizing pain.

I watch in horror as the Ninja Frog is swallowed up in small, colorful explosions. The three girls sitting on the porch, cringe to the sight of their Lunarian master dominating the poor frog. A half a minute has passed and Kaguya finally ceases her firing; the smoke clears and I could see badly wounded Greninja lying on his back with spirals in his eyes.

"Grrreeennneeen…" Greninja groans in discomfort.

"Oh no, froggy!" Tewi cries in disappointment; she tucks in her knees and hugs them tightly with her arms.

"Greninja…" Reisen softly says in slight despair.

"You fought well Greninja, to be able to do this much on Kaguya-sama was huge." Eirin nonchalantly complements before turning her head to face me. "Jin-kun, you trained him very well." Eirin complements me as well.

I was enlightened by her words, but despite this I still sigh in disappointment and took out Greninja's Pokeball; aiming it at the unconscious Ninja Frog.

"Greninja, return."

The Pokeball shoots its thin beam of red light; it hits Greninja's chest and engulfs him in the light until only his red silhouette was seen. The red light was quickly sucked back into the Pokeball; taking Greninja with him.

I instantly shrunk the ball and clipped it back onto my fanny pack; immediately reaching for another one.

"Raikou, let's go!"

I threw Raikou's Pokeball into the air and out he came. With a battle ready roar, he lands softly on all four paws and glares at Kaguya fiercely, while doing so he snarls slightly.

Suddenly the four girls' clothes and hair began to sway like there was small breeze in the air; the same thing happened to me, except I didn't feel any breeze.

"What is this energy I am feeling?" Eirin questions aloud.

Reisen and Tewi also notices this and wonders the same thing.

"It feels powerful." Tewi comments.

"I'm assuming it's coming from that cute kitty I tried to hug earlier." Reisen guesses as she adjusts her long, purple hair which flew in the air.

"Correct." I state,

"This energy you're all feeling right now is called Pressure, Raikou's ability. With this, the amount of energy every attack is used on Raikou will deplete even more than usual."

"Abilities I see." Eirin answers understandingly, I notice Reisen and Tewi about to inquire me as well, but because we were in a battle right now I wouldn't have time to answer their questions.

"Leer!" I shout.

"Grrrrr."

Raikou growls aggressively; glaring even harder and his eyes begin glowing white. The glow in his eyes flew out; making its way towards the Moon Princess. In the first place Raikou's glaring and growling didn't phase Kaguya one bit, but it will soon once the eye shaped lights hit her.

The lights made direct contact with Kaguya's eyes and I was immediately shock to see that her expression still didn't change. It seems Kaguya gives little to no shits about anything, but to be immune by a fucking Leer attack?! I think this princess has something like Clear Body or Big Pecks.

Since the status move didn't work, I went for an offensive attack.

"Crunch!"

With an intimidating snarl, Raikou curves his back sticking his rear into the air. His two long fangs sticking out of his mouth glow dark purple and he springs into the air; he was going to pounce on Kaguya and bite her.

Unfortunately because Kaguya is known for fast thinking and reflexes, she counter attacks so quickly it leaves me stunned.

"Impossible Request, Buddha's Stone Bowl -Indomitable Will-"

Kaguya chants and another object floats in front of her, this time it was a peculiar stone bowl. It looks a lot like the bowl I use for grinding herbs with except it was a lot bigger, like those bowls used for ramen noodle soup. The shape even made it appear like it was meant to be eaten with.

By this time Raikou would have already sunk his fangs into Kaguya, had she not grabbed his neck at the last second and slammed his entire back and head to the ground beneath.

Good Arceus! Who gave this princess such strength, I'm talking being able to grab a legendary Pokémon and halting its attacks so easily. To Kaguya, Raikou felt like a Magikarp and I felt like trying to capture Mewtwo with a random wild Pokémon that I had just captured a few seconds ago.

After the loud thump Kaguya made by slamming Raikou to the ground, he lets loose a low, pain filled roar. The Moon Princess holds Raikou down by his neck and onto his back. I watch as Kaguya keels down and firmly places her knees onto Raikou's chest; holding it there painfully. With her other free hand she gathers both of Raikou's paws and wraps her arm around them; locking them firmly in place.

Some glowing balls of light appear around Kaguya in a curve, as if she was underneath a rainbow. Three of them appear in front of her chest and then every single one of them fires out a thin, blue and white beam. The beams were the same color as the balls.

"Roorah!"

Raikou roars in pain as the beams strike his belly, thighs, head, and face. As he bellows in agony, he twists his body back and forth feebly squirming under Kaguya's grasp. It looked like he was being struck by Signal Beam.

"Wow, Kaguya stops the giant kitty like if he was just some puny organism." Tewi comments, I had no idea who's side she was on anymore.

"So basically Kaguya-sama took out another Spell Card while she drew Raikou in for an attack. When Raikou was about to land the killing blow, Kaguya-sama intercepted it by grabbing him and pinning him down. By the time she had him in a vulnerable position, Kaguya-sama unleashed her spell onto Raikou dealing massive damage."

Eirin explains as if she were critiquing our battle, and she was totally correct! She snuggles herself a little more under the robe and towel.

"Be careful Jin-san and Raikou! This is Kaguya-sama's second request." Reisen warns us, figures since she did chant the words _Impossible Request _once again.

"Shit!" I mentally curse to myself.

I had two choices at this point, withdraw Raikou and use a different Pokémon or try to counter attack. It was a really tough choice, but with fast thinking and a grunt, I finally decided to attempt a counter attack.

"Thunder Bolt now!"

Raikou lets out a choked groan and let's loose a surge of electricity; the bolts blanket Kaguya and a wide range of the battle field illuminates even more. I feel my soul calm down once again as I saw Kaguya squeeze her eyes shut; trying to endure the shocking pain.

And to our pleasure, Kaguya reluctantly lets go of Raikou's neck and legs. She leaps off of his chest floating backwards at a decent pace; I can see some excess sparks appearing on her clothes and hair.

"Well sure that did it." Reisen remarks with success.

"Hooray, big kitty is free!" Tewi cheers.

"So this giant, cat like beast can produce electricity?" Eirin asks; trying to rehash what she just saw, "That is just, remarkable!"

While I am flattered by the three girls' positive feedback, I am also concern with Raikou. Kaguya must have done a lot of damage to him because I watch him struggling to get up. He does thankfully, but his legs are trembling and his body is twitching slightly. I can also see some decent wounds on his belly.

Looking back at Kaguya, I see a barrage of small, green stars flying out of her rapidly in random directions.

"Is this a really wide range version of Swift?" I thought to myself before giving Raikou another command.

"Wild Charge, let's go!"

Raikou swings his head diagonally down and then swings it back up; he roars loudly and stares up into the sky. His whole body was engulfing itself in electricity, until only a thin outline of Raikou was seen.

As the move speaks for its name, Raikou charges at Kaguya; plowing through the barrages of green stars.

"Amazing! Raikou is grazing through some of Kaguya-sama's projectiles!"

Hearing that statement from Reisen left me curious.

"Grazing you say? What's that?" I question Reisen curiously and she replies to me.

"Grazing is the concept of moving close to a projectile without actually hitting it, though Raikou is charging through most of them and taking damage, some of the projectiles will brush off of him and he will take no damage from there."

I grinned, what Reisen told me was really useful, and it'll provide us useful in the long run.

Kaguya sends out more of those blue and white lights and they shoot their beams at Raikou; assisting the stars.

Due to the electricity, Raikou was able to plow through the stars and beams more easily. When he was less than a half a foot away from Kaguya, he lunges at her with his shoulder pointed at her stomach.

I hear Kaguya grunt as the electrified tiger successfully rams into her stomach, the direct contact made a loud explosion causing both Kaguya and Raikou to fly backwards.

Fortunately Kaguya took a lot of damage, I could see her sparking more than before and I can even see her panting with her hands clutching her stomach. Unfortunately so did Raikou, not only did the attack Wild Charge seriously hurt Raikou due to recoil damage, but he also took a lot of damage from Kaguya earlier; he now has even less energy than before.

I could see the electric tiger panting heavily; there was a low, vibrant growl with every exhale. He was badly wounded and was now using three paws to support himself; the red recoil sparks also indicate that he was in bad shape and in no condition to continue battling.

This is bad, if Raikou takes anymore damage he won't last much longer.

"Raikou, come back for now." I nonchalantly say as I took out Raikou's Pokeball and withdrew him.

I took out another Pokeball.

"Latias, come on out!"

Her thrown Pokeball opens up with a flash and out came Latias, one of my most closest and trusted Pokémon aside from Lucario.

"Nyu!" Latias squeals in a battle ready tone.

And then I heard Kaguya speak, it has been a while since she said anything during the battle, because for the most parts she only kept quiet.

"Finally, an opponent who can actually fly. I was getting tired of fighting your petty, ground loving youkai."

Wow an expected rude comment coming from the Moon Princess, *Pfft* little bitch.

The first thing that came to my mind when she said _ground loving youkai _was, "did she think Greninja and Raikou were Ground Types?" Until a sense of Déjà vu came over me. That's right, I was told Danmaku meant flying around in the air shooting projectiles and using spells. They were exactly like Sky Battles in Kalos, only you use more Special Attacks than Physical Attacks.

With that sense coming over me, the persistent confidence that shattered earlier came back and I eagerly gave Latias the first command.

"Mist Ball!"

"Nyuuuu!"

As the name speaks for itself, a helping of turquoise mist formulates in her mouth; morphing into the shape of a sphere. With a firm, high pitch squeak; the sphere of mist shoots out of Latia's mouth leaving behind a large ring of aura.

It flew at Kaguya like a torpedo which at first glance would have looked like it was going to make direct contact, but at this point I knew what Kaguya was capable of.

Just as I suspected, she twirls around gracefully like a ballerina and evades the upcoming attack. What happens next is a technique Latias and I practiced from all those years of training, the sphere of mist curves into a small U-turn and returns to Kaguya like a boomerang.

I also anticipated Kaguya to fly up and avoid the Mist Ball a second time, so upon fast thinking I brought the plan into action.

"Fly up!"

"Nnyyu!"

Latias flies up into the air at the exact same time Kaguya took off. Now both females were facing each other like earlier except they were both really high off the ground, about twenty inches above the roof of the patio.

Instantly I jerk my head upwards looking at Latias and Kaguya and hollered another command.

"Now use Psychic!"

"Yuu!"

With another battle scream from Latias, her eyes turned blue; causing a thin outline of ESP to surround Kaguya's body. I watch proudly as Latias sends Kaguya back down to the ground using her Psychic. The Moon Princess was pulled down and lands hard with a smash, just like a meteor. Now that Kaguya was lying on her back, I use this time as an opportunity to set up.

"Calm Mind."

"Nyu…"

Though still glowering, Latias closes her eyes and coos calmly; taking a breath. I watch her red body glow with soothing, blue energy as she exhales.

Now that both her Special Attack and Special Defense were boosted, Kaguya will sure have a heck of a trouble dealing with us now.

"Amazing! Brilliant strategy both of you!" Tewi cheerily complements; raising her voice because Latias was high up in the air.

"What a tactic, Kaguya-sama's going to have a lot of trouble now." Reisen comments.

"I wouldn't celebrate now girls, remember Kaguya-sama has great perseverance. On top of that she has a wide variety of spells, each doing a ton of damage. You will never know what she will be up to."

Eirin's statement was really true, sure we did a lot of damage to her now, but she's always coming up with new techniques and skills to try and take my Pokémon down. I was right when I said she was unpredictable.

And sure enough, I watch Kaguya float back up, this time far behind where Latias was hovering. Latias spun around; facing the Moon Princess instantaneously and Kaguya begins chanting another spell.

"Impossible Request, Robe of Fire Rat -Patient Mind-"

Yet another object floats in front of Kaguya, this time it was a glowing, red, orange, and white cape with a few small flames levitating to the sides of it

Suddenly it vanishes in thin air and Kaguya unleashes a massive wave of red aura which dangerously resembles real fire. I also see some very thin, dark red and white ovals flying at Latias in intimidating directions.

This must be Kaguya's third request.

"Dodge it and use Calm Mind once more!"

"…Nyu…" She coos calmly again and subconsciously accelerates towards Kaguya, she dodges and grazes through the flurry of red aura projectiles coming at her while also clearing her mind and covering her body with soothing energy.

With her Special Attack and Special Defense now boosted by two, any attack should finish Kaguya off.

"Draco Meteor!"

"Nnnnnyuuuuuuu!"

As Latias continues flying and grazing in evasive patterns, she lifts her head looking up at the sky and screams. A golden ball of glowing energy forms in her mouth and is shot out at full force with another battle cry.

The golden ball of energy curves upwards for a bit before exploding into a bunch of smaller orbs that rain down harshly, just like meteors as the name applies.

Kaguya's spell was cut short by a direct hit to her head, one of the meteors successfully landed a blow leaving a deafening explosion behind. I watch as Kaguya was spiked down a third time, only this time she managed to recover five seconds before she was about to hit the ground. She flies in devastating patterns trying to avoid the incoming meteors raining down on her.

Of course Draco Meteor takes a crap ton of energy therefor lowering the user's Special Attack by two, which was why I had Latias use Calm Mind twice before activating the attack at full force.

This Draco Meteor was boosted in power sharply, because of that Kaguya was only able to avoid the raining, rapid barrage for about ten seconds longer before directly taking the full blast and dealing massive damage.

I watch as the last of the meteors rain onto Kaguya rapidly; covering her in loud explosions. With each direct contacted explosion, I felt more and more satisfy. Even though she was the Moon Princess and definitely not a Pokémon, there was no way in hell she was going to endure this.

"This really feels like Danmaku now!" Tewi screams in a hyped tone, I can hear her trying to talk through the explosions. I can also hear Reisen and Eirin attempting to speak too, but the explosions caused by Draco Meteor made it really hard to hear.

About thirty more seconds past and the Meteors finally ceased, I watch as Latias slowly descends to the ground. When she was about thirty inches above the ground, she turns back to face Kaguya who was engulfed in a combination of smoke and dust.

Just to play safe, I have Latias use another attack to finish her off.

"Mist Ball, and finish the job!"

"Nyu!"

She fires another sphere of mist from her mouth and it flies straight into the cloudy powder mixtures. I was suspicious when I didn't hear the Mist Ball hit its target, Latias had even shot it at full power, yet there was no sound.

The murky clouds finally clear out and good Arceus did I want to shoot myself in the head from frustration, massive frustration!

"Nyu?!" She squeaks dumbfounded, Latias was having the same reaction as me right now.

Kaguya was still standing, still **motherfucking standing!** And on top of that, she was covered in a transparent blanket of that same fiery aura she shot Latias with.

"You have got to be serious!" I exclaimed, I was so shocked and so frustrated and my mind was racing so much I started breathing heavily.

I battle all kinds of strong Pokémon in the past, but Kaguya here takes the cake. I don't understand and I can't _bring _myself to understand why she is so overpowered?! What is inside of that princess that is so filled to the brim with endurance?! How much stamina could she possibly have to be able to endure a full powered Draco Meteor which was boosted twice by Calm Mind?!

"I told you, that was our master you were going up against Jin-san! Your Pokémon are fighting the Moon Princess!" Reisen sternly gives me the heads up.

I know Kaguya is the Moon Princess, but that is still no excuse for having so much energy left to fight! Every living thing has limits, I know that and I'm sure Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin know that too! That's it, whether I know her weakness or not, I'm not giving up.

We are going to give it our all!

"Destroy the magic blanket with Psychic!"

"Yyuuu!"

Latias creates her outline of ESP around the blanket of aura and unleashes her power onto it by tearing the aura apart. Almost as if Kaguya saw that coming, her aura flows with the ESP and launches itself towards Latias so fast that I knew she wouldn't have time to dodge, even if I had told her too.

"Eeeyuuuuu!"

Latias shrieks in distress and she is knocked back severely by the red aura, she lands on her back hard and I can see that Kaguya has wounded her very badly.

"Latias no!" I yell in despair, and then Kaguya chants another spell.

"Divine Treasure, Salamander Shield."

And then she shoots the same fire like aura at the grounded Latias, Kaguya must have use that spell the first time in order to protect herself against the onslaught of Draco Meteor.

I was rendered helpless as the fiery aura lands onto Latia's body directly; I hear her screaming and screeching in agony as she reluctantly takes the blows from Kaguya. When the Moon Princess finally ends her unleashing of magic, the clouds of dust clear out and there was Latias on her back, fainted.

An attack that powerful, to be able to knock Latias out even when her Special Defense was boosted twice meant three things. The attack must be super effective, it was a critical hit, and Kaguya was just too strong.

A brief groan leaves my mouth and I return Latias back into her Pokeball. I didn't hesitate, I selected Raikou's Pokeball and threw it.

The ball opens up releasing Raikou who was panting heavily with wounds on his body. He didn't fully recover yet, but he wasn't nearly as weak as before. His break was long enough to at least keep him on his four paws a little longer.

"Crunch!"

Raikou roars neutrally and takes off running at Kaguya with purple, glowing aura covering his fangs.

I couldn't come up with a strategy at this moment because I overwhelmed by Kaguya's power and capabilities.

I watch Raikou in vain as he leaps into the air with mouth open and purple fangs pointed, only for Kaguya to push her arm underneath his neck blocking the attack. When Raikou's paws touched the ground; pushing the Moon Princess back a little bit, she pummels him using martial arts. Kaguya hits Raikou using body parts expected in martial arts, from palms to elbows and a few kicks.

A final, swift karate chop to Raikou's head and he collapses. Kaguya stands triumphantly over the fainted tiger with her face as neutral as ever.

I speechlessly return Raikou into his Pokeball, this was just unbelievable! I couldn't believe how fast Kaguya was taking out my Pokémon!

I had three Pokemon remaining, which meant I had three chances left to defeat her. Not bothering to think before deciding, I take out a random Pokeball and threw it; releasing whatever Pokémon I chose.

It was Genesect.

"Gohgokchiii." It hisses as it lands on the ground changing from its High-Speed Flight Form, into a standing position.

I watch as its body begins glowing with energy.

"What's happening to that strange-looking bug?" Tewi questions me curiously.

"That's Genesect's Ability, Download. Based on the opponent's defenses, the user will either get a boost in Attack or Special Attack."

And at this moment, Genesect's Special Attack rose which means both of Kaguya's defenses are equal, what is with this princess I was battling right now?!

"Techno Blast!"

Leaning forward, it aims its back cannon at Kaguya firing a single blast of plasma colored green and white.

"Impossible Request, Swallow's Cowrie Shell -Everlasting Life-"

Kaguya's fourth request.

The Moon Princess chants and takes out another Spell Card. The object floating in front of her were one of those Junonia Shells I see sometimes on the beach of Lacunosa Town. It was a small, smooth looking shell with fancy white and purple colors, and a bumpy entrance.

The shell and card disappears and Kaguya unleashes light colored beams that spread out in the form of a 9-4 star polygon.

"Dodge it!" I command as I saw the polygon shaped beam plow through the plasma with ease.

With a low buzz, Genesect morphs into its High-Speed Flight Form evading Kaguya's beam by just a hair. The beam fades out which leaves the Genetic Insect zipping away from more incoming ones that fade in with full force.

"Use Extreme Speed!"

As soon as I finish my command, I see a swarm of small, red stars fly at Genesect in a circular pattern. Most of the stars were coming from Kaguya while others began appearing out of nowhere.

Of course being under the influence of speed and reflexes, Genesect was able zip past and away from Kaguya's beams and projectiles. Down, up, left, right, and slightly tilting to the sides, and making sharp turns. However Kaguya starts floating backwards making it difficult for Genesect to get close even with blinding agility.

Eventually the Genetic Insect does catch up with the Moon Princess, but by this time it was focusing on dodging so many stars and beams that there were no openings for it to accelerate through and land a direct hit.

So in this case I went for a different attack.

"Blaze Kick!"

Genesect continues evading Kaguya's Special Attacks, it grazes through some of them before it lights its right foot on fire. Taking the chances, it morphs back into its default form and swings its fiery foot in a roundhouse kick.

It pushes itself forward forcing through Kaguya's Special Attacks as hard as it could, with enough effort it successfully rams its fiery foot onto Kaguya's gut sending her flying.

Before the Moon Princess can recover I come up with another strategy and immediately put it into action.

"Use Shift Gears and then fly behind her!"

Genesect begins to charge, I can hear the gears inside its body spinning rapidly and glowing a light yellow color. After boosting its speed harshly and its attack by one, Genesect quickly soars behind Kaguya who had just begun maintaining her posture.

"Blaze Kick once more!"

Another flaming foot is launch at full power and rams itself into Kaguya's back, I was surprised yet thankful the Moon Princess didn't have time to block or dodge the attack.

Kaguya is launch forward; hitting the ground and sliding on her face, as she was getting up she was finally showing signs of weakness. I see and hear her panting heavily and her face is now dirty and scratch filled.

I sigh in relief, happy that my Pokémon and I were finally making some progress.

"Extreme Speed and spin around her!"

Hastily, Genesect morphs again and accelerates at the Moon Princess. As expected she takes a guard stance only for the Genetic Insect to perform a sharp, last minute turn.

It begins circling Kaguya a speed so dangerously fast, only a purple colored ring can be seen.

I witness Kaguya turning her head left and right trying to keep up with Genesect. When I saw her close her eyes and look down, I took that as an opportunity to strike.

"Now attack at full power!"

And after ten seconds more of circling, Genesect unexpectedly accelerates at Kaguya's back. To our complete astonishment the Genetic Insect ends up crashing full force into a magical wall. I watch in horror as Genesect rebounds off of Kaguya's shield; flipping about and vibrating when it touches the ground.

"Tch, rich, jich!" it hisses and clicks violently as it struggles to compose itself.

Just when I was about to open my mouth for another command, "Impossible Request, Hourai Barrage -Rainbow Danmaku-"

She pulls out another Spell Card and the object floating in front of her this time was a dark brown branch, vastly resembling the branch Braixen carries around. Attached to the branch were five glowing, colored balls, each of them were an individual color of violet, blue, green, red, and yellow.

After she finished chanting I saw her branch and card magically vanish in thin air, leaving behind sparkles.

Kaguya begins firing an overwhelming barrage of magical, colored bullets. They were the same colors from the balls on Kaguya's branch and they were glowing too.

"Techno Blast!"

Genesect leans forward again and with a loud hiss fires off plasma powerfully, this time it was in the form of a beam.

The green and white plasma beam clashes with the thick strings of rainbow bullets, in the middle were small rapid explosions which sounded like popping popcorn in a microwave; but louder.

After a few seconds I watch in horror as the bullets began to push through the plasma with ease. They were overwhelmingly strong and reach towards the source of the beam hastily, leaving no time for Genesect or I to react.

"Coaxioooo! Beeauuuuu!"

Genesect clicks and drones in pain, its tone lowering then raising as its steel body is repeatedly pummeled by the glowing balls. They continue to hit and explode in succession leaving the Genetic Insect helpless against the onslaught.

I could only watch as Kaguya mercilessly fires her bullets on Genesect, after what felt like three tedious minutes, the Moon Princess finally ceases her seemingly endless, rapid fire. Through the fading clouds of dust was Genesect, laying on its front, light in its eyes completely blacked out, and droning softly.

I face the ground and growl in frustration, I could feel myself about to lose hope as I return Genesect back into its Pokeball, only two Pokémon left, also known as two chances.

"And that was Kaguya-sama's fifth request, she's already unleashed her full power." Eirin explains to me.

My eyes widen to the fact that Kaguya had already used all five of her request, I couldn't understand how she is still able to fight and what else she will have in mind.

"You still have a chance Jin-san, hang in there!" Reisen cheers.

"You're doing great Jinny, keep going!" Tewi also cheers.

I took a breath and calmed down, hearing the girls' supportive motivation was the only thing keeping pride from burning out. I may be losing my Pokémon fast, but I'm definitely not losing the support I got from those three. They all believe in, just like my Pokémon, Jansey, and me.

I instinctively pull out my second to last Pokemon.

"Charizard, let's do this!"

"Rrrooooahhhhhhhhh!"

Charizard appears on the battle field with a loud, battle filled roar. The glower on his face tells Kaguya that he is not fucking around.

"Flamethrower!"

He opens up his jaw widely and discharges a full, forceful blast of fire at Kaguya. The Moon Princess resumes her previous onslaught of rainbow bullets from before, this time the strings of bullets collide with the powerful stream of flames.

I saw an immediate advantage to the conflict between the bullets and the flames, Kaguya had use this spell already when attacking Genesect and easily took it out. That means she must have used a whole bunch of power already, so using the same spell against my Charizard's flamethrower would be futile. Especially considering Charizard was just sent out a second ago with a crap load of energy.

"More power!"

And Charizard opens his jaw a little wider putting more force into his Flamethrower Attack, as expected the fire easily plows through the string of rainbow bullets and directly hits Kaguya at full force.

Charizard and I were giving Kaguya a taste of her own medicine.

The whole area illuminates harshly due to the fire, Charizard continues bombarding Kaguya with fire breath. Eventually he ends the attack for a breath of oxygen; exhaling hard with extra flames shooting out.

"Divine Treasure, Hourai Jewel -Dreamlike Paradise-."

Kaguya begins to shoot a greater amount of projectiles, they were still rainbow bullets but they flew faster and in different patterns too.

As intimidating as the patterns were, I still couldn't afford to have Charizard take that much damage.

"Dodge it!"

Charziard leaps off the ground and takes flight, unfortunately the due lack of space caused by the rainbow bullets, dodging wasn't easy and Charizard ends up taking many hits to the chest and head.

At least they didn't hit his wings, which would have seriously turn the match around if her projectiles did. Kaguya also begins to ascend into the air while still firing her Danmaku at Charizard, in that case I'll have him do more than just graze through them.

"Flare Blitz!"

And Charizard cloaks himself in flames accelerating forward; to make himself go faster he spins around like a corkscrew.

I watch as he easily plows through the bullets, destroying them. He was getting closer to Kaguya already, yes Charizard was going to take severe recoil damage, but the cost will be worth it. If we deal a greater amount of damage to the Moon Princess that is.

***BOOM!***

Just like that, Charizard rams his full body directly into Kaguya's at full force; leaving an explosion behind. The power was devastating and I sigh in success as I watch her drop down like a fainted Beedrill. Unfortunately I see Charizard doing the same, and he seems to fall slightly faster than Kaguya.

I was filled to the brim with mixed feelings when both of them hit the ground hard with a thud.

"Come Charizard get up, I know you can do it!"

The suspense continuously pounds at my chest as I watch the Fire Dragon attempt to get up. Since he fell on his back he had to roll over first before attempting to push himself to his feet.

It took a while but before you know it, he was up.

I notice Kaguya doing the same while Charizard shakes his head to rid his fatigue, "Rock Smash!" I scream. To hopefully take out Kaguya for sure, I decided to try lowering her defense instead of going for a stat boost.

Charizard sinks his claws into the ground and roars; pulling onto the earth hard. He roughly yanks out a dangerously huge rock; it was almost the size of a boulder. He takes off towards Kaguya; flying a couple inches off the ground with the giant rock in his hands.

The Fire Dragon is already next to the Moon Princess and I watch as he slams the rock onto her face while simultaneously smashing the rock with his head. What I didn't expect Kaguya to do was put her arms up blocking the attack, the move Rock Smash is supposed to lower the opponent's defense and here Kaguya is _defending _herself against the attack.

Somehow it worked! Charizard ends up smashing his attack onto Kaguya's arm only for her to absorb the blow. She takes no damage from the rock hitting her arms and proceeds to grab Charizard's neck when he was still facing the ground.

How loud I gasped when I saw the Moon Princess heave the Fire Dragon into the air.

Charizard was a Pokémon who weighs exactly 199.5 lbs. and 90.5 kg, and right now he's being lifted into the air by a girl almost like he was a feather. I am by no means a sexist nor do I longer underestimate her magic and power, but this was just too—impressive, I am literally going to beg Kaguya on where she got such strength.

Using quick movements, Kaguya slams Charizard onto the ground like a hammer and then hops onto his back; choke holding his neck vertically upwards like some kind of wrestler.

The surprised, pain filled roar now turns into choking snarls as Kaguya tightening her grip on Charizard's throat.

"Kaguya-sama don't kill him!" Reisen shouts urgently as she too witnesses the cruel scene happening right now.

"Kaguya what are you doing?!" Tewi asks in a hollering voice.

"This is supposed to be a Danmaku Match, you are not supposed to injure your opponent like that!" Eirin rebukes harshly at her master, but Kaguya goes death on ears.

Of course if the Moon Princess was focusing on defeating her opponents, she will continue to ignore the girls.

"Dragon Claw!" I ordered, not bothering to request Kaguya for she will refuse to listen anyways.

Still restrained, Charizard manages to extend both his claws that glow blue with energy and power.

Probably from activating the attack, Charizard gains a quick boost of adrenaline and immediately gets on his feet. He easily tosses the Moon Princess over his shoulders and throws a barrage of scratches onto Kaguya when she lands on her back. When Charizard was about to land his finishing blow, she suddenly grabs both of his wrist and uses his body to pull herself back up.

Charizard grunts as Kaguya slams her skull into his face, a second after her head-butt she swings her fist colliding it into Charizards lower jaw, and throws another at his stomach. Two more snarls of pain and Charizard stumbles back a bit before Kaguya leaps behind him and lands a forceful karate chop to the back of his head.

After stumbling forward a single time, he harshly turns around and retaliates with another Dragon Claw.

Charizard successfully lands two scratches onto Kaguya's body, when he attempts the third one she recovers instantly and does a side step dodge; avoiding the attack by an inch. A fourth scratch was attempted and this time Kaguya grabs a hold of Charizards wrist once more. She smoothly moves underneath Charizard's armpit and delivers a devastating blow to his ribs. The impact of her elbow causes him to shriek out in pain.

Another swift movement and Kaguya grips onto Charizard's horn like appendages; she roughly pulls on them bringing his head down. And finally she sends her knee flying into Charizard's lower jaw, I thought she broke it for a second when I heard a crack.

The powerful force from the blow sends Charizard onto his back where he cries in agony. Kaguya floats back into the air and rapidly fires rainbow Danmaku down onto the Fire Dragon's face and stomach.

"No!" I scream, watching my Charizard go down just like my five other Pokémon.

The explosions fade and so does the powder, I feel my heart sink now seeing Charizard on his back unconscious.

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away as I return Charizard to his Pokeball, why does she have to be so powerful, why?!

"Last chance boy." Kaguya warns me sternly, it was the second time she spoke to me throughout the battle.

Her words to me never sounded so true, I stood there trembling not knowing if my last Pokémon could handle Kaguya.

The girls once again do their very best to keep me optimistic by using their cheers, but despite this I still felt my hope slowly slipping away again. My mind was slowly beginning to accept the fact that my Pokémon and I will have to survive in Gensokyo alone.

…

…...

…...

….And that's when an idea sparks my brain…

I unclip the Pokeball containing my last Pokémon who had energy to fight, looking down at it I calmly said "this is it buddy, you're our last chance for winning and I won't give up on you."

"I'm counting on you buddy! Come on out!"

I threw the Pokeball as hard as I could and out came, Lucario. When he was seen on the battle field a second time the idea begins burning in my brain even more. Why didn't I do this sooner, why didn't I _think of _this sooner?

"Yay its Lucario!" Tewi and Reisen squeal in unison.

"You can do it Lucario I know you can, we all believe in you Lucario and Jin-kun!" Eirin cheers to us loudly.

"Behold the power of aura!" Lucario says firmly and takes a fighting stance while swaying his arms in a fighting way.

And then I had a little speech of my own.

"Kaguya, you fight very well. I must say I'm very impress, you defeating my Pokémon like that."

I slip my glasses up and continued,

"But the time for games has ended, now you will witness the true power of Pokémon."

Kaguya lifts a single eyebrow and asks me, "What else do you possibly have in mind boy?"

That's when my body begins to burn with energy and my psyched heart pounds for battle. In a wide, swift circle, I motion my hand to the side strap of my fanny pack. I stuck out my index and middle finger; pressing them against a Keystone that was secretly attached to the strap.

"Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

I stuck my arm out and my Keystone and fanny starts to glow; it flashes and drones like crazy. The same starts happening to Lucario and his Lucarionite which was attached to a wrist band he wore the whole time.

And then Lucario's whole body immerses itself in a blindingly bright, blue light. The drones can be heard louder and Lucario begins to grow extra appendages on his body.

"Rrrraaaaaaah! MAX AURA!"

Lucario screams and the light sparkles away with his aura causing almost a hurricane. Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi cover their faces from the wind and their clothes, rabbit ears, and hair are blown. The same happens to Kaguya but as usual she doesn't flinch or change expressions.

After twenty seconds longer, the wind finally ceases revealing the ultimate—Mega Lucario.

"Behold the Mega Evolution!" I shout with a psyched tone in my voice.

Lucario was now standing there with its cream fur longer, and its thighs slim down. He has developed more spikes on the back of his paws, which have turned crimson. He also developed spikes on both of his feet, which became crimson too. His aura-sensing appendages have grown longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possesses a spike each, and his aura heightened throughout his body, which formed black markings on his blue fur. The Mega Evolution symbol appears above him for a brief moment before fading away.

Sure enough, the three girls sitting on the porch uncover their faces and all gasp in unison; they were left breathless.

"…L-Lucario…" Reisen stutters, extremely astonished.

"Wow! What happened, what did you do to Lucario?!" Tewi questions loudly.

"This is—my goodness…" Eirin manages to utter out.

To my surprise, even Kaguya had a share of thought. "This power—it's just—remarkable."

This is the first time I heard a complement from the Moon Princess, it shocked me because it was the first nice thing I heard from her, ever!

Mega Lucario was as powerful as ever, even just standing idly, I can breezes of aura emitting from his body. He warms up with a single force palm and holds his arm there, he creates another breeze which turns into a powerful gust; it in the form of a ring of aura and it blows onto the four girls and I. Then he does a roundhouse kick, holding his leg there high into the air. Windier aura is shot out from the force and blows at us even harder.

"Nrrrrrgh…" he growls, this time he goes into a Wing Chun stance. Kaguya suddenly changes her expression, she takes a fighting stance of her own and makes a serious face. It was kind of a relief not to see Kaguya's emotionless like one which she always has.

"Well then I want you two to show me your potentials, lets finish this!"

I nod to Kaguya's insistent request and slid my glasses up, I didn't waste another second before shouting,

"Close Combat!"

And a second after that command, Mega Lucario literally vanishes in front of my eyes and throws a fist at Kaguya's face.

With no time to react, Mega Lucario success lands his blow. The Moon Princess recoils from the impact and Mega Lucario whooshes in for another punch, the second blow directly hits Kaguya her gut.

Next was a jumping stretch kick which collides with Kaguya's chin, and then Mega Lucario harshly swings his tail; ramming it into her cheek bone. Soon after he lands on the ground, he takes a horse stance and bombards Kaguya's gut and chest with rapid, barrages of force palms.

"RRRNnnnnnal!" Mega Lucario snarls and swings both his arms in a wide circular motion charging some extra aura to finish the blow, "Haaaaah!" he screams as he then throws both arms forward smashing both palms onto Kaguya's chest.

I watch as a stun Kaguya flinches harder as a huge mass of Mega Lucario's aura is shot out of her back, a second blast and the Moon Princess is launch away really far.

For a second I thought this will really be the end of Kaguya, but then after only half a foot she recovers and takes off back towards Mega Lucario, levitating.

Mega Lucario remains in his Wing Chun stance as he and I see the Moon Princess swing her hand horizontally in a cutting motion, the reflexes are maximize during Lucario's Mega Evolution and he evades her attack with one brief, swift dodge. It almost didn't even look like he moved at all.

He steps into Kaguya's space and throws his arms forward; she spins around his arms and attempts an elbow attack to his gut. Mega Lucario easily deflects her elbow using Wing Chun techniques and the two of them engage in graceful, quick movement, and full power hand to hand combat.

They both move around every corner of the battlefield and in the air throwing punches, kicks, etc. They also dodge and block most of their own attacks.

They both fought with very smooth techniques, Houraisen Kaguya and Mega Lucario's powers and energy were completely matched, now it all comes down to skill.

"Maximum power Aura Sphere!" I hollered.

Mega Lucario standing on the roof charges a blue sphere made of aura, it emits even more powerfully than before.

Kaguya who was floating twenty inches from Lucario takes out a Spell Card and chants,

"End of Imperishable Night –Half Past 2-"

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim in complete shock, "Kaguya still has more?!"

"Jin-kun you already forgot that our master is very unpredictable didn't you." Eirin reminds me in a scolding manner.

With Kaguya's card disappearing, an infinite amount of small, red and blue ovals comes swarming out of her body like Beedrills flying out of their hive.

Mega Lucario throws his arms forward launching the Aura Sphere three seconds after Kaguya's projectiles swarmed out. The sphere plows through the ovals; exploding them, and just like that an explosion covers Kaguya for she was directly hit by Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere.

It happened so fast I could only see the sphere for a very brief second.

Kaguya hits the ground, but gets back up and out of the way as Lucario lands a swift axe kick to the ground.

He jumped off the roof so quickly, it looked like he teleported again.

His heel connecting with the ground causes several chunks of earth to fly up, Kaguya takes out another Spell Card and this time chants,

"End of Imperishable Night -Half Past 4-"

She begins firing small, blue pellets of aura out of her body; they also swarm out but in a more compact order. Alongside the pellets were aura shaped rings, white on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

"Extreme Speed!"

Not intimidated by the mass number of Kaguya's projectile, Mega Lucario dashes—no teleports through Kaguya; more rapid explosions swallow the Moon Princess up.

"End of Imperishable Night -Rising World-"

I could hear her chant through the smoke caused by the explosion's aftermath, "Maximum Power Aura Sphere, once more!" I shouted a second after her chanting.

"Nrrrggghhh!" Mega Lucario growls and charges another sphere.

This has to be the strongest spell out of all of Kaguya's spells because as soon as she activated it, I was stunned.

A purple orb surrounds Kaguya and she starts shooting out a massive army of projectiles; various colors and all types of shapes. The amount was so great I couldn't describe it any further, and the entire area lit up.

It almost felt like day time instead of night, later on a really powerful glare hits my glasses and I could see nothing but white.

"Hrraaaah!" I hear Mega Lucario scream as he launches the Aura Sphere at Kaguya with full power, I could tell by the deafening drones and sparks of power I was hearing.

The only thing I could hear now were explosions, I had to cover my ears to prevent my eardrums from popping. And suddenly I felt an overwhelming gale strike me with large chucks of earth brushing against my skin.

The whole battlefield right now, was total chaos!

…

…...

…...

…Then it grew quiet…

…I slowly began to open my tightly squeezed eyes and took my fingers out of my ears which were deep inside. I cough and cough from the dust and smoke I was breathing in and instantly covered my nose and mouth.

"L-Lucario!" I called out in a choked voice.

The cloudy mixture slowly but surely starts to fade and I could see two shadowy figures lying on the ground.

It took a long time to make out the image, but I eventually saw them as Kaguya and Lucario.

I immediately took off running to the scene and got there quickly, keeling down I can see that Lucario was back in his normal form, and he was on his back with his eyes sealed shut.

I lifted my best friend's head off the ground and shook it as hard as I could, "Lucario, buddy it's me—can you hear me? Wake up!" I yell at him trying to get his attention.

Finally the entire area was completely free of cloud mixture and looked over at Kaguya, she was on her front completely motionless.

I'm safe to say that the Moon Princess has finally been taken out 100%.

I can also see Reisen, Tewi, and Eirin all near Kaguya at her aid, squatting.

"Kaguya-sama!" Eirin calls to her master in the same tone as mine; she picks her up and turns her around so that her head rested on the nurse's palm, just like me right now.

"…Jin…"

I immediately recognize the voice to be Lucario's and instantly turned back to face him, smiling in relief, I let out a very deep sigh.

"Looks like we out did ourselves tonight, didn't we buddy?" I said.

Lucario nods weakly and also smiles, replying to me.

"…Y-yeah…"

And then the sound of Kaguya's voice was heard, I turn back to the four girls to watch their scene.

"…Eirin…" Kaguya also chokes out weakly, she was in the same condition as Lucario.

"…Tell the boy for me, that he and his exotic youkai have now earned the privilege of staying at Eientei—they are really something—and I had a lot of fun too."

"I will Kaguya-sama, I will." Eirin accepts Kaguya's request with a warm smile before facing me, our eyes met.

I attempt to say something to the kind nurse, but my entire body was drained of energy. I was suddenly feeling very exhausted, my body feels very heavy and I could feel my eyes beginning to give up on me.

Without returning Lucario to his Pokeball, I collapse onto my knees and fell on my head.

"Jin!" I hear Eirin call to me before the world around me faded.

The last two things I felt were a pair of soft, smooth, and cold hands resting on my cheeks along with a cushiony lap.

I once again, fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Rules are Rules wherever you are

Due to intense writers block, this following Chapter has took me longer to make. Chapters 1-5 will be revised once again before Chapter 7 is released, I am in desperate need for a Beta Reader right now because I feel like no matter how well I proofread my stories; there always some nook or cranny that I missed. If you are a Beta Reader out there, PM me **PLEASE!**

This chapter will contain** also slight spoilers** from my previous Fanfiction, also my very first. Some of the things Eirin says will recap from the epilogue my first Fanfiction.

You have been warned.

* * *

The sound of chirping, exactly what kind of creature would make such noise? It definitely doesn't sound like a Pokémon, but at the same time it doesn't sound like something that would exist here in Gensokyo.

I could be wrong though, I am still new here after all.

I don't want to get up, not from the warm safety of my futon. With my whole body underneath the thick, cushiony down blanket, only my head gets to feel how cold the room is right now. I know Eientei isn't much, but couldn't they at least leave the heater on throughout the night? I feel like the residents living here are trying to save money even though this is a _mansion _that they're living in.

Oh well, it's not like I'm complaining anyways; I still have the warm blanket and futon to keep me safe from the cold.

I can hear the chirping getting a bit more repetitive, and I also hear some distinct chattering going on from outside my room. I didn't bother trying to listen to the commotion because I was so sleepy right now. I just continue to focus only on sleeping, and I did. A quiet breath leaves my mouth, and I remain motionless with my eyes closed and body wrapped up. My body stays relax as my eyes remain shut and breathing continues to be soft.

My mind and ears on the other hand got the best of me for a voice got my attention.

"Wow, call me a believer!"

It was another female voice that's for sure, but it didn't sound familiar at all. She's most likely another resident I wasn't introduced to yet. I decide to listen, but at the same time keep my body relaxed and remain sleeping.

"You actually lost to a newcomer?!"

Then I heard another voice join in, this time I could recognize who it was.

It was Kaguya.

"I didn't technically lose to him you fool! I wasn't even fighting the human, I was fighting his _youkai,_ exotic youkai! Plus, it was a draw!"

My stubborn mind paid close attention to Kaguya's protest and I heard every word she said, and what she meant. She's referring to our battle we had last night, good Arceus I remembered the whole thing. So loud with explosions and colored projectiles which would have gave my Pokémon and me a seizure.

It's no wonder why I was so tired last night and still am right now.

"That's a new one you lunar bitch." I heard the mysterious, female voice reply to the Moon Princess harshly. She just rejected her statement like a jerk, whoever this girl was probably doesn't get along with Kaguya too well.

"And I certainly have not heard all of your excuses from the times I easily disposed of you." Kaguya ripostes the mysterious girl with no hesitation at all; I could tell by the tone of her voice that Kaguya wasn't scared of this girl.

"When you say _have not_, you're referring to all the times I whooped your ass princess!" I heard the mysterious girl respond again, well isn't that Farfetch'd, this girl has one hell of a foul mouth.

Again, Kaguya has another share of defense. She quickly shrugs off the rude girl's immature comment with one of her own, "That nice, you still have not changed, not since we last fought. You are weak, pathetic, and have nothing better in your mouth to say, and that is how it will always be."

I then hear the mysterious girl scoff and throws off a threat to Kaguya, "Oh Ho, you wouldn't have to tame your smart mouth a second time once I burn it off!"

Suddenly I hear a loud thumping sound making my heart jump; it scared me, but not nearly enough to force my eyes open. "Alright that's enough out of both of you!" A new voice joins in sounding harsh and strict, like how a teacher would normally break up a fight in school. Wait a second—is that Keine?!

" *Sigh*…Alright m'am…"

"Good, and you Kaguya?"

"Hmph!"

Holy crap, that was Keine! And the mysterious girl replied to her so politely; they must be really good friends. Kaguya, on the other-hand doesn't cooperate too well with Keine either.

"Say, why hasn't Jin-kun awoken yet? It almost noon and his breakfast will get cold." That was Eirin!

"I'll go wake him up for you if you want Eirin-sama!"

Reisen!

"I want to wake him up too!"

And Tewi!

I start to get anxious when I heard them yell like that, my mind is screaming to run away or hide but my body refuses to move; it's too comfortable.

"Why sure, that will certainly be pleasant—okay you two carry on now."

"YES EIRIN-SAMA, WE WILL!"

And then the sound of footsteps begins to pound in my ear. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed mentally, with the personalities these two rabbit girls had, who knows what they're going to do to me! Like maybe dump a bucket of ice water on my body or give me an electric shock, they may even scream into my ear. Whatever it was they were doing, it had better not be inappropriate body contact or I'm going to lose myself.

"Yoohoo Jin-san, we're coming for you!" I hear Reisen tease me in a sing song voice.

"That's right, now wake up this instant!" That was Tewi, she sounded insistent, _really _insistent!

I am so fucked! Last time I checked, there wasn't a lock on that sliding door! What do I do, hide, or try to defend myself?! No, I couldn't do any of those; it was just too cold to do anything, and my stubborn body doesn't want to leave the warm comfort of the blanket and futon. I start to panic when the footsteps got louder, dear Arceus please, grant me five more minutes of peace! I took one of my arms out of the blanket and started groping around the floor, whatever Reisen and Tewi were going to do to me; I at least needed to _see_ what they were going to do.

I had to find my glasses, and fast!

My hand continues to grope the floor; my palm sliding and tapping the wooden surface beneath me, desperately searching for my glasses. In the future I really need to start keeping track of where I put my them before drifting off. The footsteps were even louder now and I can hear mischievous giggling coming from the two rabbit girls outside, the panic begins to drill a hole in my chest. I still couldn't find my glasses anywhere!

Dear Arceus please, at least grant me the ability to see!

And to my pleasure, my hand eventually touches something glassy and smooth. My glasses, I found them! Dear Arceus, thank you so very much! I immediately grab them by one of the slick lenses and picked them up; cleaning them. I finish wiping both lenses quickly and placed them onto my eyes.

"OOF!" I grunt in surprise for I felt a sudden weight land on my stomach. My eyes widen and I recoil my upper body forward causing my glasses to fly off my face, this was getting ridiculous!

"Good Morning Jinny!"

I immediately recognize the voice to be Tewi's; she was the one responsible!

"Ack~gah!" Were the only things coming out of my mouth, for a little girl, Tewi was unbelievably heavy.

"Oops, sorry Jinny!" Tewi says to me happily with no sincerity in her voice. I begin gasping for air as the little, rabbit girl stands back up; removing her bottom from my gut.

"Jinny, your glasses. Here let me he-"

But before Tewi could continue, I already got a hold of my glasses before she did and put them back on hastily.

And then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, I also felt more weight on my back. My eyes widen again and I exclaim in shock; leaning forward. It was Reisen; she had lunged her body at me and pounced on my back giving me a hug.

"Good Morning Jin-san, did you sleep well?!" Reisen asks me playfully.

I do a combination of a groan and a sigh; she was being so noisy right now. Tewi too, and I was still sleepy. "What's both of your deals waking me up like that?!" I demanded an answer from both of them harshly, "You could have killed me or broken my glasses!"

Tewi places her hands on her hips and laughs, I hear Reisen giggling with her. "Oh don't be so grumpy mister, we were only taking orders from Eirin-sama that's all."

I sigh impatiently before inferring, "I'm pretty sure Eirin-chan told you both to _wake me up_, not cannonball and bounce on me like trampoline."

Reisen snickers before calming down and telling me, "You're right, we're sorry Jin-san. Anyway there's breakfast at the table waiting for you, there's also someone else we want you to meet." Obviously she's referring to that mysterious girl who was arguing with Kaguya, I don't think I want to meet her after hearing her run her mouth earlier.

"All right I'm getting up." I tell them reluctantly and got my fanny pack; strapping it onto my waist. "Where's Lucario?" I inquire both Reisen and Tewi, I remember forgetting to call him back last night after our battle with Kaguya.

"Oh he's at the table right now eating with us." Tewi informs me before skipping towards the sliding door, "Eirin-chan took good care of his wounds last night and now he's perfectly healthy."

I felt a strong realization hit me hard; it wasn't anything bad though, I was happy Eirin was so nice enough to do something like this. But if Lucario was in the Dining Room right now, that means he would've met Keine and that mysterious girl.

I wasn't too anxious, but I did wonder what reactions they had meeting Lucario; what thoughts they had of him.

Reisen finally lets me go and I stand up; groaning from the pain Tewi's butt left on my gut. Reisen also stands and lifts up my arm; helping me walk out of the room. I thanked Reisen for helping me as my strength returns, and we both stroll down the hallway heading to the Dining Room. We made it there in three minutes where we met up with Tewi who was grinning happily; she had already taken off before us, and was at the door first. She slides it open, and I was immediately bombarded with greetings coming from the girls,

"Good-morning to you, Jin-kun." Eirin greets me kindly with a smile.

I return the smile and greeted her back with a nod, "Good-morning to you too Eirin-chan."

"Why Jin-san, it's good to see you again." Keine greets me nicely. It was a greeting like she hadn't seen me in years, even though I had just met her yesterday. Nonetheless, I was happy to see the teacher again too.

"Ditto." I reply; the smile still not leaving my face.

I made my way over to one side of the table and sat down on my knees, sitting next to each other in front of me was Kaguya and Lucario; eating from their bowls using chopsticks. I looked down and got a look at our breakfast, which turns out to be one of those traditional Japanese-style breakfasts consisting of steamed rice and miso soup. I also see various side dishes like broiled and grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), natto, and so on.

This was quite fancy for a breakfast, but hey I'm not complaining am I?

Lucario, through his aura quickly notices my presence and shifts his face to my direction while simultaneously stuffing himself with food.

"Jin, you're awake. And you look like a wreck; like the sinking of the S.S Ann."

Even though Lucario was talking with his mouth full, his words were still very clear and easy to understand because obviously he doesn't speak with his mouth.

I sigh and chuckled a little bit, "yeah I guess I do, good morning to you to buddy." I was indeed looking like a mess at this moment, my hair is totally frizzy and uneven and trainers clothes were wrinkled; they even smell a little.

Holy shit, when was the last time I took a bath or shower?!

Thankfully, the girls sitting here in this room don't seemed bothered by my in-groomed appearance. And then Kaguya looks over to me, being a princess with manners and all she swallows her bite first and wipes her mouth diligently with a handkerchief. "I see that you have awoken Jin-san, how do you do?"

The Moon Princess was being awfully nice to me now, and also very formal; it definitely has something to do with our last nights battle.

"I am fine, you?"

I can see Kaguya about to reply, but she was cut off by the mysterious girl.

"Alright enough of the politeness and all that other mushy crap already, it's making me sick!"

I turn over to the source of that rude sentence and the mysterious girl finally came into sight, she has red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair. I see her wearing a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, along with dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Lastly, her hair is tied with those same red and white paper charms.

"And who would you be?" I ask the rude, young lady sarcastically; obviously not a bit fazed by her comment.

"Hmph! Is that supposed to be some kind of rhetorical question?" She questions me back in an attempt to challenge my patience, how mature of her. "But I'm assuming you're that newcomer everyone here has been fussing about; you know the one with the _exotic youkai_."

I sigh impatiently but still kept my calm, "I didn't ask who I was, I simply asked who you were." I reply to her sounding like a smart mouth.

The mysterious girl with an attitude crosses her arms and says, "The names Mokou; Fujiwara no Mokou, and I am a Phoenix, the Manipulation of Fire, Eternal Youth, and Immortality Resistance. I also help escort humans through the bamboo forest and exterminate youkai for them."

"Oh girl, the humans who meet this chick must really enjoy her help, yeah give me a break." I complement with more sarcasm but mentally because my mouth was currently full with food, plus I didn't understand to whole youth and immortality part, the words _Manipulation of Fire _however got my attention.

"So what, you're some kind of fire type then? What are you, a human version of Moltres or something?" I joked in a mocking tone before taking a few omelets and pickles and putting them in my rice bowl.

"What did you call me?" She challenges me; I had already begun eating the pickles and omelets with my rice before Lucario steps in to my defense. "He's talking about the Legendary Pokémon from the Kanto Region."

Lucario then picks up his bowl of miso soup with his paw; he takes a sip and continues.

"You see, these exotic youkai you keep mentioning are given the name of Pokémon, I'm a Pokémon and the rest of the youkai Kaguya fought last night are also called Pokémon. My friend Jin over here is a Pokémon Trainer, he's the one who captures and trains Pokémon like me."

I hear Kaguya and Keine hum understandingly, the rude lady now known as Mokou on the other hand looks at Lucario like she had no clue what he was saying; it was more like she intentionally wasn't paying attention.

"I have been wondering since last night, Lucario-san." Kaguya adds after she swallowed a piece of grilled fish she placed into her mouth. "How come you are able to communicate with others using human speech but your other five friends couldn't?"

Lucario who had just finished his entire bowl of miso soup explains to the Moon Princess, while simultaneously using his chopsticks to fill his mouth with rice and pickled vegetables.

"Because the thing is, I'm not any normal Pokémon you would find in Jin's and my outside world. I was born gifted with a very special ability, not only can I understand what you're all saying to me; I can also understand what other Pokémon are saying."

Mokou scoffs like everything she heard from Lucario was a total lie and sarcastically says, "That sure is a nice ability, to be able to speak clearly with your mouth full. Oh how I always wanted to do that."

I immediately turn over to Lucario who clenched his teeth and glares at Mokou; growling angrily at her comment with dark aura rises from him slowly like steam. "Buddy, don't." I nonchalantly tell him, "She's not worth the trouble." He closes his eyes and takes a breath; calming down and making the aura disappear.

"Jin." He says to me quietly, "I don't like this cocky little fucker…"

"Um, yeah so now that we all introduced ourselves, can we change the subject please." a rattled Reisen requests Mokou, Lucario, and I. Also wanting to change subject to a positive one, Keine quickly gives Lucario a comment of her own.

"Since you are able to talk through aura, then that must mean you can manipulate it."

Lucario nods to the history teacher with long, silver hair and replies, "Correct, I am often referred to as the Manipulation of Aura."

My head begins to spin a little from hearing the word _Manipulation _so much, was this whole world going to be manipulated or something? And then I remembered something important Eirin was suppose to do, with that in mind I turn my head over to her. "Say Eirin-chan, how's that new medicine of yours coming along?"

She looks at me with a steaming cup of tea in her hands and replies, "It's going fairly well, though the spray you gave me reacted kind of harshly to the other ingredients I mixed it with."

I respond with an "oh" and added a comment to that,

"Is that so—well anyway, I kind of need the medicine done as soon as possible. I don't mean to rush you or anything, but my entire team is severely wounded and with no Pokémon Center it's going to be very difficult healing them one by one; especially since I'm conserving my medicine as best as I can."

The long, braided, silver haired nurse sighs and then gives me a sorry face.

"I am sorry Jin-kun, making medicine takes a lot of time and work, even for a genius nurse like me. You will just have to wait a little longer okay?"

Of course I am a very reasonable person so instead of feeling disappointed and impatient, I decided to compromise with her. "Alright I understand, but my Pokémon do need to be tended. You don't think you can—you know."

She helped care for Lucario after his battle with Kaguya, so maybe she can help my other Pokémon too.

"Why yes of course I can, Jin-kun."

The nurse accepts my request making me very happy; I smile gleefully as she continues talking. "Actually, Lucario wasn't the first non-humanoid youkai I tended before; I had some past experience helping another creature's wounds heal."

I lift my eyebrows a bit and swallowed my mouthful of my side dish, which was a piece of konnyaku, "Oh? And what kind of creature may that be?"

Eirin with her bowl of miso soup in her hands, takes her sip, then she finishes and she replies to me, "It was about several or more years ago so I don't remember a bunch of the details, but it belonged to a very special girl."

The curiosity inside me burns like motor after hearing her say _"it belonged"_, I wanted to know more badly.

"Could you please try to remember what happened Eirin-chan, I'm really anxious to know who this creature's owner was."

I was indeed anxious by the way I was talking. The nurse sighs a single time before saying,

"She was one of the most depressing patients I tended in my entire life, that specific girl constantly asked me if the creature was going to be okay. That creature was the most precious thing that girl has ever had—I am afraid that's all I could remember."

It's totally fine because Eirin gave me plenty of details to speculate. So there was a creature who has a girl for a friend, a best friend. Sounds to me like there may or may not be another Pokémon trainer around here, another outsider! And then I abruptly stood up from my spot of the table; I wanted to find whoever this girl was and ask her some important questions, like how she got here and if there was a way to get back, maybe a battle or two if possible.

"Whoa Jin-san, what's the rush?" Reisen asks me inquisitively.

I bowed and said my gratitude for the food before opening the sliding door and taking off to my room for my bag.

"Why are you being so hasty all of a sudden Jinny?!" Tewi questions me with the same tone as Reisen.

"I'm going to do a little traveling right now; I want to find whoever this girl and creature are." I answered her, then I heard Eirin's voice call out to me as I power-walked down the hallway, "But Jin-kun like I said, that was a really long time ago! Who knows if the girl and creature are even still around!"

Then I heard Keine's voice from a distance, "And plus you do not even know a lot about this girl and creature; you are also still new to Gensokyo so you will not even know where to start searching!"

She had a good point, but I was already inside my room grabbing my bag in the corner.

"Didn't you want me to cure your Pokémon too?!" I hear Eirin rehash me loudly, her voice bounces through the hall and echoes.

"Yes Eirin-chan!" I yell as I ran back down the hallway, "I'm only taking a couple of them with me; I still have some potions left I can use." I made it back into the dining room and slid open the door leading to the patio; hastily I unclip three Pokeballs off my fanny pack's strap and handed them over to Eirin.

"You're going to need more company with you Jin-kun, the youkai here in Gensokyo are very aggressive, even your Pokémon won't stand a chance." The history teacher informs me, which I kind of had a sense of due to the previous battles I had here.

"Lucario let's go!" I shouted and he immediately got onto his feet too; he made it over to me with one giant leap. "Jin-san, for the sake of your safety I'm going to come with you whether you like it or not." Reisen insists me, I didn't really mind who came with me or not, I just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Alright fine, Tewi?" I ask the smaller rabbit girl.

"Nah, I'm going to pass this time; I have some things I have to do."

"Okay then, suit yourself." I replied,

Reisen, Lucario and I starting walking our way into the forest.

* * *

***Normal P.O.V***

"I hope this human and his pet knows what they're doing, I don't want to waste my time escorting them back to Eientei."

That was Mokou to Keine intrusively; she wasn't sure who allowed Jin and his Pokémon to stay here in the first place, however it wasn't like it mattered to the phoenix at all.

"I am sure they will be fine; he was quite the energetic type first time I met him." Keine replies before putting her hand to her chin.

"But something about Lucario's aura is just so intriguing, the way he introduced me and pointed out my shocked expression before I did; if I were correct, I would say that—Pokémon can read emotions from others."

"Yeah, I remember watching your face when he read your mind; it was just priceless." Mokou remarks with a smirk.

Meanwhile Kaguya taps on her nurse servant's shoulder getting her attention, Eirin immediately turns to her master for an inquiry, "I am a bit curious as to who these beings you speak of are, I have never met them before in my life."

Eirin lets out a sigh; sounding slightly inpatient, "Like I said before, I don't know any other details other than the girl and creature being close."

"But didn't that tengu girl send us any news on them? You know how she is when it comes to reporting things, right?"

Tewi suddenly questions which brings the attention of Kaguya and Eirin, the Moon Princess though was the first one to speak up. "Now that you say so, I do recall reading something off of that tengu's paper about three months ago."

"I think I also read something off of the script about those two, I think I even saw their names on the paper." Eirin mentions and goes into a thinking pose.

Suddenly a loud scream could be heard throughout the entire dining room, it was the sound of a human female.

"Son of a bitch, another youkai attack?!" Mokou exclaims restlessly, she hops off the floor and takes flight.

* * *

***Sakurai Jin's P.O.V***

It has been two minutes since the three of us started walking; I chose to bring Lucario, Latias, and Greninja with me and took them out of their balls to heal them with whatever Max Revives I had left. I also chose to have Lucario roam free from his Pokeball for now, I wanted it to feel like old times back in Kanto when he was still a Riolu.

"Umm Jin-san—do you even know where you're going?"

Reisen interrogates me sounding slightly annoyed; I can't blame her because I was kind of out of my mind taking off like that without coming up with a destination.

I was about to respond to her but Lucario spoke first, "Nope he doesn't, he does this all the time when we both traveled together. We would always end up camping out because of J-"

I immediately cut of Lucario by nudging him in the ribs with my elbow; I didn't want him humiliating me like this, especially in front of Reisen or anyone. But instead of understanding, he repays me with a swift palm attack to my gut.

"Guuh!" I grunt as the sudden burst of aura forces me onto my knees; I clutch my stomach breathlessly trying to endure the pain.

"As I was saying," Lucario continues with no consideration at all, "Jin always gets us lost and most of the times we would have to camp out."

I hear Reisen chuckle to Lucario's statement, something that bothered me because she should be asking if I was okay or not too; she did say she wanted to come along so she can keep me safe right?

"Hehe, you two are quite something together huh?" The preteen girl with the long, purple hair comments.

It took about three choked breaths to compose myself before slowly standing back up; I had been holding onto my glasses with one hand to keep them from falling off.

"That—gasp—was totally—wheeze—uncalled for!" I squeaked for the palm pushed out some air out of my system, Lucario only closes his eyes and sighs. "Sometimes buddy, you just need to pipe down and accept the truth." He apprises me.

Reisen seems to be amused by our antics and giggles briefly again.

"Well I'm glad you both are getting along again." She says in a sing song voice while also tilting her head to the side a little.

I eventually shook off the pain and we continue walking, Lucario is my best friend and all, but sometimes I wish he would learn not to rub stuff in because it may hurt others who didn't mean to do it in the past. After all, he can read emotions so why doesn't he read mine?

We walk through the Bamboo Forest of Lost for about five minutes longer, the weather right now was overcast so it wasn't too cold or hot. During our stroll we encounter more of those pixie things; they ignored the three us for the most part, but some of them would stare at Lucario for a moment before turning away. They weren't surprise or curious at all which was pretty strange, especially since he and my other Pokémon were claimed to be _exotic _youkai.

While walking, I decided to ask Reisen some more questions; most of them regarding Lucario, my other Pokémon, and I's last night's battle.

"Say Reisen-san, besides her being the Moon Princess and all, why was she so strong. What kind of ability did she have that made her so—powerful…"

She turns her head looking at me with a face bordering on disapproval, and gives me a response,

"You really want to know, Jin-san? Because I was really astonished by your Pokémon's power, it was like no other magic I've ever seen before in my life. However I also wasn't surprise Kaguya-sama was able to defeat the first five so easily—do you really want to know why, Jin-san?"

Reisen was asking me like something bad was going to happen; like if she was going to tell me a secret that she was forbidden to tell.

I took a breath and prepared myself for whatever news Reisen had to say,

"I do, Reisen-san."

She takes a smooth breath too and begins to speak, "Kaguya-sama has the ability to manipulate eternity."

Immediately I recoil from hearing that sentence from Reisen, I knew she was being serious but…

"When you say eternity, do you mean that she's—immortal? As in, she can never die?" I ask the rabbit girl, staggered. Why do I get the feeling that Xerneas has something to do with this.

"Yes, that's correct." She answers me with a nod before continuing, "Because of that, Kaguya-sama was able to easily brush off all of your Pokémon's attacks."

I took a breath in astonishment, and then I remembered something.

"But wasn't Lucario eventually able to defeat Kaguya after he mega evolved?"

"To tell you the truth, I know very little about you and Lucario's transformation—what I can tell is whatever power he got from changing his form, he had energy and strength that completely matched Kaguya-sama's. Therefore she eventually ran out a strength to continue fighting afterwards, however her wounds would have healed very fast."

Then she gave me a straight face and said,

"Lucario and the others never would have stood a chance against her in the first place, only because of that—change in Lucario was she eventually able to go down. Kaguya-sama is one of the strongest beings here in Gensokyo."

"…Holy shit…" Lucario mutters slowly and goes wide eye, I blink for a few times wondering if I was going survive the crash that my mind was going to have from hearing this. We were both bewildered by what she told us; it made the idea of training sound completely useless. But then I got more curious and suddenly wanted to know more about Kaguya, about her being a refugee and so on.

"Um Reisen-san, what exactly happened back then; you know—to Kaguya-san?"

"I'll tell you both." She says catching her breath again; Reisen then begins her story.

"Kaguya-sama never grew up in Gensokyo, initially she was born in a royal house on the Moon and was treated with utmost care as a princess."

I watch as she pauses for a brief moment.

"However one day she got selfish, and managed to get Eirin-sama to create the Hourai Elixir out of self-interest; she consumed it much afterwards. Since that was illegal, she was executed, or at least they tried to execute her. The people attempted to kill her many times, but she was already immortal from Eirin-sama's elixer, so therefore it was impossible. Eventually they gave up and she was exiled to Earth instead; forced to live among filthy humans as punishment. She stayed with Eirin-sama from there prolong."

Slowly but surely, I had a sense of déjà vu coming in.

"Eventually, the Lunar Capital forgave her for her crime and offered her to come home. However Kaguya-sama grew to love her life on Earth permanently, and despite its share of problems, had no desire to return. Attempting to send her back by force, the Moon began sending emissaries."

She pauses again to catch her breath once more.

"Eirin-sama used to be one of the emissaries, but betrayed them due to her strong redemption for Kaguya-sama. She felt guilty for not being the one punished even though she was the one who created the elixir in the first place, and therefore was willing to do anything for her."

Lucario and I were listening very closely now; we were totally interested and wanted to hear more of Reisen's story.

"Continue." Lucario told Reisen, and she did.

"With great effort, Eirin-sama helped Kaguya-sama escape successfully, and fled to what would eventually be Gensokyo (This was a really long time ago, when Gensokyo was still taking form). They took refuge in an ancient manor which was Eientei. Hidden deep within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the two Lunarians began a new exile from there."

And that's when it hit me; my parents were in a similar situation just like Kaguya's, excepted they immigrated instead of being exiled. Reisen wasn't done though.

"After a very long time, the Moon gave up and didn't send anymore emissaries to fetch them. Kaguya and Eirin-sama had forgotten all about the past and were living in peace, until one day an event took place that made them recall the past, a century since Gensokyo was sealed."

We were interrupted for a second by a few swarms of fairies zipping past us. When the commotion was over, Reisen continued.

"On that day, I ran into their home. I came because I heard rumors about Gensokyo, and stated that humans were invading the Moon. They were sticking a flag on the moon and were acting like the moon belonged to them; it became nearly impossible for the people of the Moon to live there. A war started shortly afterwards, and I escaped from the front line of it; unfortunately leaving my allies behind. Since Kaguya-sama remembered that she too was a Lunarian long ago, she had sympathy for her people from the Moon and was disgusted to hear about the enemies' selfish needs for it. Unfortunately, I don't remember anything else that happened that day, but they did allow me to live with them."

I was completely amazed from what Reisen, Eirin, and Kaguya went through. At the same time though, I felt bad.

"A few decades have passed since then. On one night of a full Moon, I received a transmission from other surviving moon rabbits, stating that a new war will be starting soon and I needed to return. I didn't want to though, so Kaguya and Eirin defended me. However if they kill the emissaries, they'll have to go into hiding again for a very long time."

Oh my Arceus, what was with all of these wars? It's like people just don't know when to give up and surrender huh.

"Eventually, Eirin came up with a plan to replace the real Moon with a fake one, thus making it no longer possible to travel between Earth and the Moon."

What the fuck? And here I thought Reisen told me she had nothing to do with the incident, so she was lying to me? It's not bad or anything, I'm just wondering.

"Their only mistake was underestimating the power of Gensokyo's natives; who relied on the power of the moon. That was when the incident occurred and in the end, Reimu succeeded in dispelling the fake moon. On top of that, Gensokyo was already sealed by the Great Hakurei Barrier, so the Lunarians wouldn't have been able to enter Gensokyo to begin with. From then on, we were enjoying our peaceful life in Gensokyo."

"And that's Kaguya's backstory." Reisen concludes her story happily with a smile.

Lucario and I were blown away by how interesting her story was, however I was still slightly confused from when she said _"Eirin came up with a plan."_

"So it turned out Eirin was a part of Kaguya's infamous plan after all." I say to Reisen with my mind blown; like the feeling you get when there's been a change of plans.

"Hehe my bad, I guess I should have let Eirin tell you the story instead" She chuckles slightly guiltily; she didn't have to feel bad though.

The time really flew by during Reisen's backstory on Kaguya because before you know it, we were in an area of Gensokyo that Lucario and I had no clue about.

It was a thick, fog covered area with the presences of trees and a few boulders; we walk into the fog for a little before Lucario arubtly stops in place. I didn't why at first, but I got my answer after Reisen startles me by loudly shouting,

"Look out!" and grabs my side jumping backwards and pulling me down with her.

I grunt and was about to complain when Reisen informs, "if you were to walk any further, you would have fallen and plunge into the Misty Lake again!"

The first thing that hits me was, what lake? Until my eyes took an image as I halfway arose from my fallen position. In front of me was indeed a lake; I could only see a small portion of it due to the fog, but there were ripples and reflections the tree branches made by touching it.

Then another question comes to mind, again? Holy Arceus, that's right!

"So this is the Misty Lake you and Tewi rescued us from?" I ask Reisen; now standing up fully. I had my Pokémon in there Pokeballs with me when I plunged into the water before.

"It sure is, and it's one of Gensokyo's most relaxing areas while also being dangerous."

Reisen answers me which interested me too; however I was concern from hearing the term _d__angerous. _I hope Lucario and I don't have to battle anymore Non-Pokémon we encounter.

"Well now that we're here in a place you called _relaxing, _why don't the three of us all take a lunch break?"

Reisen's eyes enlighten to the sound of lunch and Lucario hurried over too, they were hungry most likely from all the walking. I couldn't blame them though; my stomach would be growling if I had walked that far. In fact, it's growling right now.

We cautiously stepped through the fog some more before finding a tree; Reisen and Lucario chose to lie on the ground but I prefer resting on my back against the trunk, and I did. I began opening my bag and pulled out three bento boxes from it.

Originally, they were for Jansey and her family to eat once we got to Ambrette Town; she has a rather big family so I made 10 of them. But now that objective has been permanently scratched, I figure it's best to share them now while they're still good.

"Here you go Reisen-san, and give this one to Lucario too please." I requested her politely as I handed her a red bento and a blue bento.

"Thank you Jin-san, Lucario?" She handed Lucario the blue one and gave him some reminding eyes; like Reisen was telling Lucario to do something.

"Thank you Jin, and Reisen I kind of already knew what to say; I can read other's emotions through my aura you know."

And then she gasped in astonishment; placing her hand to her mouth, "You can do that Lucario-san?!" Reisen inquires Lucario, shocked.

I thought since Lucario specifically said he can control aura at breakfast, Reisen might have took that as a hint. Because he was starving right now, he did a quick nod instead of speaking and immediately began to open his bento. I heard a "woah," from Reisen as she peers down and did the same with hers, I saw the gleam in her eyes when she took full sight of my food.

"Wow! Jin-san, you made all of this?!" The impressed rabbit girl inquires earning a "yep" from me as well as a small nod.

"Jin is very skilled at cooking; his meals are five star and always will be!" Lucario gloats; flattering me.

Feeling embarrassed, I placed a hand to the back of my head and modestly said, "Oh it's nothing too special really, I learned at a very early age because I needed to know this kind of skill in order to survive traveling, plus I attended culinary classes back in Hoenn."

I watch as Reisen takes a huge waft of her opened box and pulls out the set up chopsticks, yeah that bento had takoyaki and those were known to have a very tempting fragrance. Soon I started to open my box too, mines revealed pickled vegetables, rice croquette, and some rice with sesame seeds lined together to form the shape of a Pokeball.

"I thank you greatly for this meal, Arceus." I gave my gratitude and took hold of my chopsticks getting ready to eat.

We began eating and I saw Lucario stuffing his face like lightning, it seems as though his metabolism has increased greatly due to previous training. He had already clean out his box and places it and his chopsticks onto the ground.

"Done already Lucario-san? It must be very good then!" Reisen exclaims; she had just picked up a takoyaki with her chopsticks, halfway bringing it to her mouth.

Her statement earns a smile from him, and then he turns to me and says, "Jin, I'm going to train for a while. If we are going to stay in a world with overpowered opponents, immortal or not, then I want to get prepared."

I slid my glasses up a bit and replied, "Sure thing buddy, just don't go too far okay. Even with your aura, who knows what could happen out here."

He nods to me and takes off sprinting; I could see his running figure quickly disappearing into the fog. Turning back to Reisen I saw her placing the octopus ball into her mouth with a "nom."

"It-it's delicious!" She compliments me after swallowing her first bite, I feel my cheeks tensing up and my body heats up in embarrassment.

"Please, you're going to give my heart cavities from your kind words." I modestly inform her.

Reisen picks up a rice ball this time and puts it into her mouth. And then I remember the two other Pokémon I brought with me, unclipping the two Pokeballs from my fanny pack strap, I enlarged and toss both of them into the air.

"All right everyone, come on out!"

The balls explode with blue light and both Greninja and Latias were released.

"Nyu." Latias squeals.

"Gre, ninja!" Greninja cries.

And then I took two more boxes out of my bag and opened it; sliding it towards them. Usually I don't feed my Pokémon table food, but because we are in a new world with no Pokémon food at this moment, I decide to make an exception.

"Here you go both of you, I'll bet you two are also very hungry." I kindly said earning happy cries of gratitude from the red and white Eon Dragon and the Ninja Frog with the long, scarf like tongue.

Reisen had a pleased look on her face, she was really happy see my other Pokémon again.

"Hello both of you, it's so nice to see you both again!" she greets both of them happily.

Latias turns her head over to Reisen's with a happy squeal, she then begins to nuzzle Reisen's chest and in return the rabbit girl wraps her arms around Latias' neck; hugging her. Soon Latias brings Reisen onto her back and nudges the long, purple hair girl harder, she laughs as the red and white, female Pokémon continues to tickle her.

"Hehe, I bet you're happy to see me again too, fufufu!" Reisen giggles playfully as Latias starts to nuzzle her cheek too.

"Nyu, nyu, nyu!" she coos several times and rubs Reisen even harder than before.

I felt a comfort, warm feeling from watching those two play and smiled, it was just like the first time I met Latias before—

I manage to erase the urge to cry again and immediately started to eat from my bento box, I wasn't going to be reminded of that time when—no, just no—stop, I-I can't!

With my mouth full of rice, I turn over to Greninja and watch as his full concentration was on eating. Being a ninja, he was usually a slow eater so I would have to wait until he finished his food until we could move on. But today we had all the time in the world, I decide to place the search objective aside for now so we can take the time to experience this beautiful environment which was of Gensokyo. My mind was clearing very fast and I felt stunningly calm, I inhale and exhale taking in the air around us which was _way_ too fresh. I could hear more of those strange Bug Types buzzing and chirping; I can even hear some unknown bird Pokémon singing about, it gave this place a very tropical feeling.

I was, in my state of meditation. It's a state where I get so relaxed that I'm no longer aware of my surroundings in my environment.

I was at peace—so this is Gensokyo eh? I think I'll consider staying here for the rest of my life—

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Lucario was standing in an open area surrounded by boulders, his eyes remain close and he relaxes his body; clearing his mind. He could even learn the move Calm Mind if he wanted to, but at the moment he was fine just the way he was.

He quickly opens his eyes again when his senses were fully replenished; he had also recharged his aura and with a grunt, launches an Aura Sphere he was subconsciously charging before. The sphere zips through the fog smoothly, and rams home into a single boulder which explodes, and sends its derbies flying all over the place.

From a distance, one of the debris soars through the air and lands smack onto the skull of a little girl fairy.

"Owy!" she cries and nurses her head while whimpering dramatically, "are you okay?" her second fairy friend asks her in concern while looking at her.

It had just so happens that these two fairies were spying on Lucario from behind several trees; watching him train. They were obviously bewildered from the strange creature they were watching.

"What remarkable power, could this creature be an outsider?" The fairy questions to herself; she was the one who asked her friend out of concern.

The other one slowly flutters back up and takes a peak at Lucario who was throwing some fast and firm palms into the air; doing the same with kicks. For every appendage he launches firmly and holds in place, he lets loose a powerful breeze of aura.

"WAAAAAH!" the fairy who was hit by the debris earlier is being blown back by the force screaming. The numerous amounts of aura being shot made her feel like she was caught in a hurricane.

The concerning one grabs hold of the tree trunk with one hand and her friend's wrist with the other.

"WOOOOAH!" She screams louder, but it was hard to hear over the gale caused by Lucario's aura. Eventually the gale calms down and the two fairies were able to compose themselves; they were panting.

"Try to keep your voice down; we don't want that outside youkai too hear us." The concerning fairy warns the hit fairy; whispering so they wouldn't be noticed.

"….aaaah…." the hit fairy vocals silently for she still hasn't recovered from those multiple burst of aura gales.

Lucario ends his training for a while with an inhale and exhale; subsiding and relaxing his body once more. His feelers began twitching for he senses two presences nearby.

"I know you're back there." Lucario says aloud, sternly and unafraid.

Fear immediately took over both fairies and they both trembled, they could have been spotted already from the hit fairy's screaming, but this felt different. The aura the concerning fairy felt when Lucario spoke made her feel like he knew the entire time, and didn't say anything until now.

"Come on out, how do I know if you're friendly if you don't leave your hiding spots. Only an enemy would take cover, spy on others, and sneak up on them."

Lucario sounded very strict, to the fairies he was a creature capable of doing tons of damage.

Not wanting to make him mad, the concerning fairy grabs her friend's wrist and slowly flutters from her hiding spot; revealing themselves.

A sigh leaves Lucario's mouth and he turns around revealing his spys. Two creatures levitating in front of him, and they were both fairies, like the ones he saw earlier during his walk with Reisen and Jin. But these ones unlike the ones before looked vastly different. They were a lot bigger than the chibi ones in the forest, about the size of eight year old, little girls who were probably Tewi's height.

The first one has short green hair with a yellow ribbon tied to the side; her hair hangs in a single ponytail. She is wearing a blue dress with white trim and sleeves, plus unlike the previous fairies and pixies that had clear, transparent wings; hers were slightly bigger and were golden.

The second one whose wrist was held firmly has blue eyes; her hair was short and aqua-colored plus she is wearing a blue ribbon, light pink blouse and blue jumper dress. The thing that really stood out to her unlike the forest's previous fairies was her six wings which were icicle-shaped.

Lucario remains silent for while as he is trying to speculate what Pokémon Type they could be. This idea came to him while he was training earlier, he had been thinking about the battles he had with Kaguya and Reisen a lot, and he knew for a fact that something about them had to mean something. Their mysterious attacks, nature, and abilities couldn't stay mysterious to Lucario for long, and as he would eventually have to take on more Non-Pokémon; he would have to assume their types.

The first one with golden wings looks pretty normal, more unique than the previous swarms of fairies so she must be a pure Fairy Type. The second one must be a Fairy/Ice Type judging by her icicle shaped wings, they were made of pure ice and Lucario felt chilling air emitting from them.

"Who are you two?" Lucario questions both fairies in a serious yet calm tone.

"Ah—ah~ what the…"

The icicle fairy stutters as she witnesses that he is speaking with his mouth closed; her expression changes to an even more confuse one, and drops dead hanging from her wrist that her friend still held onto.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you're not native to Gensokyo are you."

The green hair fairy comments to Lucario with no signs of fear or hesitation; she obviously had more courage than her friend. Reading her emotions, he tells that the green hair fairy was not looking for a fight, therefore she was friendly.

Lucario takes a breath to ease his aura a bit and then replies, "You're indeed correct, in fact today is only my third day here in this mythical world. The beings who live here claimed me as an exotic youkai." The green hairy fairy drops her friend the ground with a plop; she puts her arms down and places her right palm on top of her left.

"I can't really blame them, you're definitely a youkai that's for sure, but you're unlike any other youkai I've ever seen before in my life." The fairy remarks as she has seemingly made a new, strange discovery.

Lucario looks down at the dropped friend for a second and then looks back up at the fairy with long, green hair, "Well now that we are all here at the same place and the same time, let's introduce ourselves." He then smiles and presses both paws together, "My name is Lucario, and I am a Pokémon."

The green hair fairy beams at the friendly outsider and returns the greeting, "It's very nice to meet Lucario, my name is Daiyousei."

After she introduces herself, she points at her grounded friend to which Lucario looks down at, "And this fairy right here is Cirno-chan; she's a very good friend of mine, but also a little bit of an airhead and often gets carried away at times."

"I guess that's why she passed out." He comments jokingly and chuckles. Lucario then bows down and gets on one paw; his eyes close and feelers raises as he reads and takes in Daiyousei's friendly aura.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, Daiyousei and Cirno-chan."

"You can just call her Cirno if you like."

"Okay."

Daiyousei watches as Lucario gets back up; she was amaze by how elegant this youkai was.

About three minutes later, the three of them were on the grass by another big tree they found around the lake. Lucario and Daiyousei sat down resting their backs against the trunk while her friend now known as Cirno lies on the grass idly on her back.

"So tell me more about yourself Lucario? You said you were a Pokémon, what's that?"

Lucario listened to Daiyousei's curious inquiry and thinks for a moment, after a while longer he replies, "Remember when you said I was unlike any other creature here?"

Daiyousei nods, "uh-huh, why?" she asked as she didn't forget her own words.

"Because in my world, that's what we're referred to. There are a whole bunch of Pokémon in my world, different types. I am one of them, and I go by the name Lucario because that's the name of my species."

Daiyousei seems to be a bit lost at the moment, though what Lucario was saying was getting her attention; she can't quite distinguish whether Lucario was his real name, or the name of some kind of animal. Despite this a smile grows on her face, and Daiyousei becomes more interested in Lucario; she asks him more questions.

"That's really amazing Lucario! Are there any other Pokémon here in Gensokyo with you now?

He nods,

"Actually, they are. Better yet, my trainer is also here in Gensokyo. We were unintentionally transferred here and are exploring the area."

The words trainer gave Daiyousei another idea about Lucario; beaming, she makes another assumption, "So you are someone's pet then."

"Well we don't usually go by the term pets, but when you put it nicely that way then yes." He replies bashfully making her giggle.

Yet Daiyousei still doesn't understand Lucario too well; she is slowly but surely adjusting to his nature. And she seems to enjoy Lucario's sense of humor, Daiyousei doesn't meet too many who are, besides Cirno-chan. The little, green haired girl with golden wings playfully asks another question.

"So what do you and your _trainer _do for fun?"

Lucario switches positions so that his head now rested on the trunk and his back was lying on the grass.

"For the most parts we hang out and travel together, but when the time comes he trains me in battle. What most trainers do exactly is that they capture Pokémon, and train them by battling other Pokémon. Some of them can evolve by increasing their level trough a certain amount of training, others evolve through special processes. It's how things work in my world."

"Your world sounds very nice, having others take you in so they can raise you. It's like building a family, your bonds will never die as long as you are together." Daiyousei comprehends, making Lucario chuckle a bit.

"Yeah it's really nice, though it's not as easy as it sounds. It takes time and patients to raise Pokémon, and to handle being with human trainers. You are right about building a family though, bonding is one of the most important things in order to raise a Pokémon; it's one of the ways some Pokémon can evolve. If a certain Pokémon's bond is powerful enough, its skills and capabilities will increase by a lot."

To Lucario, he found it ironic that his explanation on how to raise Pokémon was coming from an actual Pokémon like himself. Of course since Daiyousei wasn't in the same world he was in; and they had just met recently, she wouldn't think anything about it.

Growing more curiously; Daiyousei asks him, "Can you evolve Lucario?"

"Yes, I was able to during my pre-evolution." He replies, though a confused Daiyousei has a baffled look on her face and tilts her head to the side, so he had to explain it in an easier way. "What I'm saying is that there was a form of me when I was a juvenile. And when I evolved, I got this body right now which is my final evolution; like a child growing into an adult."

"Oh, I get it now!" Daiyousei exclaims understandingly, "so there was a baby version of you before, and now you're all grown up!"

Lucario chuckles again; hearing Daiyousei say that so cutely. Then his face goes serious again and he speaks, "However, I am able to go into a state similar to evolving Daiyousei, we call it Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" Daiyousei utters out; eager to hear more of what Lucario had to say.

"Yes Mega Evolution, remember when I said if the bonds between both a Pokémon and its trainer are powerful enough, they can evolve and grow stronger?"

The small, green hair fairy with golden wings nods to his recap, and Lucario continues.

"Well Mega Evolution works the same way, Pokémon can only mega evolve if their bonds and trust in their trainer are powerful enough to endure such an upgrade. Along with that, the Trainer must carry around a special item called a Keystone with them, and the Pokémon must hold a special item called the Mega Stone. The stone must be appropriate for the Pokémon for there are different stones that work differently for each individual Pokémon, mines in this case is called Lucarionite."

He lifts his right paw, and slowly moves it over towards Daiyousei's direction for her to see. Daiyousei's eyes were wide as she was blown away with the sight of a shiny, marble-like stone, colored peach and light orange. In the middle of the stone was a strange, red and blue shape; it slightly resembled a flame. The stone is lodged in the middle of a turquoise brace that Lucario wore on his wrist at all times, especially during training. With the stone displayed upwards, the light the pours from the slight gaps of the trees above them collide into it and bounces off; creating a marvelous shine.

Daiyousei's eyes continue to sparkle with astounding amazement; she has never seen anything this gorgeous before in her entire life. It looked so smooth and slick, she was tempted to take it in her hands and hold it, or at the very least to touch it. But she knew better than to do any of those actions without permission from the owner.

Though the green hair fairy with golden wings is still captivated by Lucario's rare jewel of a stone, she seemingly becomes more interested in his topic about Mega Evolution.

"What happens after that, Lucario?" She questions with eagerness.

"With those three tasks accomplish, the Pokémon will now be able to Mega Evolve upon the trainer's command. When activated both stones and the Pokémon's powerful bond will react together at the same exact time. Finally the Pokémon will go into a formidable transformation that is more unique unlike normal evolution, after the transformation has finished the Pokémon's appearance is change completely. Once in Mega Evolution the Pokémon's power, skills, and personality will change greatly. The user Pokémon also can't revert back to its normal form until either it goes down, or an opponent is completely unable to battle."

Covering her hands to her mouth, the green hair fairy gasps with and exclaims, "That sounds dangerous!"

"It is," A slightly intimidated Lucario says, trembles a bit, and nods,

"It's often scary for other Pokémon too, the power of Mega Evolution is extremely fierce, and mega evolving for the first time can be too overwhelming for even the toughest Pokémon out there. I experience that firsthand and I was overwhelmed by its power; it was terrifying. I literally had no control over my own body, and my trainer and his friend were forced to use their own Pokémon to take me down and end my misery."

Daiyousei is now devastated by Lucario's explanation of Mega Evolution; she had never felt this scared for anyone in her life before. Plus she had just met this creature a moment ago, yet she is shivering for the safety of him.

"Oh my—god..." Daiyousei gasps; her heart is pounding anxiously and her pupils shrink a bit.

Through his aura Lucario could tell that Daiyousei was really freaking out over a story that happened so long ago, so taking the initiative he concludes his story immediately. "But that was a long time ago, today I can control my power during Mega Evolution very well. I don't even have to think; I just fight like how I would normally fight in my normal form."

His tone had no worries, and that calmed her down instantly. She takes a breath of relief, and forms a small smile. "That's good to hear; I was worried that you may have harmed yourself badly during that form."

Lucario was beginning to feel warm feelings in his body, mostly coming from his heart. Reading Daiyousei's emotions, he has never met someone before who was so concern about him. She was so tender, caring, and loving, even though they just met.

A smile matches Daiyousei's warm one and Lucario thinks he has talked about himself long enough,

"So tell me more about yourself Daiyousei, I want to get to know you better."

"Oh me?" she chuckles lightly before continuing on, "other than participating in a few battles during the Fairy War Incident, I usually just hang around the Misty Lake with Cirno-chan."

"I see, so you and Cirno both live here then." He confirms.

"Indeed, we both live here at the lake, Cirno-chan and I also live near the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Lucario blurts; he didn't think there was another mansion here in Gensokyo.

"Yes, it's a huge mansion not too far from the Misty Lake; it is owned by the head vampire mistress, Remilia Scarlet."

The word vampire rung in Lucario's head, he has never heard of a vampire before and the sound of it intimidated him. It was possibly another overpowered Non-Pokémon just like Kaguya.

"What's wrong Lucario? You sound like you've never heard of a vampire before." Daiyousei tells Lucario, which was kind of obvious since there were no Pokémon named _Vampire _on Pokearth.

"Yeah, and on top of that, I don't even know who Remilia is."

Daiyousei chuckles again before saying,

"It's okay, I don't know too much about her either; she doesn't leave the mansion too often, so I barely get to see her. I did however witness the Red Mist Incident back then and Remilia was the one behind all of it. Reimu though put a stop to her and her plan, and everything was back to normal."

Suddenly Lucario was shocked; he had already heard from the girls of Eientei that Reimu was the one who put a stop to Kaguya and her scheme in the past, and he barely managed to defeat the Moon Princess during his Mega Evolution.

Was Reimu like some kind of Jockey for Arceus or better yet, was Reimu Arceus' trainer? Whoever Reimu was, she must be way too powerful.

"Reimu? as in Hakurei Reimu? If I remember correctly, she was the one who engaged Kaguya in a battle because of an incident too, and she won." Lucario informs Daiyousei, making her jump a little.

"You mean, you met Houraisen Kaguya, the Moon Princess of Eientei?" she asks him in a stunned manner.

"Well, not exactly met. It was more like, she and I engaged in a battle together; conflict wise."

Now Daiyousei looked like she was about to faint just like Cirno, "You and Kaguya, of Eientei, and Princess of the Moon, got into a Danmaku Match?"

"In my world we just call them battles, but yes. And she was the strongest opponent I faced in my entire life, even after I mega evolved I still felt like I couldn't potentially take her out. We did end up getting a draw and I felt so weak afterwards."

Lucario explains to Daiyousei; to which she replies,

"You know she is the Manipulation of Eternity right?"

"Yes, I was told by her pet Reisen Udongein Inaba." Lucario confirms Daiyousei, "Which explains a reason to why you and Cirno saw me training earlier, immortal or not, I want to get stronger so in the future, I can take on stronger creatures here in Gensokyo. I want to withstand the creatures here that could be as strong as Kaguya, or potentially stronger."

"That explains everything indeed," Daiyousei agrees with Lucario understandingly; she is now beginning to know more about this canine looking youkai, and that made her happy.

"So since you and your Trainer are outsiders who met Kaguya and Reisen, then that means you also met the other girls of Eientei. I'll bet that you're both living with them at that place." Daiyousei assumes.

"Correct, well I wouldn't say _living _just yet, because my trainer and I want to find a way back to our world. Though it's going to be really difficult finding away back, so we will just enjoy the place while we can." Lucario lets it on.

Daiyousei was getting more eager to find out more about Lucario's outside world. "What's the name of the world you come from Lucario?" she questions.

"Pokearth, or some people like to call it the Pokémon World. We call it that because it is divided into six regions; the region I came from was Sinnoh."

The name itself was intriguing for the winged little girl with green hair, "That's really amazing!" she comments; interested. "Sinnoh must be diverse and magical just like here in Gensokyo."

Lucario closes his eyes and lets a chortle leave his mouth before saying, "Yeah, Sinnoh has its share of strangeness too; the same could be said for the other five regions my trainer and I visited in the past."

"Tell me more about them." Daiyousei requests insistingly to Lucario.

"The details are difficult to explain, but they go in this order. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. The region we were currently at was Kalos, until I heard my trainer told Reisen and Tewi about a storm he got caught in, which was how we ended up here in Gensokyo in the first place."

"So you and your trainer unintentionally slipped past Gensokyo's barrier because of a storm?" Daiyousei asked in conclusion.

"Yes." Lucario confirms.

Daiyousei turns her head to face Cirno; checking on her. Then she turns to face the lake and sighs, "wow, and here I thought the Gap Youkai Yukari was the one responsible." Daiyousei mutters.

"Who?" Lucario questions; of course with aura, he would be able to hear the slightest mumble.

"Oh, nothing." She denies before quickly changing the subject. "About your trainer Lucario—what exactly is his or her name?" Daiyousei asks Lucario with hesitance; she forget to realize that the question she had just asked could be really personal.

"It's a he, and his name is Jin, Sakurai Jin." He answers; not sounding at all uncomfortable that she asked a question that could be private.

"He has short, black hair, a fanny pack, and a pair of glasses. If you see a teenage boy looking like that, then that's my trainer you're looking at."

"Oh." She says in relief; she was thankful that she didn't make Lucario have a weird thought about her. Daiyousei decides to take this topic a step further,

"Wow, he sounds really young."

And that remark of Daiyousei's reminded Lucario how innocent his trainer was. Lucario lets out a displeasing sigh; his eyes close momentarily before giving her some serious information, "Now I want you to listen closely; I'm not saying this only to you, let Cirno know about this once she wakes up."

Daiyousei suddenly grew suspicious when Lucario got all serious like that, "okay?" she mutters, confused.

"Jin, is a really prude person. What that means is that the idea of sex will frighten him greatly."

He straight up said the word without even knowing how Daiyousei will feel, being a girl and all, a look of embarrassment appears on the fairy's face.

"L-Lucario, what's this all of a sudden?!"

"Daiyousei I'm only telling you this so you can learn something about my trainer. Anything that involves any erotic body contact will paranoid him greatly, this includes breast touching, sexually seducing, and so on."

Lucario couldn't believe such language was coming out of through his aura, and Daiyousei couldn't believe this was coming from a youkai or Pokémon. She had a look of disgust on her face and protests to Lucario.

"Have you lost your mind?! Of course I would never do something like that! To your trainer or anyone! Why would you suddenly blurt something as dirty and nasty as that without even thinking first Lucario!"

His aura tenses a bit causing his voice to rise too, the feelers behind his head stand up.

"Daiyousei please listen! I'm only saying this because he is more than just a trainer and I care about him a lot, this has nothing to do with you! I'm only letting you know in the future so you won't see him as weird when you do meet him!"

After finally noticing that he was shouting; he closes his eyes and his feelers go down. Taking a breath, he concludes his argument calmly.

"Jin, is my best friend—I wouldn't dare let anyone hurt him, and I know you wouldn't either. You are a really nice fairy, and I can tell because I can read other's emotions through my aura. I'm only saying this because Jin isn't a very strong person; he is extremely intelligent and easy going, but when it comes to self-defense it just doesn't happen for him."

His eyes open again and he takes another breath; feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Daiyousei, I was only saying all those things because I care okay? I wanted you to know this so you can you be friends with him too, and help me protect the only person who truly cares about me in the future? There is only so much a Pokémon can do to stay obedient to the trainer who was with you since you were younger."

He and his aura felt terrible for shouting like that, but what he was saying was very true. He would feel very crushed if one day he found out that his trainer got raped, beaten, or worse—killed.

There was silence for a long thirty seconds, after a while Daiyousei no longer feels uncomfortable and smiles understandingly, "It's okay Lucario," Daiyousei says nonchalantly, "I understand now, your trainer Jin—has phobia. A sickness that is difficult to cure."

"I never asked for what kind of trainer I was going to get, or what trainer I wanted! I never wanted a trainer who had a fear that couldn't be overcome no matter how hard I try to fix it!" Lucario pouts regretfully; whining a little and looking down, "But despite this we were still best friends, and best friends are supposed to look after each other; stick together. If you can help me protect my trainer, I would feel much less overwhelmed; I would be so, **SO**, grateful." He looks down to the side, feeling helpless—

Suddenly, Daiyousei places her palm on Lucario's paw. Surprised he immediately turns his head back towards her face.

"I know how you feel Lucario, honestly, truly. And that's why I want to be your friend Lucario, I will definitely befriend your trainer Jin too when I see him, because together I know that eventually, even the strongest fears will die faster through a strong bonding, friendship. Just like you said to me earlier."

She spoke to the poor thing so softly and her hands were as smooth as a Milotic's skin; as smooth as silk. Lucario blushes for a second and sighs.

Daiyousei was more than just a fairy; she was an angel.

"Thank you Daiyousei." Lucario says to her gratefully with a small smile, "I want to be your friend too, and I also want the best for Jin too; to not let his fears get the best of him."

"And we will, together, you and I, as best friends, right?" Daiyousei asks Lucario warmly; returning the smile to him.

"Right." He responds, now Daiyousei's emotions only read as positive. Her positive aura was connecting with his, and Lucario suddenly felt something in his chest that he has never felt before.

"Lucario!" a voice suddenly calls out; getting both Daiyousei and Lucario's attention.

"That's my trainer," Lucario informs Daiyousei as he begins to stand up, "I'm sorry I have to go now."

The smile never leaves Daiyousei though, and the gentle fairy with long, green hair replies, "Okay then, until next time Lucario!" Daiyousei waves to Lucario with a wink.

He acknowledges her good-bye with a grin and a nod, "You too, Daiyousei!" he shouts and takes off running. The green hair fairy watches as her new friend darts down the hill and around the lake with his arms pointed back. By this time, Cirno had finally got blood running through her head and she woke up.

"Uguuuu—that was some nap I had." She mumbles; pouting a bit.

"Oh, welcome back to reality Cirno-chan." Daiyousei greets her Ice Fairy friend; she was going to have quite a story to tell her. Suddenly a feeling of warmth and comfort strikes her body; it was really strong coming from her chest which throbbed violently.

"—Could it be—" Daiyousei thinks to herself and places her hands on her throbbing chest, "that I am falling in love with that youkai, the Pokémon, Lucario?"

* * *

***Sakurai Jin's P.O.V***

I waited a while for Lucario to come back, had he not heard a word I said?! I specifically told him not to go too far!

I am on the ground right now, but not on purpose. And the reason to that is because I have been tackled to the ground.

About a half hour earlier I had explained to her in detail what Pokémon Types were, as well as how they changed through mega or normal evolution, I had also explained to her about status conditions and how to cure them.

Being a nerd has its times, and I was pleased to see that Reisen listened through the whole thing; I felt like I was lecturing her or something. By this time we had all finished our lunches along with some tea I brought along in a thermos. We were just about to clean up when I swore I heard something in the air; it was like a whistle or something. I asked Reisen what it was and she heard it too, though she had no clue what it was.

I had Latias and Greninja help Reisen and I search for the source of the noise, but with no luck.

However the fucking noise continues to ring into our ears and it got irritating after a while, especially for Reisen. It made sense because her ears do belong to a rabbit so that means they must be super sensitive.

And then I saw Latias squealing at me urgently, however I could only hear her slightly because of the ringing. The look on her face also told everything, but I was rattled by the noise and because of that I took no initiative on listening to her.

It was only a few plain moments longer before I felt something really hard clashed into my side rib.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I took the blow, immediately being thrown to the ground right onto my side. After I hit the ground roughly; sharp pain rushed through my body and my glasses also flew off. I heard Reisen, Greninja, and Latias rush over to me in great concern as I lied on the ground with eyes squeezed, teeth clenched, and hand applying pressure to my rib.

"Jin-san!" I heard Reisen scream.

"Greninja!"

"Nyu!"

I don't know why I did, but I cried out Lucario's name as loud as I could. Maybe I wasn't thinking straight or something, I don't fucking know.

* * *

***The present right now***

I wasn't sure whether it was Reisen, Greninja, or Latias, but I felt someone slide my glasses back onto my face. I was thankful that they weren't shattered once again, though I feel like my luck will eventually run out on me.

And then I heard a female voice, though I didn't know who's it was, "Ow," she went.

As blood slowly begins to run in my head, I found myself feeling a mass of weight on me. It didn't take long for me to find out that there was a body on top of me, and right away I found out the source of the noise and also what hit me; it was a young woman!

Slowly, I felt her crawl off of me; since I was in pain, it didn't feel awkward for even a second. Rolling onto my back, I got a good view of the female who crash bombed into me.

She has teal eyes and long, straight scarlet hair with two braids tied with black ribbons. She is wearing an olive green cap with a bronze star; on the star was the Chinese character 龍 _(Lóng, Dragon)_ in the middle. She is wearing a decorated, olive green dress with a white blouse underneath. Finally, there is a black ribbon tied on the collar of her blouse.

She had her arm pointed outwards and her hand was open, it obviously meant that she was going to help me up.

"Are you okay?" the woman asks me in concern; also sounding ashamed.

I blink about three times before reaching my hand out, and accepting her help.

"I-I am, thanks." I thanked the woman as she pulls me back up onto my feet, however I wasn't entirely honest when a cough leaves me shortly afterwards.

"Hehe, oh that's me again, getting all carried away with my training." The mortified woman chuckles and brushes her blouse with her hands to get dust off. I begin to hear Reisen yelling at me in relief that I was up and alright, the blow from earlier left me rattled so I was immediately startled by her voice as I had forgotten she was there.

"Jin-san you're okay! I'm so glad you're not hu-" The long, purple hair preteen with rabbit ears suddenly cuts herself off, and turns to face the woman who crashed into me. Her tone abruptly changes from relief to recognition.

"Hey I recognize you," the rabbit girl says in discern, "You're that gatekeeper lady who works at the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

So it appears Reisen had a history with this woman before.

"Yes, that's me…" She confirms, though her tone was slightly flustered. "And it looks like you brought a human along with you, what's his name."

"It's Jin, Sakurai Jin." I left word to the woman. Even though she asked Reisen, I still went and told her myself because if there's a person I've never seen before, of course I'm not going to make my friend introduce myself for me, that would just be plain rude.

"Well then Sakurai-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greets me and reaches out to grab my hand with both of hers; she then shakes it vigorously.

"My name's Hong Meiling, however I'm usually referred to as Meirin—or China—"

I see, though it's really obvious by her outfit and name that this woman was Chinese, I never met Chinese person before. Oh yeah, she's probably not human at all, or was she? I don't know! And China is one of her nicknames too? No offence, but I find that kind of racist.

"Jin!"

I heard a familiar voice call out to me; it was Lucario. He finally made it over; he was standing in between Reisen and I. Immediately, the woman now known as Hong Meiling makes a reaction.

"Oh my god, a youkai!" She exclaims in surprise before changing her expression to a more baffled one, "But, it looks so—different. I mean, it doesn't seem to have a human form. It's furry and—"

"Yes, this creature is from the outside world." Reisen swiftly interrupts Meiling, "He belongs to Jin-san who's also an outsider as well. He calls himself a Pokémon Trainer and this youkai you're looking at is called a Pokémon, his name is Lucario."

The rabbit girl then sighs in exhaust, as she may find herself repeating the same thing to others in the future. Meanwhile a baffled Meiling scratches the back of her head; not fully understanding what Reisen was saying. "So these two are outsiders?" she questions, "I'm sorry, I'm still so confused."

I couldn't help but watch her peer over at Greninja and Latias, who were next to Reisen. "Um—are these two other youkai also called, Poe-key-mon?" she questions again; this time trying her best to pronounce the species name.

I let out a sigh of hopelessness and said, "Perhaps it would be better explaining to you if we were at a more talk appropriate environment."

Meiling returns the sigh and replies, "Sure, Sakurai-san—that would be nice."

"Please, just call me Jin."

"Sure, Jin-san—that would be nice." she repeats; to which I sighed in annoyance to, because she didn't drop the word _"san"_.

About a few seconds later we were all under a big tree; our backs resting on its wide trunk and bottoms were on the ground. Latias had also grounded herself next to Meiling, which made the girl with the scarlet, braided hair quite nervous. Meiling slowly begins to speculate the stuff I told her. Due to her off guard personality, I had to explain to her with the easiest words I can think of; it's really tough being a nerd.

"So let me get this straight," Meiling recaps, looking at me. "You call yourself a trainer, you catch other youkai called Pokémon and train them so they can fight for you?"

I made a breath and closed my eyes; I did my best to keep my patience from dropping because the words she used were not only off, but negative. I do have to give her credit though for at least getting half of my explanation correct.

"Well you're close, but not quite." I inform her while adjusting my glasses with a single hand.

"We Pokémon Trainers don't only catch Pokémon for battles, we catch them so we can start bonds. You see, training has more to it than just fighting."

"Oh, I kind of see what you mean." Meiling answers in an understanding tone; though it would have been better if she dropped the _kind _part and instead understood me fully.

"So Meirin," Reisen joins in on the conversation and asks Meiling, "Why were you out around here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing your job as a gatekeeper, guarding the front entrance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

Two things of what Reisen said got my attention. First of all, Meiling has an occupation which is being a gatekeeper, secondly, another mansion here in Gensokyo? I wonder where they get the material to construct such large, expensive buildings. First there was Eientei, and now there's this other mansion called the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"We recently had another member join the Scarlet Devil Mansion and now he takes a part time job as a gatekeeper too. His shift doesn't end until nighttime so until then, I'm good to go."

"So then what were you doing during your free time that was so intense, you had to go and crash into me?" I ask Meiling curiously, I must say that if she were to be doing stuff on her free time; the least she can do is be more careful.

"Hey I said I was sorry, didn't I?!" she replies apologetically, "Anyway, I was training. Being a gatekeeper can be really boring if there are no intruders to fight off, therefore I wanted to use this time to practice my martial arts so I can be prepared for my night shift."

"Martial arts huh, so then you're a fighting type?" Lucario suddenly blurts out of nowhere, a startled reaction could be seen on Meiling and I saw her flinch a little.

"Who said that? Show yourself and fight me if you don't think you are a coward!" She threatens aloud; I let out a sigh and called Lucario out.

"Buddy, just show yourself please."

And he jumps out from behind a blind spot, he does a front flip before landing softly on one knee. His head was down, eyes were closed, and one paw on his knee with the other on the ground. "Well, you ask me to show myself didn't you?" He recaps as his eyes open and he returns to a standing position.

Another shocked reaction attaches itself to Meiling's face, she gasps a single time before exclaiming,

"What the, you can talk?!"

Lucario huffs and glares at the Chinese red head whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "Um—I do have a name you know."

But instead of respecting his request, her baffled expression just increases even more; though she doesn't overreact as much this time.

"And wait, how are you communicating without even moving your mouth?"

"Let's save that question for another time," Lucario shrugs off Meiling question, and goes off topic with a remark of his own. "Right now, I want to fight you one on one. I've been training too; I know martial arts as well as you because I am a Fighting Type—and I'm sure you are too."

"I'm sorry, what did you say I was?" She asks Lucario with the sound of threat in her voice. Having trouble with what she was told, an anger mark appears on her head and her body twitches with annoyance.

Reisen and I grew baffled looks in unison; I can also hear Greninja and Latias exclaim in surprise.

"Buddy, like what on earth do you mean? How can you just guess something like that? She's not even a Pokémon and on top of that, we aren't even in the Pokémon world anymore!"

"He does have a point there Lucario," Reisen adds, "these Pokémon types Jin explained to me don't exist here in Gensokyo, and I'm sure it's something your outside world has. Our world is very different from yours."

"My aura can sense it, besides Meiling over here isn't a human either; she is one of those youkai creatures you've been telling me about, Reisen."

"Lucario, your aura cannot tell everything you know!" I yelled; disagreed with him.

"Well we won't know until we try it, face it Jin—if we were going to be in a world with creatures that aren't Pokémon, we need to analyze them so we won't be intimidate by their fighting style or attacks. Not only that, we need to think about what abilities they have or what type there attacks are. Pokémon still runs in our blood no matter where we are Jin."

I still didn't know if what he was saying was still 100% true, and I can't bring myself to continue protesting on how ridiculous this was. I think Gensokyo has already fucked around with Lucario's aura, or his brain for that matter. Regardless I still went along with it,

"Well, whether what you're saying is correct or not we will still battle Meiling nevertheless, that's of course if she accepts this match." I say reluctantly while turning to Meiling.

"Um—sure, but I don't know about this—Lucario youkai, like what kind of spells does he know?"

"Oh ho, you'll see how Lucario fights in a second; I fought him before in Danmaku and he was powerful~" Reisen remarks; bluffing. And then something occurred to me that I haven't thought of since our last two battles before.

"Yeah, speaking of seconds; can you two wait here real quick? I have to do something with my Pokémon." I requested them; taking Reisen's word _"second" _literally.

"Um—okay—sure?" they both answer me in unison; both sounding unsure.

"Thanks, Lucario, Latias, come over here." I call to the two of my Pokémon while walking my way behind the tree trunk. Obeying me, they instantly made their ways towards me making acknowledge cries; Reisen and Meiling are left even more curious.

"Say, how come only Lucario can talk but those two other youkai can't?" I hear the Chinese woman ask the rabbit girl.

"He said that he was born gifted, he claims himself to be the only Pokémon who can talk." She replies to her.

Getting on my knees, I took out my bag and opened it; rummaging through it with my hand. I searched for a couple items to use on them, and I eventually found them; they were a few TMs (Technical Machines)

"I thought about what you said Lucario and I'm still a little uncertain if you are correct about it." I remark.

"But one things for sure that if we're going to fight more Non-Pokémon, we need to come up with new strategies. To start, you both are going to have to revise your movesets a bit, I'm going to have you and Latias learn some new moves and replace them with your previous ones."

Lucario was rather puzzled and so was Latias; the feminine, female red dragon tilts her head making a confused coo while the blue, canine anthro blinks a few times.

"What do have in mind, Jin?" he asks me.

I placed some of the TM's on the floor and brought one to Lucario.

"Your current move set consists of both fighting and normal type attacks, now that may be good until we run into a ghost type." I refrain myself from concluding with the word Pokémon because I remembered that Gensokyo didn't have any.

"So to fix this, I'm going get rid of your Close Combat and replacing it with Shadow Claw."

"Shadow Claw?" He questions as he stares at the disc in front of him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to power up with Swords Dance only for you not to land a single attack because your opponent may be immune to your Fighting and Normal Type attacks, am I right?"

Then my glasses glow white and I grinned, "Plus it has high chance of getting a Critical Hit."

Returning the smile; Lucario nods his head and places his paw onto the disc. "You have a good point there." He agrees.

Once the process was finished, he hastily removes his paw from the disc and examines it. Suddenly I hear the sounds of two voices with tones that expected updates.

"Is everything going okay over there?" Reisen asks curiously, and then Meiling joins in sounding slightly indignant, "What's going on back there? Whatever it is you guys are doing, you're taking quite a lot of time."

"Just wait a little longer, please." I reply impatiently; keeping my face towards Latias as I was getting ready to use a TM on her, "Alright Latias, your turn."

She floats a little closer to me, "Nyu?" she chirps as I slowly brought a different disc to her.

"As for you, we'll have to replace one of your Psychic Type Attacks. We can't afford to run into any Dark Types, right?"

Well whether they're had any of those in Gensokyo or not, I still have yet to know, however I do have to do this regardless. As if asking what move I wanted her to learn, she lets out another questioning chirp. I felt Latias nudging my arm to get a better look at the disc.

"Here, we'll have you learn Ice Beam and replace Psychic. You'll still keep Mist Ball though."

And then a reasonable smile stretches on Latias; I place the disc on my lap, and she stretches her neck forward and places her chin onto the disc. Another electronic noise fills the air and a few seconds later, Latias takes her chin off.

"Nyuu!" she squeals happily and flies around the tree, back to the two girls.

Lucario took off after Latias and I got up from my knees; calling out to our waiting opponent.

"All right, were ready!"

She smiles and returns the word, "Okay then, let's go!" judging by her tone, I say she didn't wait long.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my sleeve, turning around I found that it was Reisen who got my attention. "What were you doing behind that tree just now? With your Pokémon."

She was being as nosy as ever, well as much as I'd love to tell her. I didn't want to go too much into detail so I whispered something very briefly to Reisen, and she gave me an acknowledging smile. I walked down a short hill, and back onto the dirt ground where we were earlier. Sure enough, Meiling was already there.

"I don't know about you, your little youkai friends, and your antics—but in the meantime, show me what you got!"

She challenges me and brings a single hand up of her; the other one positions itself behind her.

"Lucario, whenever you're ready." I give him the heads up while signaling him to come over.

"Wait what about Latias and Greninja?" Reisen inquires me only for Lucario to answer instead.

"Like I said before, I want to battle her one on one, because I want to prove it to Jin that Pokémon types still apply no matter where we are."

I still found it very Farfetch'd, but there was no point in arguing with him right now. I think the best thing to do is just to go along with it, I motion Lucario over but halted Greninja and Latias, surprisingly they weren't really reluctant and both of them ended up staying at the tree where Reisen was. Latias grounds herself again this time next to the long, purple hair preteen girl, in doing so Reisen wraps one arm around her neck. Greninja leaps into the air and lands softly on one of the branches; he wanted to observe our battle from above.

Adjusting my glasses; I prepare myself to give Lucario the first command.

"Lucario, Shadow Claw." I demanded nonchalantly.

"Grrrr~oh!" He growls and flashes out a long claw out of each paw; they glowed dark purple and were transparent. And with another grunt, he accelerates and prepares to scratch the Chinese red head with the artificial claws. As he closes in on her and was about the land the claw to her face; Meiling swiftly touches it using the back of her hand and momentarily turns Lucario around in the opposite direction. Due to that, he ends up sinking the Shadow Claw into the earth.

"Ah!" He exclaims after pulling the ghostly claw out.

"Wow, when did Lucario learn how to use an attack like that?" An utterly impressed Reisen eagerly questions Lucario and I, "does this have something to do with what you were doing to Latias and Lucario earlier?"

As Reisen had already answered her own question, I nod briefly again and get an understanding "oh," in return.

Suddenly Meiling pulls out a card to which I thought was a Spell Card but was colored silver instead of gold.

"Tiger Chi Release!"

The card vanishes in her hand and she closes her eyes, presses both palms together, and takes a firm, deep breath. Lucario and I watch as the Chinese redhead begins emitting chi from her body and the bottom area of her clothes flap around like there was a breeze.

"Reisen," I call out the rabbit girl wanting to know about the silver card Meiling took out, "What kind of Spell Card is she using? It looks nothing like the cards you and Kaguya used against us."

"That's not a Spell Card Jin-san," she explains to me, "That's a Skill Card, those kinds of cards take less energy and are more efficient than Spell Cards, though the attacks from these skills aren't nearly as powerful."

Well I'll be, I learned something new today. But I have to doubt it when she says Skill Cards aren't nearly as powerful, the chi Lucario and I are feeling right now tell us that any attack she lands will possibly one shot him.

"Well if the skill she's using right now is powering her up, we might as well do the same thing."

I stuck an arm out as I gave out his next command, "Swords Dance!"

Lucario glares at Meiling and begins to power up; aura shaped swords circle him in a valiant manner.

By the time Lucario was finished boosting his attack, Meiling had done the same. She opens her eyes and discharges more waves of chi at us; I couldn't help but gulp to the power I felt.

With both fighters now powered up, I decide to attack her from a different perspective.

"Extreme Speed!"

Lucario waves his arms in a fighting way and dashes at the Chinese girl once again; moving faster than before, his body blurs to the speed.

However she had thrown Lucario pretty far earlier, and even with Extreme Speed she manages to utter an attack just in time.

"Kick of Showering Brilliance!"

She launches herself forward into the air and prepares a sweeping arc kick, I can see rainbow colored chi bursting out of her foot.

"Dodge it!" I say firmly; not a slight bit intimidated by her momentum.

And with that said, Lucario simultaneously evades the upcoming kick and pivots. He now faces the other direction while his body slides backwards a bit. It happened so fast that from a certain distance, Meiling would have appeared to land her kick directly into his face. Meiling's foot slams into the ground causing my hair and clothes to blow from the forced breeze, I remain calm but was having thoughts of what could have happened if she did managed to hit him.

"That some speed your youkai partner has there," she comments while giving me a straight look; I wish she'd just say the word Pokémon already.

"But what's the deal with his fighting style? Where are his Spell and Skill Cards? Why are you the one telling him what to do?"

That's right, I didn't explain to her fully about the battles my Pokémon and I have in our home world. And the way she responded to our previous conversation tells me that this was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

"That's just how their battles are; they have a different style of Danmaku Fights in their outside world." Reisen backs me up though not going into too much detail, "you'll just have to put up with it until then."

"Shadow Claw once more!" I hollered.

Lucario who had retracted his shadowy claws earlier, flashes them back out again and races towards the Chinese redhead with a snarl; he runs with his arms behind him.

As Lucario was about half way from where Meiling stood, I gave him a strategy through thought and he read it through his aura. This time I wasn't going to let her intercept it.

He leaps at her and scratches the air in front of her with one claw, afterwards he zips into the air using his aura as a boost earning a surprise gasp from the Chinese red head. Yes, my plan was to have Lucario feign like he was going to hit her, and then go out of sight at the last second.

The strategy worked out perfectly because I watched Meiling take guard and step back a bit; giving Lucario an opening.

He had done a front flip in the air and was already behind her back; he growls again and swipes another claw in a scooping motion. The purple, transparent claw directly scrapes Meiling's back and she flinches; grunting in pain as she stumbles forward and regains her balance by a hair.

"Now finish her, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario takes a back stance and forms his blue shaped sphere of aura, "Raaaooh!" he roars and thrusts his body forward; launching the sphere from his paws.

I can hear excited chattering coming from Reisen, Latias, and Greninja; they were thinking that this was going to be the end. The Aura Sphere successfully collides with Meiling's back, but for some reason it didn't explode.

This really struck me odd, and I thought to myself, "What the fuck?" before witnessing something we didn't see coming. Hong Meiling was bending her upper body down causing the Aura Sphere to slide across her back and onto her chest.

She turns around to face us while deliberately rolling the sphere across her body like some kind of toy; controlling it.

"Chi Sign, Star Bullets!"

A card appears in thin air and then disappears, with her chant spoken Lucario's Aura Sphere which was now in between Meiling's palms began to get swallowed up by a thick layer of turquoise chi.

"Impossible!" I state in horror, "You are combining Lucario's Aura Sphere with some extra chi; like a chocolate covered nut!"

Meiling yells loudly and thrusts her hands and body forward; throwing the massive, energy projectile at Lucario.

"Dodge it!" I yelled, but when Lucario attempted to jump out of the way, the huge ball of energy followed him at a dangerously fast pace! It was horrific because it made sense, that giant ball of chi had Lucario's Aura Sphere inside, and she deflected it to him! Which means this projectile still has Aura Sphere's effects!

"Aragh!" he screams in pain as the combination of chi and aura into one ball lands home into his gut. The massive ball vibrates violently before exploding, first there was one explosion that did massive damage, and then a force sucks Lucario in like a vacuum. Soon after another explosion appeared, and this one was much larger and louder than the first one.

Lucario then falls with headfirst with Meiling running up to him; holding a Spell Card and chanting, "Attack Sign, Roc Fist!"

I can only remain quiet because from the sound and looks of the attack, combined with the state Lucario was in right now meant that there was nothing we can do. About a few moments more of running, and Meiling abruptly halts causing her feet to slide her body forward.

Lucario's limp body was a quarter of an inch from touching the ground when Meiling throws an upward punch. With her arm extended, her fist slams directly into Lucario's back and an explosion of rainbow chi makes a scene.

The force of her punch was fierce, and Lucario who a second later was launched from her fist was now seen flying about in the air like a rag doll.

My heart races to the sight of this, and another thought leaves me breathless.

This punch of Meiling's looks dangerously like a Dynamic Punch, which would have launched Lucario the same way when let's say a Machamp lands the attack. The power I witness from this attack started to fill me up with the same feelings I had when a Super Effective Attack lands.

Then that means her attack was a fighting type attack, and Meiling must be some kind of Fighting Type!

Holy Shit, I couldn't believe how right Lucario was! Pokémon types still applies to this world; to Gensokyo! Well at least Pokémon Type Attacks do! That idea left me in a trance, I now had a sense about this world and how to survive against battles with other Non-Pokémon creatures here in this world.

I eventually snapped out of it due to the sound of Lucario's body smacking the ground, "Lucario!" I screamed and ran to him as fast as I could. I could hear the others behind me and we made to it Lucario who was lying on his side with spirals in his eyes. With fast thinking, I immediately pull out a Max Revive and pressed it against his chest.

I was now running dangerously low on those, having only three left I prayed to Arceus that Eirin will finish our medicine soon. The smooth object sank in and caused him to glow, two seconds later his eyes open and he slowly lifts his upper body; lower half still on the ground.

"Lucario, you're all right!" Reisen exclaims in relief; she was accompanied with cries from Greninja and Latias.

After getting a few groans from Lucario, I began to apprise him of the stuff he told me earlier.

"Buddy, you were right. About the typing, and everything."

A small smile forms on Lucario's face, and then he softly says, "I knew it—my aura always tells the truth, Pokémon will always be in our blood no matter where we are."

I return the smile before scooting to the side, giving Lucario some space. Reisen walked over to him and held her hand out for Lucario, to which he grabbed. Meanwhile Latias and Greninja made their way behind him; pushing his lower and upper back upwards.

As Lucario now standing back up begins to brush off his lap and legs, I hear the sound of grassy footsteps getting louder. A moment later it was Hong Meiling, she showed up in front of us gripping her hat firmly in her hands. I was expecting her to brag and celebrate about our lost due to her sassy personality. Instead she makes a reaction; it was the kind of reaction a child on Pokearth would make after seeing a Water Type Pokémon use Fire Type Attacks.

"What on earth kind of power was that?" She asks assertively after a few breaths of oxygen.

"This was nothing I've ever fought before, and he listens to everything you tell him to!"

I couldn't help but grow cocky to her remark, she thought this was nothing? Wait until she sees Lucario's Mega Evolution.

Chuckling to Meiling's over impressed expression; I suddenly began to feel modest, and placed a hand on the back of my head. "Well it's not like it's a hand full or anything, as long as you're a good trainer then it's a piece of cake."

"He's right, Pokémon will only listen to their trainers if their trust in them is strong enough, as well as their bonds." Lucario adds while doing a few stretches to ease out his sore muscles.

"So what is this about Meirin being a part of one of you guys' outside rules?" Reisen suddenly blurts making Lucario and I ponder for a little bit, as the idea just snapped into our heads again. After about ten seconds, Lucario was the first one to reply.

"Have we ever told you about Pokémon Types yet?"

"Yes Jin-san explained everything about them to me while you were gone; he explained it in very specific, strict details." The long, purple hair preteen confirms.

"Well during my training, I've been thinking about my previous fights with you and your master Kaguya a whole lot. And with the Special Attacks you and her used on me, combined with impeccable physical strength and durability, I knew for a fact that you two had to be some kind of Pokémon Type. There was no way I was hit by straight up, random magic from you and her, there just had to be some meaning behind your magic."

Suddenly I turn to Lucario and scowled at him, "What happened to your aura always telling the truth, you're now saying you've been _thinking _about it?" My sarcastic tone got back at him for lying like that.

Completely ignoring me; Lucario focuses his attention on Reisen, who's eyes widen in disbelief and she gasps for a moment. "So then, I have your Pokémon Types too?!" Then she gets excited by the idea and begins bombarding Lucario with request for answers.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me what my Pokémon Type is, please! I need to know, this is just way to cool!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose which held my glasses together, I let out a groan in embarrassment.

"Reisen-san you can't be serious," I protested, "trying to figure out your Pokémon type when you're not even a Pokémon will be like trying to make tea out of something that's—not tea; like a book."

I even had to refrain from taking out my Pokedex to examine her, this is seriously becoming really absurd.

She looks over at my direction and pouts in disapproval, "Oh come on Jin-san! Lucario said so himself, our Danmaku works just like your outside world attacks and must have a meaning to it! You even agreed with him a few moments ago!"

Still sounding weird, I come up with another protest to my defenses.

"Yeah, but the attacks you girls used don't give out any important elements, like how would I know if that giant Hyper Beam you used on Lucario was let's say a Psychic Type Attack or so on?" I know I believed Lucario when he said Pokémon Types apply to Gensokyo too, but that's the problem! What other way can we prove that it does apply?! It's not like I can go up to Eirin-chan and ask her if she was a Ghost or Fairy Type, I won't be able to tell who is what type? Even for a nerd like me, this would become some fucked up guessing game."

It was a good point and it seemed to sink into Reisen because she blanked out for a second; completely lost in thought. After a while she snaps out of it and still disagrees with me regardless.

"Well I still want to know! Plus I'm pretty sure you, Lucario, and the others will need to figure this out if you want to defend yourself against the youkai who live here, you both also said that yourselves!"

And then Reisen's point completely outmatches mine; she was right. My Pokémon preformed wonderful tactics, strategies, and also used their attacks with the best power ever. They gave it all they got and yet we still lost some battles.

Our last two matches were losses because they somehow endured my Pokémon's attacks and also used attacks of their own; dealing massive damage to them.

I am just, so confused!

I sigh for I eventually succumb to Reisen's points and eventually decide to just go along with it.

"I suppose you're right, but we can't promise you that whatever your type is will remain your type. You used a lot of various moves that I don't recognize at all, the same is with Kaguya-chan and Meiling."

"We can just guess; theorize. We don't have to be 100% correct, but as long as we have a sense then we're good to go." Reisen compromises.

Meiling heard the conversation between Reisen and I and assumed we were talking about her, but she must have been bored with our nerdy speech because she changes the subject with a sudden request that was totally off topic.

"Say, you must be a really cool guy, being able to command such powerful and unique creatures so easily." Her tone sounded like she had no idea what was going on at all, and she had just walked in to our conversation.

I glare at her and shifted my glassed up a bit slightly, "Will it kill you just to call them Pokémon like I said earlier?!" I asked her indigently; which earns and apologetic chuckle from the Chinese redhead.

"Hehe, sorry Jin-san. Anyway, how would you like to come over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for dinner?"

The previous mood I was in earlier was now replaced with one of pure, sudden shock. My eyes and Lucario's widen, and we jumped back a bit from the sudden invitation; we even startled Latias and Greninja a bit.

"Are you serious?! The mansion Daiyousei told me about a while ago, and the one you said you work at?!" Lucario says to Meiling anxiously to which brings a surprised expression to Reisen's face.

"You met Daiyousei? As in Cirno's best friend?"

"Yes," Lucario confirms with a nod, "I met Cirno too, but didn't get to talk to her because she fainted upon meeting me."

"It's no surprise that small, ice fairy would do that. She is quite childish especially when it comes to new things." She remarks.

Now feeling jumpy myself I eagerly join the new conversation that was started a second ago, "Where is this mansion of yours anyways? And are we really invited?"

Meiling laughs at our energy and nods before saying, "Of course you can come over, and your Poe-key-man friend over here is also invited, the mansions over there by the way."

She points her finger south of where we were standing and Lucario and I turn our heads to follow the movement of her finger. Sure enough, the shape of a large building came into view. Of course standing from a distance, it looked short but if we can see it from here then it had to be gargantuan. I felt like I could get a good view of the Mansion even without my glasses.

"Nice huh?" Meiling boasts, "and best of all, it's not too far from where we are. We could get there by walking in less than five minutes."

I heard her, though was too mesmerized by the beautiful sight of what was called the Scarlet Devil Mansion before me, the afternoon was slowly coming to an end and the orange sun was gradually setting. The orange and red sky blended perfectly with the roof of the building; making the horizon a beauty to watch.

It was just too beautiful.

But the idea that it already afternoon, and it was soon going to be evening struck my attention. Immediately I snapped out of my daze and exclaimed, "Oh my Arceus, it's already getting dark! We need to head back now!"

My statement definitely reminded Reisen and she too had an anxious expression on her face.

"You're right! Let's go!" she demands.

I quickly rush over to the tree we were sitting at and began packing up my stuff hastily, as I hurriedly stuff the picnic

"Jin-san, you didn't say if you wanted to come over or not." I hear Meiling remark with the impatient tone of not getting an answer.

"Of course, we'll be more than happy to go. But first we need to head back so we can tidy up, we don't want to come over to your place looking like dirty guest." I respond to her while pulling on the string to tighten my bag close, when I finally got everything packed up, I took off running.

Reisen and Lucario follows after me as well as Greninja and Latias.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you both later eh?" Meiling calls to me from a distance; I turn my head around and saw her waving at us, I return the good-bye with wave of my own.

"Yeah you too, we'll be there I promise."

It appears that I have completely forgot about my objective; finding this girl and her creature friend. Well, that's going to have to wait. And soon, only the sounds of feet pattering and air swishing can be heard. The five of us making an attempt to rush back to Eientei as fast as we could. As we continue running, Reisen asks me a question suspiciously.

"Are you sure you and Lucario are okay with this invitation?" Her head was still facing straight but I knew she was talking to me.

"Last time I visited that place, I was assaulted by the mistress of the mansion."

"Assaulted? Like what do you mean?" I ask her curiously.

By the time I finished my question, we were already back at Eientei's front entrance. As Reisen and the others were catching their breath, I decide to wait until later to ask her more.

Something tells me that I may run into the same predicament as Reisen, but I thought nothing of it.


	7. Theoretically Invited

YAY! The full version has finally been released, yes that is right I have finally finished the full version of Chapter 7 after several months. School and Vacation were obstacles that were hard to overcome, but I still overcame them anyway. I also changed the title because it was irrelevant to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, review, and K.I.T

* * *

*Pant—pant—pant.* The sound of our heavy breathing continues to flood the very air, and ceases to rest. The five of us used up a little too much stamina in order to make it back, but that strong burst was what we needed to return before dark. As I clutched both of my knees and bent down gasping for air; I squeezed my eyes shut for the effects of getting light headed were creeping into my skull. A slight ringing can be heard by me, and it drowns out the other loud pants coming from Greninja, Latias, Reisen, and Lucario.

"Jin-san, we really should be heading in now." I heard Reisen remind me though her voice came out distorted from my point of view, however she gives me a light pat on my shoulder which immediately gets my attention.

I snapped out of my dizziness, and shook my head to regain my composure. It was at this moment that I realized we have been standing in front of the entrance for at least three minutes already. I couldn't help but pinch myself, thinking how we should have been inside the mansion a long time ago. And yet we were still standing outside for no particular reason, other than catching a quick breather.

"You're right Reisen-san, what on earth are we still doing out here?"

Looking around briefly, I can already see the entire forest slowly turning dark from the incoming night. The mansion itself was glowing with light coming from lanterns, and I can see little bulbs of strange light floating around the very building, as well as the forest.

Not wasting another second, I started walking into the entrance of Eientei with the four of my friends following after me. As we entered the foyer that would lead to the very rooms, I recalled what Reisen said to me about what happened to her.

"So Reisen-san, when you said you were assaulted, what exactly did you do to get yourself in that situation?" I inquired of the long, purple hair preteen girl apprehensively.

"It's rather complicated." Reisen replies as if she were under stress, I couldn't tell whether that conflict she had scarred her, or if it was just the fatigue from running.

Then Reisen began to sound really pressured now; her tone had a slight mixture of anger and confusion.

"I had some questions I wanted to ask so I went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, however when I asked her my questions she grew furious and attacked me from there. Why she attacked me in the first place I forgot now, but it must have been something that the mistress didn't want to hear."

"If it was that bad, then maybe it'll be best if you don't try to remember what happened."

Since this topic seemed to bother her greatly; I took the initiative as her friend to drop the subject, I knew exactly how she felt.

By this time we had walked all the way to the door that would lead us to the patio outside. I slid open the authentic looking door, and was greeted by the kind nurse Eirin. She was sitting next to Kaguya who was looking up at the moon neutrally.

She turns her head around to face me and the four behind; greeting us happily. "Ah Jin, Reisen, everybody welcome back."

The five of us dart outside into the patio; Greninja, Reisen, and Latias moved with great haste, while Lucario made his way next to Kaguya and sat down next to her. They seemed awfully close now, and I can't help but assume that their battle was responsible for their sudden friendship. Actually it's quite obvious by now that these two are getting along perfectly since last night's match.

Initially I was going to greet Eirin back, however I had that one question stuck in mind that really needs to be spit out, and the answer must be quick.

"How's progress on that medicine?" I asked somewhat hastily as soon as a sat down next to Eirin.

I was able to control my tone just enough so it sounded polite. She was so kind, and I can clearly understand what time and effort she has to put into this medicine. But since this was a first-aid related thing; something that will save my Pokémon's life at the most urgent times ever, I really needed it now.

"I thought you would ask me that." She answers with confidence and a smile is on her face, which sends a wavering feeling into me.

"As a matter of fact I finished, the medicine is all done."

Euphoria instantly floods my body and my heart pounds like a Hammer Arm attack. I barely manage to refrain myself from screaming in joy, and demanding Eirin for answers about it.

"That's amazing Eirin-chan!" I cheered with my voice cracking a little when I yelled the word _"amazing." _While I kept myself from overreacting, I couldn't refrain myself from leaning towards the nurse with the silver hair, and hugging her tightly.

"I can't thank you enough, my Pokémon will be so grateful!"

And I felt like I couldn't be grateful enough, this was perfect! Eirin has finally finished something I needed real badly, and best of all she would have spent plenty of time studying my medical items frequently.

It's great for her because that's what she wanted to do.

I felt Eirin's arms and hands wrap around my back. I knew she was returning the hug but she must have felt awkward from my sudden burst of gratitude, because she wasn't tightening her grip. After a while, she sighs happily and puts more effort into hugging me back. I am grinning now; the happy energy rushing through me like adrenaline overfeeds my excitement.

"You're welcome, and I can't thank you enough either. Your medical items were very interesting to work with." Her appreciation praises me greatly, I was feeling like the happiest man on earth.

But that feeling wears off shortly afterwards, because when we let each other go there serious look on her face. That sudden change wiped the grin off my face, and something immediately told me that whatever Eirin was about to say can't good. After a few seconds she flashes an optimistic grin at me, although still smiling a twitching anger mark appears around her forehead.

"However I think you should start controlling your Pokémon a little better, because a lot happened after I nursed those three back to health." She tells me as if trying her best not to burst out shouting angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked Eirin, sounding unnerved to her stern statement.

Suddenly I see some white stuff at the corner of my eye; I sprung up immediately to get an eyeful of something unexpected. There is thread all over the roofs of Eientei! I could see nets of them lying everywhere like streamers!

I hopped off the patio and ran around the building in distress, as I simultaneously turned my head to observe it I saw even more thread hanging over the edge and swaying there. A lot was on the porch rails too!

"Are you serious?!" I growl incoherently after stopping next to another area of Eientei with more thread spread out onto the walls, rails, and roof. I knew exactly who was responsible for this mess.

"Genesect, get over here now!" I hollered firmly.

I was definitely loud enough because I could hear the sound of drones. They got louder and a few moments later I saw the cybernetic invert hovering above the roof of Eientei, in its High-Speed Flight form.

Tewi was also on its back, riding it!

My arms were crossed and I pushed my glasses up with my finger as Genesect slowly descends, and morphs into its normal form. After it lands on its feet, the smaller rabbit girl hops of its back cannon girlishly. My face remains both disappointed and serious, as Genesect tilts its head to face the ground in shame.

"I want to know what's going, and what you both were thinking." I scolded sternly.

Tewi chuckles nervously and places both hands on the back of her head. "Hehe, let me just say I wasn't being the best pilot."

"What in Arceus' name compelled you to hitch a ride on my Genesect's back in the first place?"

"I was bored, I just wanted something to do."

Well Tewi is certainly lying to herself now when she said she had stuff to do, she seriously couldn't have come with us earlier?! I was about inform her on that, but I knew it wouldn't be relevant and I wanted to stay on topic right now.

"Did you make sure Genesect trusted you first? And that it was okay with you riding on its back?" I express my inpatients to Tewi.

"No." She replies in guilt, "I ended up making it nervous because I was gripping its body to hard, I was also screaming and giving it light kicks with my feet."

Hearing this from her causes me to groan irritably, I shook my head while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Of course you did, that's why you need start slow with my Pokémon first. I've already told you about this before."

I continue to scold the little trouble maker before turning my attention towards Genesect, even though it didn't do this intentionally, it still did it and will have to make up for it.

"And I hope you'll learn your lesson too next time Genesect, you are better than this."

"Chick chick, bitz..." It clicks and buzzes in more shame while shaking its head with regret, it was definitely sorry for what it did.

I nod my head to tell it that I accepted its apology, before pulling out Genesect's Pokeball and instinctively bringing it back inside.

"I'm sorry too Jinny." Tewi says sincerely, but before I could calm down and accept her apologize too, she abruptly grabs a hold of my wrist and pulls me somewhere.

"And about that giant kitty, Raikou or whatever." An edgy Tewi mumbles as we run up the porch and into the building.

"What in the shit?" I cursed as soon as we ended up in the hallway with the sliding doors.

The entire placed was beat up; there were scratch and teeth marks everywhere! The walls and the doors were covered in them, and I can even see small gaps or holes. Tewi and I instantly ran down the hallway to search for Raikou.

"Raikou! Where in the hell are you?!" I screamed.

Like I said I'm usually very mellow unless someone talks Bouffalant shit about my Pokémon, but I also get highly annoyed when people do bad things, and then I'm the one held responsible for them. And I knew it wasn't like my Pokémon to do this at all; they're well behaved most of the times.

We continue to dart hallway through hallway, but Raikou was nowhere to be seen. About a few seconds of running left had past, and then something unexpectedly occurs.

I felt something skip across my feet, this startles me, and I halt my running with Tewi to turn around swiftly and look down. Tewi copies me and gasped, I saw my little tripper to be a small creature on four stubby legs, with two round, floppy ears, and a bushy, cotton ball tail.

I had no idea whether this little guy was a Bunnelby, a Buneary, or a real actual rabbit.

It continues darting down the long hallway to the right letting out squeak-like screams, the poor thing looked terrified and even had tears coming out of its eyes. I saw the chibi creature running in the opposite direction Tewi and I were running earlier. Eventually it does a sharp turn at the end, and goes completely out of sight.

One thing kept happening after another, and it was at this time that we both heard the roar from my legendary cat.

Upon hearing that roar we both turned back to the left, and there he was!

He was running towards us so fast we didn't have time to react; he appeared to be focusing on seeking out a target, so he didn't pay attention to us. Regardless, I did risky move and jumped right in front of Raikou; grabbing him by his chest, and pulling him down to the ground to halt his movements.

"Raikou calm down! What the hell!" I yelled out in a guttural tone.

The troublemaker squirmed around in my hold for a bit, before realizing it was me and coming to a complete stop.

After Raikou calmed down, we both got up. Tewi could tell I was ready to snap again so she hopped in front of me, and began her explanation.

"Before my little ride with your robot bug, Genesect or whatever, I was showing it off to my Earth Rabbit friends. That little creature you saw earlier was an Earth Rabbit, just like me except not in human form."

She then turns her attention to Raikou who was being rather docile.

"And then suddenly kitty over here comes out of nowhere, and tries to pounce on one of the rabbits. They all retreated but one was being chased by him, I didn't know if he was hungry or in a bad mood, but he was hunting down the Earth Rabbit!"

Sounding devastated Tewi catches a quick breather before carrying on her explanation.

"He must have chased the poor thing inside Eientei, which explains the—destruction that happened here!"

Trying to get to the bottom of all this, I make another inquire to Tewi. "Has Raikou even eaten yet? Did you or your masters made sure he was fed properly?"

"I tried to stop Raikou but he kept pushing me away, and later on he was too fast for me!" She exclaims sounding almost like she was at the verge of tears.

"Calm down Tewi-san, just tell me if Raikou had any food today. Eirin told me she was going to nurse him and the other two while Reisen, the others, and I were away."

"No!" She shouts in guilt and devastation, "I'm so sorry Jinny! Eirin-sama, Kaguya-sama, and I didn't know what kind of food he can eat! Or what any of your—Pokémon eat!"

Well now I know the reason as to why Raikou was chasing down Tewi's Earth Rabbit friend earlier. But I start to feel terrible when I saw tears of shame starting to form in Tewi's eyes. "It's okay Tewi-san, it's my fault actually. I should have told you more about my Pokémon sooner. You don't have to cry, or get overexcited."

She sniffles a single time and looks at me with a sorry face. "No its mines, I never listen to what you say, and I do things without thinking at all. I am-"

I placed a hand on Tewi's head and cut her off by petting her; I couldn't bear to hear her putting herself down any longer.

"Tewi-san its fine, I do the exact same thing too, just as Lucario says." I say trying to be optimistic.

"What matters is that we learn from our mistakes, and try to prevent them from happening again."

We continue looking at each other before she sniffles again, a small smile appears on the little girl's face, and she wipes her tears away using both her hands.

"Yeah, you're right Jinny. You are absolutely right." She replies calmly.

"And I hope you learned a little something too Raikou, I know you better as a Legendary Pokémon than some crazed animal with problems."

My comparison earns a purr of relief, and he walks up to us rubbing against Tewi's belly and mine's just like how a Glameow showing affection would. We both laughed before I took out Raikou's Pokeball and brought him back in.

After I clipped the ball back onto my fanny pack, I heard a bellowing roar echoing from a distance, and through the walls. I immediately recognized the roar to be Charizard's, and urgently sprinted down the hall looking for a nearby exit. Tewi followed behind me and we both found an exit door that would take us outside.

From my perspective, I heard the roar to be coming from the far side of the mansion. We ran there and came across a horrible sight.

The side of Eientei which was the porch scorched! That means Charizard must have used a Fire Type Attack and almost burned down the building itself!

"Holy fucking Arceus!" I screamed in both anger and distress, "Charizard what is the meaning of this?!"

"What have you done?!" Tewi gasped in distress and grabs her ears; pulling them down while gritting her teeth.

Actually the area appeared more singed, though there were some small areas that were completely charcoaled; thankfully it looked like someone doused it just in time.

Despite that though, I was still pissed. I scowled at the orange, fire dragon firmly, but looking at him more told me that he didn't do it intentionally. It actually concerned me more, because he appeared to be hyperventilating and his pupils were shrunk, the colors in his eyes were faded; almost cloudy.

"And what happened to you?" I asked anxiously.

Seeing that freaked me out, because for my Charizard to be looking like that meant that something out there must have tried to attack him, but what? Then I heard rustling in the bushes, Charizard swiftly turns to face them, but swings his head around in random directions. He makes a startled grunt before slowly stepping backwards in spastic movements; I could notice Charizard trembling slightly at the corner of my eye.

"It better not be who I think it is." The little rabbit girl, stunned with emotion grumbles as she too was facing the bushes.

They continued to rustle for a while longer before a figure finally pops up.

"What's all this yelling and cursing going on?" the figure asked in curiosity.

I'm getting a good look at the figure right now, she's a female. This little girl has grey eyes, pink hair, pointed ears like a Noctowl, and light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. She is dressed in white and brown clothing, and her hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments.

Though only half her body was seen at the moment, I saw at the corner of my eye a glimpse of her green fingernails. Holy Arceus, they were as long as the claws on a Sneasel, or longer!

"What the, who are you?" I asked the strange, bird like girl bluntly.

Tewi and I just saw a roasted porch, and then for someone to appear out of nowhere and act like she has no clue what's happening is pretty damn odd.

"Hey! There's no need to get all impudent with me mister!" She snaps back at me with a scowl. "I just wanted to know what was happening that's all!"

"That is totally none of your business right now!" Tewi barks at the girl with her hands on her hips. It's obvious that she doesn't get along with the mysterious bird female.

"Well whatever, so you there you're a human right?" She questions me with sass in her voice. "What's your name?"

"It's Sakurai Jin." I rushed a reply to her. "And now isn't really the time for introductions, an area was just set on fire and-"

"Nice to meet you Sakurai-san, my name is Mystia Lorelei." The girl introduced herself casually, not at all aware of the current situation right now. "In case if you're new here I'll tell you who I am, I'm a Night Sparrow. I'm those of what everyone calls me, nocturnal."

Her cheeky attitude was starting to drive me nuts, and I'm not enjoying her arrogant nature either.

"Raooh~!" Charizard suddenly roars in fear, I think the sound from this girl now known as Mystia Lorelei's voice was the cause of his cry of anxiety.

Surprised Tewi and I turn to face him; he is blindly running into the wooden poles that connect with the porch. His head is swinging in random directions, and every clash his head makes with the poles makes a loud thud noise.

"Charizard, what's going on?" I asked in both concern and confusion, I can't understand what's gotten in to Charizard all of a sudden.

"Cherry-zard?" She rehashes his name incorrectly, almost intentionally. "Say does that dragon creature by any chance belong to you?"

I spun around in shock, hearing that sentence gave me a sense that this Midnight Bird or whatever had an encounter with my Charizard before. "What do you mean by _belong to me?_" I questioned her suspiciously.

"Did you do something to Charizard while Jinny was away?" Tewi inquires of Mystia with the same exact tone as me.

"I was doing my usual routine of singing my songs of confusion in order to drive any nearby humans insane."

She slowly steps out of the bush and closer to us, her full body has now been revealed and she appears to be as short as Tewi.

"And I know my songs sometimes attracts nearby youkai as well, because suddenly this giant, dragon like creature appeared in-front of me!"

I can see her pointing one of her long, green fingernails rudely at Charizard, who was flailing wildly about. I immediately send him back into his Pokeball to prevent anymore destruction from happening to both the porch and himself.

"I never seen anything like that thing before, and it appeared threatening to me."

"So you blinded him with your night-time blindness ability?" Tewi jumped to conclusions, her arms were folded and she had a look of disgust on her face.

"Of course I did! It was out of self-defense and-"

"YOU BLINDED MY CHARIZARD?!" I hollered out of concern and anger; cutting off the girl responsible for Charizard's weird behavior.

Like Kaguya last night, Mystia shows no signs of reaction to my snapping, instead she continues with her tone totally unchanged

"Like I said, it was out of self-".

"Did Charizard do anything to you?!" I firmly asked her and cut her off again.

"He started breathing fire all over the place and-"

"Did Charizard do anything to you?! Answer the question!" I repeated even more firmly, I wasn't going to put up with her irrelevance any longer.

"No he didn't, calm down! I usually blind people at night for fun, but this time I panicked and used my night-blindness as my first initial response! I didn't think it would actually work on your dragon thing! My ability is supposed to work only on humans!"

I couldn't calm down with what just happened to my Charizard, but I can give this—Night Sparrow credit for being honest at the very least.

"Do you know what you did could have also cost your life too?! I know for a fact that after you blinded my Charizard, he must have freaked out and started breathing fire everywhere. And because he couldn't see at all, he almost burned down Eientei without even being aware of what he was doing!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and made an annoyed breath. Gensokyo is just beautiful, and most of the residence living here has been very kind to me and my Pokémon. I even admitted to myself that it's my fault for letting my Pokémon go off my supervision, and for not telling the ones who live here about them. But honestly, I still would appreciate it if some of them residence of Gensokyo got some sense in their heads.

"Well never mind, I'll forgive you this time because I just met you, and I hadn't told you anything about me and my Pokémon."

I knew I was going to run into more predicaments like this in the future that would lead to fights much worse than right now, so instead of arguing further I just ended the subject here.

"What's a Poe-kay-man?" Mystia questions cheekily.

"Tewi-san can you explain everything to her please, there's something I need to do." I requested Tewi as I had just remembered the invitation I got from Meiling, well she didn't technically _give _it to me, but she told Lucario and I in words to come over tonight.

"Um—sure." She replies nonchalantly and turns her attention on the arrogant Mystia Lorelei.

By this time I had taken off running and left the two little girls to talk in private, I came to a conclusion that letting my Pokémon roam free in Gensokyo or anywhere was a terrible idea. To tell the truth, this actually wasn't the first time this has happened. I once got kicked out of Lavender Town's Pokémon Center for letting my Pokémon run free in the building, it was several years ago. Even though the only two Pokémon I had with me were Riolu and Charmeleon, there was still total destruction and chaos, and I had to take full responsibility for it. Now I have six Pokémon I'll have to deal with, and on top of that I have to go through more possible incidents involving them and the residence of Gensokyo.

I tried pushing this inevitable thought out of my head, but it didn't do any good.

I eventually made back to the area that Eirin was earlier, as well as Lucario and Kaguya who had been talking together about something. Greninja and Latias were huddled next to Eirin for whatever reason, and I took out their Pokeballs.

"I think it's time you two return." I state seriously before earning confused cries from both of them, I opened their Pokeballs and took both Pokémon back inside quickly. Then I instantly walked over to Lucario with his ball in my hand.

"You too buddy."

But as the ball was halfway to his face, Lucario turns around and raises his paw to tell me to wait.

"Jin I've been thinking about this a lot, and I want to be free from my Pokeball from now on." Lucario's stated, his request was totally irrelevant to the situation right now. "Even for three days I've grown to really enjoy this place, and I want to learn more about it."

"Buddy you can't, didn't you see what happened to Eientei while we were away?" I protested.

"What are you talking ab-oh." He cuts himself off as he looks around a single time and witnesses the vandalized mansion.

"When on earth did this ha-" Lucario asks but was interrupted by me, as I had anticipated his question.

"Charizard, Genesect, and Raikou did this. They didn't do it intentionally, but I still had to call them back in. It's just not safe to have them roaming around, especially in a world like this."

He shakes his head in disagreement, "But why does this have to apply to me too? I mean, I haven't been doing anything wrong."

"He does have a point there Jin-san." Kaguya suddenly joins in to Lucario's defense, "I've gotten to know Lucario-san for some time now, and he's not the kind of youkai that would cause mischief at all. Plus aren't you two rather close?"

I noticed right away that Kaguya doesn't seem upset about her vandalized mansion. This surprises me because even though Kaguya was usually calm about most things, its her own estate and she should be doing something about it.

"I'm not doing this only because I don't want my Pokémon to destroy your mansion Kaguya-san, which I'm sure you should be worrying about right now! But I'm doing this for their safety; some nocturnal bird like girl just blinded my Charizard earlier!"

"You mean that pesky Night Sparrow, Mystia Lorelei?" The Moon Princess adds sounding slightly alarmed. "You know how dangerous she can be a night don't you? Ah pardon me, I should have told you and Lucario-san about her sooner."

"It's kind of okay now since I got to meet her in person, but that's beside the point." I switched tones and got Lucario's Pokeball ready again. "Lucario, I want you to go back inside your Pokeball now."

"Come on Jin please!" He begs, which kind of creates a scene between a child and his or her parents.

"You and I have been traveling together for years, ever since we were young! Why can't we recreate those memories now, and do the same thing like we always did in the past?! We're best friends forever aren't we?!"

"Yes we are but-" and then Kaguya cuts me off to defend Lucario again.

"He's absolutely right Jin-san; he needs you just as much as you'll need him. Think about it, you're in Gensokyo, a place that can put your life at risk anytime. I know a human like you wouldn't stand a chance against the youkai here, and my pet and attendant can't keep tagging along with you every second of the day or night. You were lucky you actually had friends with you when you ended up in Gensokyo, because an outsider like you is definitely going to need all the help a human can get."

Suddenly I feel her hand touch mines; the same one holding Lucario's Pokeball. She pushes it down until she had my hand pointing straight to the ground.

"And it just so happens that Lucario-san told me earlier he wanted to get stronger so he can take on others like me in the future. He also told me that a Pokémon grows stronger through bonding, and that means spending quality time with their trainer."

Then something inside me opened up, something that snapped some sense into my brain. I just was drawn by her words; she had a really good point! I couldn't believe how foolish I was being right now! I'm in a world with no Pokémon except the ones I have with me now, and then I have this attitude like I don't want them to be here.

What the fuck's gotten into me?! Was it the stress of them meeting others here in this world, or was it just my character?

I let Kaguya's words sink in for quite a long time, I continue thinking about what she said before eventually letting loose a deep breath.

"—Yes Kaugya-san, buddy, it's not about keeping you and the other five safe. It's about having each other."

I adjust my glasses and shrunk the Pokeball; clipping it back on my fanny pack.

"But let's make a compromise Lucario." I say seriously.

"I'll let you roam free from your Pokeball for now on, but just you only. Having all six of you out here at once will be too much trouble. Trust me, I understand what you and Kaguya-san said, but let's try get more familiar with this world before letting everyone out okay?"

Lucario didn't even ponder for a second; he nods in agreement as he was already happy with my acceptation of being outside his Pokeball for now on.

"Thank you so much Jin! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I chuckle bashfully to his loud gratitude and placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder.

Suddenly Kaguya makes a reminder that made both of us snap into realization. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready? I believe Lucario-san also told me about his and your invitation to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for dinner, you both should be getting ready because it's already dark."

Our eyes immediately budged, and we turn our head to face the sky. Kaguya was right, it was dark blue, and then I turned to my Poketch to see that it was 7:30 PM!

Holy Mother of Arceus, I didn't even realized how dark it was getting since our return at Eientei!

"That's right! Lucario we made a promise that we will be there, and now we're going to be late!" I exclaimed. With that said, I instantly bolted into the building in front of the patio we were all sitting on. I can hear Lucario getting up and darting after me, when he caught up Lucario throws a comment at me.

"I think you were the one who promised that Chinese lady, not me."

I scoffed at that comment and returned with a sassy one. "Yeah I'm not the one who wanted to battle with her, and I definitely didn't call her a Fighting Type."

"You're really going to go through this again?" He says as if my earlier sentence was full of guff.

We ran through a couple hallways and pass a few corners; suddenly I saw Eirin walking towards our direction, and I did my best to halt myself so I didn't crash into the nurse.

"Woah Jin-kun, and Lucario! What's the rush?" The silver haired woman inquires to the both of us.

"It's a long story, but Jin and I were invited to a place called the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Lucario says .

Eirin grew alarmed as soon as Lucario told her; it was clearly obvious that I had forgotten to tell her about this earlier. Seriously, how many times has this happened already?! Others getting shocked because nothing was told to them earlier, it's getting ridiculous!

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion? Who invited you to a glamorous place like that?"

"We'll explain everything to you later Eirin-chan, but for the time being could you tell us where we could get a bath."

I remembered telling Meiling that we would have to get ready before coming over to her place, and having not taken a bath for days gave me my first initial task.

"Yeah we could really use one right now, it's been quite a while already, and my trainer smells like Tauros shit."

"Not funny." I growled at Lucario's uncalled for quote, which results to him rolling his eyes.

"Why of course." She happily accepts our request.

"If you both continue to go down, and make two turns to the left, you'll come across a hot spring with soap and shampoo already prepared. Since it's an outdoor bath so we made sure the water always stays hot."

"That's awesome, thank you very much Eirin-chan!" We both thanked Eirin in unison and bolted forward; racing against the time we had.

Though for a second, I swore I heard the nurse attempting to tell us something else, but we had already run too far to hear her.

After following her directions, we came across a sliding door. Lucario swings it open with a hasty movement, and we were met with a relatively massive pool. Thick steam arose from the water, and there were rocks and boulders placed around various edges of the pool.

We both enter through the door and outside; even from a distance I could feel the heat emanating from the spring.

"This is Eirin's idea of a bath?" Lucario asks himself; not hearing her words earlier.

I didn't care though, I was in desperate need for a bath, and here was one in front of us right now. I walked closer to the spring getting a face full of hot steam, I astonished by how hot this was feeling right now. It feels like all the Fire Type Pokémon in the world used their Fire Type Attacks on this one pool of water. And it was just from steam too, imagine how the actual water would feel. I couldn't wait to go in and actually feel the water first hand, though Lucario and I would have to take a quick bath with Meiling's invitation in mind.

Then a realization comes to me that made me want to shoot myself in the face.

I didn't bring my changing clothes with me before asking Eirin for a bath! Goddamn it, now I would have to retrace my steps and run back to my room to get them. We were really going to make Meiling mad now, well that was until I ended up seeing them perfectly folded on one of the medium boulder rocks.

While I did sigh in relief due to convince, I also grew suspicious when they appeared in front of my face, who brought them here?

I didn't bother trying to think about who did it; all I wanted now was to get clean. I was feeling quite of itchy and irritable from being in these dirty, sweaty clothes for a couple days. But of course I was hesitant on taking them off, I mean Lucario and I are in an _outdoor _bath right now, so what if someone sees's us. And for your information I do not get embarrassed stripping in front of Lucario or my other Pokémon mind you, I bathed with Lucario all the time since he was a Riolu and I was a kid. He's a Pokémon for Arceus sake, he doesn't wear clothes to begin with, and he definitely wouldn't even _think_ about dirty things!

So wasting no more time, I went into taking off my glasses, then my shirt, and so on.

"Aw Jin please, not in front of me." I heard Lucario groan. "Maybe as juveniles that's fine, but your almost a grown man. I don't want to see the exposed parts on a grown man, that's fucking disgusting."

"Oh, so you'd rather see a nude woman in front of your eyes then." I riposted, scoffing at his immaturity.

"I know you wouldn't, you freak out when you catch even a glimpse of one, oh Mr. Prude." he mocks.

I scoffed again, Lucario can be quite a push over at times. Anyway I had all my dirty clothes off of me now, and they were thrown to a random part of the ground, I was—nude—with the exception of my glasses which were still on my face. My skin was crawling with excitement at the thought of that boiling hot water touching my skin, as it was still fall the air around me was pretty damn cold. Feeling it nip at my skin combined with the feeling of warmth emitting from the hot spring made me shiver.

I walked around the rim of the spring until I was close to the area where I saw my changing clothes, I was pleased to see that there was shampoo, soap, and a towel next to my clothes already prepared. Slowly but eagerly, I dipped my foot into the shallow part of the spring.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, this water is definitely a lot hotter than the steam, but holy shit this felt really good!

This is the hottest water my skin has ever touch in my life, hotter than any of the springs and bath houses I went into before. I didn't waste another second before putting my full body deep into the rest of the calm water. It took me a while to adjust to the warmth of the water because of how hot it was, it's not so hot that it'll scald my skin, but the way I can describe it is like this.

Have you ever had a sand bath before, where they bury you in warm sand up to your neck? If you have then imagine you are buried up in warm, sun heated sand, but all the sand you are buried in is in a pot. The pot is being heated by fire on a stove; that is set to around medium heat. That was what I was feeling right now, and after I finally got used to the heat I brought myself to the deeper part of the spring until only my head wasn't submerge. I then rested my back against one of the steps and sat down, the hot water felt so comfortable; it forced a deep breath of relief and satisfaction out of my mouth.

"Lucario aren't you coming in?" I conjectured and sighed again to the cozy warmth of the water.

"Yeah, the water is really nice." He answered, but it didn't sound relevant to my question.

When I looked around the spring, I saw that Lucario had already gotten into the water before I did. His fur grew dark in color due to the water, and he was currently scrubbing himself with shampoo from top to bottom.

"You really should hustle up on cleaning or we're going to be late."

But I wasn't alarmed with the time we had right now, I think the warmth of the water has taken effect of me because all I wanted to do was relax. I closed my eyes and let loose a third deep sigh, this was feeling even warmer than the heater in my room, and the table blankets in the living room.

However I did remember how smelly I was so using slow but ensure movements, I reached out a hand with my eyes still closed and instinctively grabbed the soap.

It was a big, bulky block that just barley fitted in the palm of my hand. I slowly started to scrub my body with the soap subconsciously because I was now in a trance. Then my scrubbing grew vigorous, I scrubbed my chest, legs, arms, belly, everywhere. As I was scrubbing my back roughly, the fucking soap decides to come alive and slip right out of my hand with a squish.

"Oh for the love of mother fucking Kangaskhan!" I growled incoherently and opened my eyes again to search for the runaway bar of soap.

I didn't feel like taking my body out of the water even halfway, and have the cold air nip my wet skin. So instead I sort of trotted my way across the water, my full body still submerged. Even though the water itself was pretty clear, I still found myself unable to find the damn soap, and the steam didn't make it any easier either.

After only three rounds of searching, I already gave up. I swam my way back to the spot I was earlier so I could scrub my head with shampoo.

I hadn't seen Lucario at all during my short trip back. The steam seems to be really good at obscuring visions, and then again it was a rather large spring so he could have swam to a very far spot.

I sat back down the moment my destination was reached; I hastily grabbed the bottle of shampoo and flicked the cap off. Then I brought the bottle above my head, and squeezed out a great amount of soapy lube onto it. After squeezing out the large amount I needed onto my head, I started scrubbing it vigorously with both hands so the gloppy shampoo became one with my hair.

And of course to prevent the soap from getting into my eyes, I squeezed them shut. I also placed my glasses aside, and used some of the suds to scour my face.

When my face, hair, and head were cleansed thoroughly, I dipped my entire head into the water to wash all the suds off.

As I felt the water around me, and I was brushing my hair and face to rid the suds faster, I felt someone tap my shoulder. At first I had no idea who, as my entire body was completely underwater I couldn't see at all. Assuming it was Lucario, I instinctively ascended my head out of the water and called to him.

"Buddy do you need something?"

I was busy rubbing the water out of my eyes so I didn't ask him directly. But when I got a reply, I realized it wasn't his voice at all.

"Jin-san, were you looking for this?"

It was the voice of a female and it sounded very familiar, but the water's intense warmth had already sunk into me because I was too relax to care at the moment.

"Uh yes, thank you very much." I said, I already knew what it was, and brought my hand forward to get it placed into my hands.

"Anytime, yeah I always seem to have trouble handling the soap bars too."

And with a plop, I felt the bar of soap land on top of my palm. By now I had rubbed enough water out of my eyes so I could open them, after I opened my eyes I immediately placed the soap bar aside, and took my glasses to put them back on.

I was now thoroughly washed, and was ready to take my clean body out of the spring to dry off.

"If you see Lucario, can you tell him to wrap it up so we can go please?" I asked, though I felt like I had no idea who I was talking to.

"Of course, if I can find him that is." The voice replies.

Some of the steam seemed to have cleared out, and a feminine figure came into view. It was Reisen, it turned out the female voice I was hearing earlier was her's.

"Oh hey there Reisen-san." I greeted with the tone I usually used when I see friends again. After she looks at me and gives me a small wave, I wave at her back and proceeded to turn around to step out of the spring.

I was walking up the shallow area with my body a quarter and a half out of the boiling spring water, until suddenly I had that feeling of something being totally wrong. I was completely snapped out of my trance.

"Wait, Reisen-san?! Y-you're…" I stammered before turning back to face her in a swift, frantic movement.

Reisen was also completely naked! Though her head and shoulders weren't submerged, her light skin was exposed, and looked paler under the water. Her long, purple hair was tied back into a medium sized bundle. I could briefly see her curves that would be the shape of her breasts. Her ears were soaked from the hot water, and many droplets of water on it would slide down her neck, and around certain sections of her nude figure. Through the water, Reisen appeared to be resting on her knees with her arms on them, and her legs squeezed together to cover her—you know what.

All I could think was "holy fuck!" as my heart pounded rapidly, like a Pokémon was using Mach Punch on it.

And the next thing I knew, my face started to tense up greatly, and grow bright red. Gritting my teeth and cringing in extreme embarrassment, I realized that not only was I seeing the preteen girl naked, but a certain appendage right below my crotch was being completely exposed!

"O-oh-OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS! I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted in pure horror, and rushed out of the spring as fast as I could, while covering my private area with one hand. With the other, I simultaneously fumbled to grab my changing clothes, and ran back to the building feeling greatly ashamed.

No one told me this was a _public _bath!

As I flung the door open and bolted inside, I kept feeling that overwhelming shame burning in my soul.

"What have I done?!" I asked myself mentally as I took cover in the nearest guest room to put clothes on my naked figure.

"First I accidentally groped Keine-chan's breast, and now I see my female friend in the bath?! What kind of sick fuck was I?"

As I threw on my T-shirt hastily, I began to have horrific thoughts on what Reisen would think, and how she would react to me seeing her exposed. My mind races violently, and my throbbing chest never ceases.

I slipped into my boxers and pants with a great rush of speed before taking the towel I had with me to dry my hair.

Now fully clothed, I step out of the guest room trembling slightly. I proceeded to power-walk my way to the patio, since Lucario wasn't done yet I would have to wait for him outside.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Reisen just sits there in her spot of the spring completely motionless, her mind was having trouble piecing together what she had just saw. It all happened so fast, but even during those brief twenty seconds she got a perfect look at something completely new to her.

With Gensokyo being mostly female populated, this was the first time she has seen a human male nude. The rabbit girl with long, purple hair had only seen pictures of them on medical charts or models in the operation room where Eirin usually works. And to see one in person (not to mention it was her friend that she had met two days ago) was rather intriguing.

Yes Jin also saw her naked body, but Reisen seems more perplexed than upset.

That perplexity gradually shifted into excitement, and Reisen's body started to feel hot. This heat was way different unlike the intense warmth of the hot spring, it felt like an adrenaline rush. Her chest pounds roughly and she felt certain areas of her body tingle.

"What is this feeling?" Reisen questions herself as her cheeks flushed with arousal.

She didn't know how to describe the warming excitement rushing throughout her entire body, but she does have sense on what triggered it. When she saw Jin's naked figure walking out of the spring, she got a perfect look at his cock. She also has never seen a real male genital in her life, so this was also her first time seeing one in person. As much as it embarrassed her to do it, she admitted to herself that she liked it. It looked so intriguing; it was so amazing to look at in perfected eye view, even during those short seconds.

Soon the sight of her very first genital got the best of her, and Reisen started having dirty thoughts about it. She started imagining on how it would feel between her hands or her breast; she wanted to touch it. Reisen wanted to grab that meat of Jin's and knead it through her hearts content. What Reisen saw had to be one of the most interesting things she has ever seen in her life, she couldn't wait to get another look at it.

"Reisen? You're taking a bath in this spring too?"

A curious voice that suddenly makes way immediately startles Reisen and snaps her back into reality.

Her embarrassment rose up and she started blushing hard, Reisen was really close to touching her private area. Even though it underwater, with someone being in the spring with her she didn't want to risk being caught.

"Huh! Uh-y-yeah. I-I mean this hot spring is opened up for anyone right?" She replies with stutters as she now finds the voice to be Lucario's. He was under the water the whole time, though his voice didn't sound distorted because he doesn't speak through his mouth.

Lucario rises from the water next to Reisen, and begins to shake off the excess water from his fur. After he finishes, he looks over at Reisen who covered her eyes from the splashing caused by Lucario's shaking earlier.

"Are you okay Reisen? You look flushed." The observant Pokémon asked the Moon Rabbit which made her really nervous.

"Wha-n-no, no it's just the heat from this hot spring, that's all." She stammers in a desperate attempt to hide her arousal.

"And did Jin leave too? One second he was here, then I heard a scream, and the next moment I see you." He asked her curiously, now realizing that his trainer Jin was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes actually he left a couple minutes before you showed up Lucario, he seemed frightened upon seeing me, and then he got up and ran." She states as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

But Lucario knew his trainer more than anyone else in the world, so he already had a sense on what happened after hearing Reisen's statement.

"Um Reisen, there's something you need to know about Jin. It's really important."

"Huh?"

And then Reisen swims a little closer to Lucario so she can listen closely, a conversation that important even with her long, sensitive rabbit ears meant that she will have to _really _hear Lucario out.

* * *

***Sakurai Jin's P.O.V***

I am sitting on the patio outside shivering from a combination of the cold, windy autumn night, and from the sight I saw earlier. I'm thankful at the moment that the image hasn't permanently imprint itself into my brain yet.

But by this point, I wasn't anxious from seeing Reisen naked, I was anxious on what her reaction would be. I felt so ashamed, she's definitely going to call me a pervert, and slap me across my face multiple times, or kick me in the balls. She'll think I'm some sick peeping-tom, and will never forgive me.

Okay maybe she wouldn't go that far, but the prude side of me made me really apprehensive.

"Jin-kun, you're done already." I heard the voice of a familiar nurse call out to me.

"Uh yeah, I'm just waiting for Lucario to finish up." I said and saw Eirin walking towards me; she appeared to have something in her hands. I'm pretty sure it's the medicine she said she had finished earlier.

"Ooh that's good to know, because now we will have time for me to show you this."

The young woman with long, silver hair sits next to me and hands me a small spray-type bottle. It had the same shape as a Full Restore and Max Potion, except the lower part was purple. It looked like a new brand was just sold in the Pokemart!

"Wow, is this the medicine?" I inquire of Eirin eagerly, snapping out of my apprehensive moment completely.

"It sure is Jin-kun." She confirms and winks at me.

I feel her grab my right hand and lift it up a bit. She then turns it around gently, and places the purple colored potion onto my palm. Finally her hand softly pushes four of my fingers down, until they were touching the rim of the spray bottle.

"The medicine you gave was quite hard to use, but very interesting. I learned a lot from using your brand, anyway this is a spray-type medicine that can be used on creatures and humans, that means any type of youkai, fairies, or your Pokémon can use this. I designed it to heal all types of wounds or other problems."

I adjusted my glasses with my free hand to get a better look at the new potion Eirin made.

"I bet you mixed some of your medical stuff with it, what kind of ingredients did you use? Herbs, solutions, or maybe some kind of powder?"

My curious question earns a chuckle from the nurse, "Yeah, though I usually keep the names of my ingredients secret. I don't want to risk others misusing my medicine if they find out, including this new one."

I knew her point very well, I wouldn't like it if I invented something and a told others about it only for them to use it for evil. And then I remembered a victim of mines that was inflicted with a status condition I had never before.

"Eirin-chan, you say this medicine can heal any kind of condition right?" I rehash, trying to make sure if what Eirin said was true.

"Why yes, well curing huge wounds will take about a half hour. What did you have in mind?" The nurse asked me as if expecting me to be open-minded.

"Well you see Charizard, one of my Pokémon, was blinded by a Night Sparrow named Mystia Lorelei."

"Is that so? I do recall Kaguya-sama telling me something about that while you were in. So that damn bird girl was the one responsible for making Charizard burn down Eientei—well almost."

Wow I guess Eirin doesn't like Mystia either, something tells me that everyone here will always get annoyed with her, but I didn't think about that irrelevant subject for even a second. I took out Charizard's Pokeball and held towards Eirin so she could see it.

"Here take a look." I tell Eirin in concern; I opened the ball and out came the panicked Charizard who started breathing heavily.

"ROARH!" he roars starts to wobble, and walk in random directions while swinging his head and body around aimlessly, occasionally he lets off a shot of fire into the night air.

"Oh my goodness." Eirin gasp as I see her looking into his cloudy eyes. "He has been inflicted with Mystia's Night-Blindness, we will need to get him to come over here calmly so we can spray the medicine into his eyes." She informs me seriously.

"Jin-kun, I want you to test out the medicine for the first time."

My eyes grew wide in euphoric surprise and I look over at Eirin. "You really mean it? You want me to test out?"

"You have the honor, would you like me to coax him over here?" " She replies with a smile.

"Um you may have to leave that one to me; I don't think my Charizard fully trusts you yet." I say as I remembered Eirin running into the same predicament with Greninja last night.

Meanwhile Charizard has been firing strong bursts of flames into the air while stumbling around clumsily, and shaking his head and body around in a freaked-out matter. If I don't act soon, he could go into a rampage.

I unzipped my fanny pack quickly and pulled out a soothe bell. Knowing this item was meant to soothe the nerves of Pokémon, and calm them down, it was the first item I pulled out to resolve this problem. This bell will work on just about any Pokémon.

I jiggled the bell slowly from side to side, and the little trinket began emitting its peaceful chime.

"Raor~!" He shrieks another loud roar again in a combination of fear and frustration; after he fires one last round of Flamethrower blindly into the sky he halts his movements.

I could tell the bell's effects were starting to tick in; it was working perfectly on Charizard!

The orange, fire dragon slowly looks left to right, and finally he turns to face my direction. With his cloudy eyes, Charizard wasn't technically staring at me; however I knew I had gotten his attention.

Rrrrrh?" He grunts calmly and in confusion; slowly but surely he begins to walk towards us.

I kept on ringing the bell, I felt really proud on how well this working. The Soothe Bell wasn't only helping Charizard relax; it was giving him a source to follow because he was blind.

"Hrrr~…" Charizard growls softly as he was finally close enough for me to reach.

"Just relax okay; I'm going to help you out." I whispered and reach out to hold his face to mine. One hand was gently holding his head, the other held the medicine.

Cautiously I motioned the spray bottle over to his left cloudy eye, with a deep breath of caution and hope I slowly pressed the button and sprayed the liquefied potion directly into it.

The moment the spray fluid touched his eye, his eyelids abruptly close together and he tenses up with a snarl. Using swift movements, I brought the bottle to his right cloudy eye and sprayed.

He snarls again and backs away from me, with both eyes squeezed shut he shakes his head around violently to the sensation. This causes Eirin and I to recoil at the thought that Charizard was in more pain than he already was.

His squeezed-shut eyes were now watery, and he nurses them frantically with his clawed hands.

I was beginning to feel devastated that the medicine might have failed us both, freaking Mystia didn't even tell me if her Night-Blindness was temporary or not. I saw Eirin at the corner of my eye folding her hands together in hope.

"I'm so sorry Jin-kun, I hadn't even tested out the medicine first. How can I be so foolish?!" Eirin berates herself which I shook my head to and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Eirin-chan, you did everything you could." I praised.

We have been waiting for the medicine to take effect for only a couple minutes, but it felt like hours. Charizard claws at his eyes a moment longer before he starts to blink; he blinks several times and squeezes his eyes shut while shaking his head.

Then he opens them again slowly, and I can see the cloudiness in his eyes vanish completely! They were even shining like glass windows that were just cleaned, I could see his pupils clearly now!

"It worked, the medicine worked!" Eirin cheers with overwhelming happiness and hugs me proudly; I immediately return the hug after a gasp of relief.

"Yeah it did, I'm so happy!"

With Charizard able to see again he runs towards us, and happily snatches me out of Eirin's hands. Like the silver hair lifesaver, he takes me into a tight hug and roars with gratitude.

"—Cough—Okay okay—Wheeze—you're welcome." I choked out with oxygen forced out of me. Trust me I've gotten plenty of hugs that were tighter, besides the hugs I got from the girls here in Gensokyo, the one that nearly killed me was from a trainer's female Goodra after I defeated her in a worthy match.

"You should be thanking Eirin-chan Charizard, she was the one who made the potion to cure you." I gagged in half a desperate attempt to break free, and to give the kind nurse credit.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your medical supplies, I think you should get the credit Jin-kun." She jokes bashfully which made me feel as if she knew what I was planning, and if she were encouraging Charizard to crush me to death.

"Eirin-chan why?" I asked in a stifled tone feeling slightly betrayed even though she was joking, I heard her giggle innocently. All fails for her though when I noticed Charizard looking at Eirin for a few seconds. He drops me like a glass of wine and charges towards Eirin with his arms spread apart.

"Uagh!" she exclaims as Charizard heaves the nurse off the patio, and hugs her tightly as well while roaring with gratitude.

This scene made me chuckle out loud, "It looks like he trusts you now a lot faster than I thought, heck he even likes you now."

"Yeah, but he sure does have a _painfully tight_ way of showing it." She squeaks, her voice sounded high because of the hug she was trapped in.

And with an apologetic grunt, he carefully places her back on the spot where she was sitting. I found this to be quite unfair because I am his trainer yet he just dropped me like a piece of garbage, whereas Eirin was like a fragile belonging of his, and he only met her a while ago!

That thought was immediately replaced with a realization.

"I just realized we haven't even given a name for your medicine yet Eirin-chan."

"It's our medicine now, any you're right. We should have given it a name a while ago, any ideas?"

I was about to answer her when suddenly I heard Lucario call out my name.

"Jin!"

I took out Charizard's Pokeball and brought him back inside, not before long I let loose a sigh.

"We'll take about this later Eirin-chan." I told Eirin and got a nod from her; I stood up and turned around to see Lucario swinging the sliding door open. I gulped when I saw Reisen standing next to him, thankfully she was wearing clothes but I still grew nervous because of what happened earlier, it made me even more anxious when I saw that innocent smile on her face.

I knew something had to be up with her; I had that feeling that even though she looks nice now, she was going to snap at any time. I didn't know if Reisen was forgiving or not.

"Hello again Jin, are you and Lucario ready to go?"

She refers to our invitation to the Scarlet Devil Mansion sweetly; this was starting to make me sweat. It was killing me that Reisen was keeping her anger inside, well whether she was angry or not. If she wanted to confront me for being a perv, she should just do it already! I rather have her shout in my face then pretend to be innocent, and not show her anger.

"Y-yeah of course." I stuttered and got a mischievous look from Lucario.

"You don't look ready, you look like you'd rather stay and have me go myself."

I had no idea what he was getting at, but what mattered now was that we needed to go.

"I'll show you two the way; it's pretty obvious that you two are going to the mansion for the very first time. So I'm sure you guys don't know where it is."

Reisen says cheerfully and hops off the patio, running to the foyer that would lead to the exit.

"I'll see you later Eirin-chan."

"Mhm, have fun you two."

After the nurse and I exchanged good-byes, Lucario and I quickly take after Reisen. Seeing that she once again showed no sign of confrontation causes me to cringe on the inside; I was really worried at this point, how long was Reisen going to let me off the hook?

When we finally caught up with the long, purple hair girl with rabbit ears, she was already standing outside the gate staring at us. A glare struck us hard and I noticed her eyes were brighter, they were both emitting light like a flashlight would.

"Wow Reisen-san, you can produce light from your eyes?" I asked in astonishment earning a chuckle, and a nod from her.

"Uh-huh, while being able to control many waves like sound-waves, and ESP, I can also manipulate light. Just like how I'm using light from my eyes to light up the way."

And then I remembered a topic the three of us were talking about earlier.

"Which reminds me, didn't you ask us if you wanted to know what Pokémon Type you were?"

"Ah yes! How could I forget!?" She answers gleefully, I figured a conversation like this will keep my mind off of the hot spring incident.

"So what type do you and Lucario think I am?" She questions eagerly as the three of us were walking through the dark forest road, illuminated by Reisen's flashlight eyes.

This calls for some hard thinking.

"Well to start, let's talk about your abilities." I reply, pushing my glasses up a bit with a finger. "So you said you can control waves, light, and ESP?"

"Uh-huh." Reisen says with a nod. "I'm also known as the Manipulation of Insanity, mentioned by Eirin-sama two days ago, I can cause illusions and hallucinations with eye contact using my Lunatic Red Eyes."

"I see, so basically your signature ability is to control unseen energy, and that energy usually comes from your eyes."

"In a sense." She answers.

With the information Resien gave me, I used this to speculate what other Pokémon could do the same thing, or do things similar. Then I can compare that Pokémon to Reisen and maybe confirm her type. I pull out my Pokedex, and pressed my finger on the touch-screen where the microphone symbol was.

"Search Pokémon: Control unseen energy, illusions and hallucinations." I spoke clearly into the Dex's mic, I know how stingy this machine can get so I spoke as specifically as I could.

"_Details Achived: Searching Pokémon now._" The Pokedex says in its high-pitched, electronic, female voice, after three beeps.

"What are you doing Jin-san?" Reisen questions me curiously and looks at the screen.

"How is that thing going to answer Reisen's question?" Lucario copies her inquiry.

"_Search Completely._" It affirms mechanically and shows us a picture of a Zoroark.

"Zoroark: The Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zoura. Each Zoroark has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously using illusory scenery; they also use this to protect their lair and the safety of its pack."

I had pieced together the information from both the Moon Rabbit and my Pokedex in my head.

"Well though Zoroark itself is an illusion by mimicking the appearances of others. I don't think you're a Dark-Type Reisen-san."

"He does have a point there, Zoroark can only create illusions in the beginning of a match. After it's been hit, the illusion is gone for the rest of the battle. You however Reisen can create illusions whenever you want, and no matter how much damage you take. Though I've never actually seen you make them yet, I'm sure you're capable of doing so."

Lucario joined in as he has battled many Zoroark in the past, he knew a lot about them.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure these foxes can't create sound-waves, make others go insane with my eyes, or beams from them."

Reisen remarks truthfully, to which I chuckled to.

"And they certainly don't shoot bullets out of their fingers like a hand-gun."

My commented made Reisen return the round of laughter; soon I began to search for a different entry. I didn't use the mic though because I knew how annoying they were after a while, and instead I decided to type the entire out. I was going to type in the Pokémon's name instead of describing it, that way we'll have a better chance on figuring out Reisen's type. I ponder for a while thinking of a Pokémon that best represented Reisen Udongein Inaba.

"Hmm—a Pokémon that could fight by looking at its opponent in the eye." I said mentally, and pinched the bridge of my nose, pushing my glasses up.

"And a Pokémon that controls ESP and could manipulate insanity, waves, and light."

I groaned quietly and squeezed my eyes shut; even a nerd like me was having trouble thinking at this point. Then I thought of the Pokémon, though it wasn't snappy as I wasn't entirely sure. I still decide to go with.

"Well, the closest I can come up with would be this Pokémon Reisen-san"

I began typing in the Pokémon's name hastily, and five seconds later the picture of a Hypno appeared on screen.

"_Hypno: The Hypnosis Pokémon, Hypno is a Pokémon that will put people or other Pokémon to sleep, and then feast on their dreams. When making eye contact with Hypno, it will use its pendulum to try to put you to sleep._"

"Eek! What a creepy youkai!" Reisen blurts, looking at the screen with disgust. "If you're trying to compare me with that thing, you're completely out of your mind Jin-san!"

"Relax Reisen-san, I'm not comparing you with the Pokémon. I'm comparing the Pokémon's abilities with yours, that way I'll be able to identify your type." I explain to her straightforwardly.

"So from our last battle Reisen, you shot bullets and laser beams at me, as well as controlling your sound-waves to defeat me." Lucario joins in and rehashes which Reisen nods to in response, and also made me remember something from the battle too.

"And as a matter of fact, I noticed a lot of kinetic energy leaking from those attacks too. Could it be that you are-"

I pause for a moment as I will feel quite strange for saying this.

"What?" Reisen tries to get me to wrap up my question quickly.

"Okay ESP waves, controlling light and sound, kinetic based attacks, and making illusions. Hypno has some abilities that are quite similar, and its attacks are kinetic also."

Pushing my glasses up a bit with my finger, I prepared myself to conclude Reisen's type.

"Reisen-san, I would have to come to a conclusion that you are a Psychic Type."

"A Psychic-Type?" She repeats, my close appears to have mystify Reisen; she turns her hands around and stares at her palms anxiously, as if she were deviant from a new power or spell she had just obtained a second ago. The Moon Rabbit continues to examine herself while walking for twenty more seconds, then she looks over at Lucario and I dumbfounded.

"So what does this mean?" She questions us with unsatisfactory.

"It means you can do a ton of damage to anyone or anything that's a Fighting or Poison-Types, and other Fighting or Psychic-Type Attacks won't budge you as much. You are really powerful Reisen!" Lucario answers which made her grow excited and happy.

"Wow really?! I mean I'm pretty good at fighting and Danmaku already, but you're saying I've been gifted with an ability I never knew about, and made me overpowered?"

"Well yes but there are some drawbacks, being a Pyschic-Type also means you'll be vulnerable to Dark, Bug, or Ghost-Type Attacks. While your Psychic-Type Attacks won't do too much on Dark and Steel-Types, as well as other Psychic-Types."

I answered Reisen seriously. Yes I had told her about types at the Misty Lake, however with her Pokémon-type somewhat confirmed it definitely helps to rehash.

"Which reminds me Jin-kun and Lucario, if you guys say I'm a Psychic-Type then how would my bullets and spells be affected?" The long, purple hair girl inquires of us.

By the "Hmm?" he was making, I could tell he utterly didn't understand what Reisen meant.

However I did.

"You mean you also want to know what types your attacks are." I informed and got a nod from her.

"It seems most of your attacks have to be Psychic because of the kinetic energy I noticed during your battle with Lucario, but didn't you also have some kind of skill or spell in which you threw a glass jar to the ground, and poisonous gas started coming out?"

"Uh-huh, that was my Poisonous Smokescreen Spell Card. I use this spell to weaken other opponents by gradually sapping their energy away." She replies, but I was left confused as I remembered how she used it on Lucario.

"I see, but what I don't understand was how you got it to work on Lucario. That spell sounded like a Poison-Type Attack because of the name, and Lucario is a part Steel-Type. Since Steel-Type Pokémon are immune to Poison-Type Attacks, Lucario should have took no damage yet the gas was still sapping away his health. "

This seems to leave Reisen a little curious too, however it was her spell so she should know why.

"If that was the case, then that spell most likely has different properties."

I was going to use this time to think about what other type that spell could be, until Reisen suddenly comes to a complete stop. I barely manage to stop myself from accidentally walking into her, and Lucario stops behind us too as he is curious from the sudden halt.

"We're here." She says seriously, looks up, and turns off her eye lights. By the tone of Reisen's voice, she obviously didn't sound happy with what she was seeing.

Lucario and I came across a large brick wall; we looked up pass the wall, and got a good look at some lights coming from inside several rooms through windows.

"So this is the Scarlet Devil Mansion up close." I heard Lucario say quietly, we were both surprised how fast we already got here. I guess the conversations with him and Reisen made the time fly.

The mansion was huge, as heard in Lucario's tone I was shocked to see how big it was compared to seeing it far away. It looked really fancy too, well Eientei itself is beautiful already, but this mansion had a more modern, European style to it. And from the angle the mansion was displayed, we must be looking at the side of it. As I observed the building some more, I noticed a curved trail that would most-likely take us to the entrance. At the corner of my eye, I can see Lucario looking the same direction as me.

"It seems like you and Lucario may know the rest of the way there." Reisen comments sounding slightly disappointed, I couldn't help but feel like she was holding a grudge against whoever lives in that mansion.

"Well then, I hope you both have a good time." She finishes before turning around to walk back to her place, it was at this time Lucario and I realized we had also walked out of the Bamboo Forest. The rest of the area was covered in grass giving it a plain atmosphere.

Just as Reisen is about to stroll back into the forest, she lets loose another comment out but doesn't turn to face us.

"And I would watch out for the mistress, who runs that place, she can be quite—self-centered..."

"We will." I reply to her nonchalantly before watching her disappear into the forest, Reisen's tone combined with her brief back-story from earlier was making me nervous. But I knew now wasn't the time to have second thoughts, we have come this far so we might as well finish what we started.

"So buddy, are you ready for this." I asked Lucario in anticipation, my heart pounding relatively fast as to how dinner at this mansion will go.

"Yep, I'm ready to proceed whenever you are." He informs me back.

Taking a deep breath I began strolling towards the right, Lucario follows behind me and we followed the trail.

After twenty seconds of walking, we came across what I'm sure was the entrance; there was a large gate in between the brick wall we saw earlier and another. Through the gaps of the gate was the front yard which was slightly illuminated from the lights coming trough the windows. There was long dirt road that lead straight to the mansion's front door, and between the road were grass and medium sized hedges with flowers blooming from them.

"Wow." We both whispered in astonishment, this place had to be fancier than the Parfum Palace in Kalos. We have never seen anything like this place before, and it was just marvelous.

"Hey you two, I'm glad you both made it!" A familiar voice calls out and gets our attention.

And standing in front of the entrance resting her back against the wall was Hong Meiling, our newfound youkai acquaintance.

"Yeah me to." Lucario remarks as we ran our way towards her.

"We're terribly sorry if we are late, there were some issues back at Eientei that I had to deal with." I said apologetically.

"Yeah someone was having an awfully amazing experience back at the hot springs." Lucario remarks mischievously with a smirk making me shudder instantly as the thought of the hot spring incident found its way back into my brain, and the fact that he found out about what happened made my face redden in humiliation.

Then I grew irritated at the nosy Pokémon, "Shut up." I growled.

He snickers without remorse, and the Chinese redhead starts chuckling at our behavior.

"Haha, it's no problem at all, we're constantly active especially at night." She informs without mentioning what Lucario had said, though I was still greatly embarrassed.

"Well I already told my mistress about you both, and she is expecting both of your arrivals. Especially you Lucario, she was really eager to meet you after I told her about you."

Lucario's expression changes to an interested one. "Well I'll be, If I'm that unique then I must be very popular then." He boasts which made me scoff.

"Hehe, well anyway enjoy your time at the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

With a light tap of her foot, the gate slowly begins to open with soft creaks coming from it. She motions her hand towards the opened entrance and flashes a welcoming smile.

Without reservation Lucario and I started sauntering our way into the front yard, I can hear the gate closing behind us as we walked further towards the front door. I pointed my head up to get a good look at a large veranda along the front side of the mansion.

"Buddy, if the outside of the mansion is already this massive, can you imagine how big the inside would be?"

I question Lucario curiously and somewhat excitedly, while doing so we progress towards the front door further.

"Well it's going to be bigger than Eientei that's for sure. All we can do now is just go in and see how it goes."

After his reply we found ourselves standing right in front of the door, now we have to decide who should knock on the door. But only five seconds later, we already decide to cut crap and knocked on the door together. As we were this close already, it definitely wouldn't be worth arguing now.

"Are you ready buddy?" I ask in anticipation, my heart pounding.

"Yeah, let us do it."

Then we reached out and knocked on the door lightly three times with our hand/paw.

"Here goes." I heard Lucario mumble as I took a deep breath; our gaze remains on the front door which was yet to be open.

And then fifteen seconds later, the sound of the door unlocking was heard. The double swinging door slowly began to open up by one side. When the door was fully open, Lucario and I got a look at the one who opened it.

A tall, young woman with long, green hair was revealed.

"Can I help you two?" She asked meekly.

Suddenly Lucario backs up slightly and has a surprise facial expression grown on his face.

"Daiyousei, you work here?!"

What on earth was he talking about? What did he mean by work?

And then I got a better look at the woman who now opens both doors fully, she was maid! It was the first in my life seeing a maid in person, and I'm pretty damn sure it was Lucario's too. Like most maids, this one was wearing a skirt which was light brown, and there was a white apron tied and displayed below the waist.

"Um yes, I believe we were both invited by the gatekeeper to come here for dinner." I reply calmly and also sounding slightly awkward.

"You know that unless this invitation came from the mistress herself, you cannot just show up here because someone told you to come."

Her tone had just changed into a blunt one and she fires a cold stare at us; it threw me off because suddenly I get the feeling like we did something wrong. But then she suddenly smiles as if she were joking around.

"Oh mind me, she did invite you two. I heard Meiling tell our mistress all about you both, and she granted her permission to let you both come to the mansion for dinner."

I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head to her sudden changes in her tones, goddamn she had me nervous there for a second!

"Well I apologize for my prankster-like behavior, come in." she says kindly.

Still slightly flabbergasted Lucario and I slowly walked our way inside. When our full bodies were inside the mansion, I heard the maid close the door behind us.

Lucario and I found ourselves in the mansion's lobby, and Holy Arceus were we introduce to what had to be the cleanest, dazzling estate we ever step foot in. Our eyes were greeted with the polished, checkered floor, and a red and white carpet that covered a stairway in front of us. The details on the walls were so modern it was hard to explain, plus there were many doors in the corners.

Unfortunately this is best I can describe how glamorous the mansion is on the inside, but I knew right away that this mansion was a European style one.

And it is certainly big, much bigger than Eientei and possibly the Parfum Palace itself.

"Check it out." Lucario whispered to me, as he was most likely too astounded by scene.

"I know, it's amazing." I returned the whisper back with the same tone.

My eyes were constantly looking around the lobby of the mansion; I caught sight of some more wonderful things. One was a really big, rainbow colored chandelier with lit candles on it. It hung there on the middle of the ceiling emitting its glorious light that filled the room. And two were the maids; there were at least fifteen of them.

The thing that stood out to them the most were their wings, by now I knew these were fairies, _real_ fairies. Before the only fairies I saw were Fairy Type Pokémon, now I get to see actual ones in the flesh.

However I never knew they could come in this many flavors, these fairies were human sized they were basically young, teenage girls with relatively small wings.

"Follow me I shall take you two to the mistress, she should be expecting you both right about now."

After the same maid who let us in instructs us, she steps in front of us and begins walking. Just like the rest of the fairy maids here, she has wings too.

Lucario and I walk after her; the three of us walk up the stairs which takes us to two more on the sides. We chose to take the stairs on the left, as we took a couple steps Lucario suddenly nudges my arm.

My attention was brought and I turned to face him, "what is it?" I muttered.

"I think they're talking about us." He whispers back while simultaneously motioning his head and rolling his eyes back.

I turned my head more to face wherever he was pointing at, standing on the stairs to the right of us were three other fairy maids. I knew they were communicating with each other, but what they were saying was incoherent. However we got the sense that they were indeed saying something about us because their eyes were in our direction, I even heard one of them snickering.

And then I knew what was going on.

"Buddy I think there talking about _you_, because you know, your appearance."

In return Lucario just scoffs and turns back to face the front, in which I do the same. After a few seconds more, we have walked up the stairs completely and arrived at a large, brown door. The fairy maid we were following goes to the door and opens it. When she opened the door wide enough she nods at us as if telling us to go in, we nod back and comply.

As Lucario and I step pass the fairy maid holding the door open and into the room, the environment around us change slightly. It suddenly grew a little darker than the lobby, and the air was seemingly warmer. I immediately had the assumption that Lucario and I were in the dining room, because in front of us was indeed a dining table with china and silverware set in a neat order.

"Hello there you must be our guest."

A soft, high, female voice alerts us and we instantly turned our attention from the table to the front.

Sitting at the front side of the dining table was a little girl, she has red eyes, short light-blue hair, and pair of black bat-like wings on back. She is wearing a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimmings. A welcoming smile is on her face, and she stares at us in a way of saying hello.

I allow the girl to stare into our eyes for a while, our first initial response was to greet her back. However something caught my attention, I turned to face Lucario who turned to look at me afterwards.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking buddy?" I whispered awkwardly.

"Yeah Jin, I am." He replies momentarily and turns back to face the little girl, I did the same.

We knew one thing considered about less than half of this little girl's body was can be seen with the rest covered by the table, she was really short. This little girl had to match Tewi's height for sure, but her short figure gave us another thought.

This little girl was the mistress, and she looks really young. To think this girl who appeared probably twelve is wealthy enough to own such a glorious mansion. Don't get me wrong, I've seen little girls at many other mansions, but seeing this little girl running this particular mansion leaves me totally dumbfounded.

Astonished I turn back to face the rich, little girl with blue hair and wings.

"Yeah—yeah that's us." I say slightly breathlessly as the thought still rings in my head.

"I think one of your workers told me you were expecting me, like specifically me." Lucario mentions in a tone which he wasn't trying to steal the spotlight.

"Ah yes I was, here have a seat both of you and then I will tell you more."

The little girl says looking at Lucario; she motions us to sit on the chairs in front of us, in which Lucario and I comply. After we sit down in our chairs and scoot forward she folds her hands together and eyes Lucario some more, the little girl with bat wings ruffles her blue hair for a brief moment while keeping her attention towards Lucario.

"So you're the exotic youkai Meirin told me about constantly, seeing you in the flesh now I can see why she was so worked up when she was explaining to me about who you were."

A small grin forms on her face and she giggles, "you're very interesting to look at, oh won't you tell me about yourself great mystical creature?" The little girl requests elegantly, despite her playful tone she was talking like a princess and I can tell it was starting to embarrass Lucario.

"C-could you tell us your name first?" He asked bashfully in which the little girl lets out an apologetic chuckle.

"Fufu of course, how rude of me to forget such an important task?" She questions herself in a frisky manner.

"Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Remilia Scarlet. As my servants including Meirin probably told you by now, I am the head mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Remilia, my name is Lucario and this is my trainer Sakurai Jin." He returns the greeting with his own and turns his head to face me; he seems to be gesturing me to say something.

"Hmm? oh yeah, hello." I greet as I snapped myself out of some kind of daze.

Why I was in a daze to begin with? Well I had been observing the little girl now known as Remilia Scarlet as she was talking to Lucario, she was talking really sweetly. Her tone was how all young ladies living in mansions were supposed to talk, and the sound of her voice was so soft and high. I now find it hard to believe that Reisen had a conflict with this little girl, seeing how sweet she was acting did she actually assault Reisen? Would she even assault anyone to begin with?

I'm not going to underestimate the little girl with wings though, after-all Reisen told me Remilia was furious for whatever reason last time they met. So it makes sense that this little girl is just in a good mood.

"Trainer?" Remilia remarks sounding confused.

"I'll explain to you now, you see Miss Remilia I've been called an exotic youkai for some time now because I am a completely different species. In the world Jin and I come from we're referred to as Pokémon, I'm a type of Pokémon and everyone including Jin calls me Lucario, because that is the name of my kind."

"Lucario, I don't really see your point."

"Oh yeah, Jin is known as a Pokémon Trainer because what he does is capture Pokémon like me with these devices called Pokeballs. Then he trains them so they can get stronger, one of the ways he does this is by making them battle other Pokémon or having us practice a specific move over and over again everyday."

"That is kind of an exteme way to make friends don't you think, they are nicer ways to start and develop friendships."

"Don't take this the wrong way Miss Remilia he does capture Pokémon like me and makes us his, but he treats us fairly and with a great amount of respect. His other Pokémon and I are happy to have met him, to be with him, and are willing to stay loyal to him throughout his entire life. Pokémon battles are not cruel at all, after multiple Pokémon are done fighting they are given medicine and other beneficial items to make us healthy again."

Wow is it just me, or have I rubbed onto Lucario and now he's becoming a nerd.

"Oh now that sounds more like the kind type like something a good friend would do. I have never heard of such an interesting lifestyle, especially how you make fighting in your world sound more beneficial than some sick sport. Speaking of which, can you use Danmaku by any chance?"

That question left me pondering whether Remilia knew Danmaku as well; it must be obvious by now because she has wings too so she definitely can fly. But then again my Pokémon and I have only been in Gensokyo for two days now so I'm still not too sure.

"Well after a few friends of Jin and mine here told us what Danmaku was, I wouldn't say I can. However I was able to put up a good fight with a few of the beings here in Gensokyo, so I guess that also means I can use it?"

"So I have been told, Meirin mentioned it to me that you were able fight her without the use of Spell Cards. That is very impressive especially for an outsider like you Lucario and I congraulate you for that."

Then she turns to me, when our eyes met I snapped back into reality for I had been fiddling around with my fanny pack the entire time they were talking.

"And Jin if what your furry friend said was true then congratulations to you too, you are indeed a really good person. It is obvious by now that you and Jin are outsiders but you're outside ways of living allow you both to survive and cooperate in such a beautiful yet dangerous land like Gensokyo, for that I also congragulate both of you."

"Uh thank you." I say bashfully with a modest blush on my face, I appreciate the complement but being told straight up and topping it off with congragulating us three times in a row is kind of embarrassing.

Suddenly I hear a low, growling sound ringing in my ear. As soon as I heard it coming from Lucario I immediately looked at him and saw him staring at his stomach with surprise.

"Eh, I guess doing all that talking really worked up an appetite." He comments awkwardly making me sigh in embarrassment.

"And keep in mind that you also had quite the day."

Remilia chuckles before making an expression that draws a line between bashfulness and apologetic. "Hehe sorry about that, I guess it's time we pause our conversation for a while."

"Sakuya!" She calls out demandingly, though in a polite tone.

"Who?" Lucario vocals earning a shrug from me.

And then a figure appears on the scene standing next to Remilia; she showed up with some kind of teleportation. The figure came into perfect view three seconds later and revealed to be a young teenage girl with braded, silver hair and dark, blue eyes.

"You called, Lady Remilia?" The girl rehashes calmly, her voice was soft and high almost matching the girl with wings.

Remilia eyes Lucario and me then motions the teen girl to look at the both of us; she gives off a remembering expression and steps towards us. All of a sudden it felt like Lucario and I were in a restaurant or café, and a waitress was going to take our order right now. From the way this girl was dressed, it was obvious that she was a maid too.

"Would you like me to prepare a Japanese or Western-style dish?" She asked me straight up with no objections, questions, or any suspicous comments. This kind of threw me off guard because of the way she asked me, she literally just came up to me a second ago without knowing who I was. Yet she was willing to serve Lucario and I food, not that I'm complaining or anything but things like that blow my mind all the time.

"Um, Japanese-style please." I reply trying to keep cool and resist the urge to ask who she was.

She nods and then looks at Lucario in which he turns to face her as well.

"And you?" She asked in the same tone which surprised me even more because she acted like she was talking to someone she knew.

"Pardon me for the request, but can you make a Chinese-style dish?" He replies unfazed as if he was testing her or something.

Startled with Lucario's rash additude I whisper back at him in a firm tone, "Lucario don't be rude."

However the maid just nods like she did to me earlier and flashes a small smile instead of being offended. "Very well." She approves of Lucario's request before turning to look at her mistress, Remilia just shakes her head calmly and smiles.

"Just the usual will do; nothing too much please."

Then the maid bows her head and walks away disappearing into some kind of area. Just what was she anyways? There's something about that female teenager that baffles me though I can't seem to get my tongue on it.

"Why the baffled looks?" Remilia questions us curiously.

"It's just that all of your other maids had wings on their backs, but this specific maid didn't. Is there something different about her?" I asked putting a lot of thought into my question.

"Oh? Well that is because she is human."

When Remilia said that Lucario and I recoiled in total astonishment.

"Did you say she was human? As in…"

"Mhm." She vocals before Lucario could finish his confirmation.

"But how is this possible? She just magically teleported here and I'm sure the human body isn't capable of preforming something like that." I remarked stating my point clearly.

"I believe you're referring to those humans living in the Human Village, well you see Sakuya isn't an ordinary human. There are many human beings living in Gensokyo who know magic and Danmaku, Sakuya happens to be one of them."

"How do they gain those kinds of abilities in the first place?"

"I don't know too much about how but they most likely know them from birth, it's kind of like a gift."

And then the teenage maid whose name a while ago was revealed as Sakuya returns, I don't know where she came from but she appeared with a tray of food and a teapot in her hands.

"Arceus that was fast." I thought to myself impressively as I wondered how she made the food Speed-Boost fast.

Sakuya places a tray in front of me and then Lucario; I briefly look over at the food she made for Lucario first. His dish reveals to be Chinese-style rice with some vegetables; there were a few eggrolls on the side along with a small bowl of dipping sauce, and a glass of ice water.

By now I'm sure you would realize that Lucario grew up eating human food and he's never touched any Pokémon food ever in his life.

I then look down at mines for a moment and saw simple yet very neatly prepared bowl of Chazuke and glass of ice water.

Finally Sakuya walks over to Remilia with the teapot on her tray, puts the tray down, and picks up the teapot; poring fresh, hot tea into a tea cup that was near the little girl with blue hair.

"Speaking of gifts," Lucario adds as he is about to dig into his food. "Did you know that I'm actually the _only _Pokémon that can _actually _talk?"

"Is that so?" Remilia questions with the cup of tea in her hand.

"It is, and it's a good thing I told you sooner because otherwise you would assume all Pokémon like me could talk."

"That is true since my knowledge on these youkai creatures you call Pokémon are slim to none, you would the first one I have ever seen. I have yet to see more of these and would love to witness some more so I can learn more about them, well that is if your trainer companion possess anymore."

Lucario begins placing food into his mouth with his chopsticks, "actually he does carry more, though every trainer can hold up to six Pokémon at a time in their party. Every seventh or more a trainer catches or receives will go straight into their PC."

I had been busy eating my food while listening to the two's conversation, after another swallow along with a huge sip of my glass of clear liquid with cubes of frozen liquid inside I proceed to join in.

"Unfortunately for us the other Pokémon I have with me will be the only ones I have until we can find a way back to our world."

As I say this to Remilia I begin to feel slightly sad, this land is amazing and really fun to be in I admit. So far Lucario and I are having a really great time here in Gensokyo, though I still miss my other trainer friends and Pokémon especially Jansey. I hope she isn't worrying to much about our disappearance. I can hear Lucario sigh or rather purr in a deep, gloomy tone as well as making a frown.

"I see you both must be quite homesick already, I know exactly how you two feel and I'm really sorry." she sympathetically says to us in a soft comforting tone of warmth.

"Don't apologize it's alright really, on the plus side we are both learning more about this land the more we stay here." I add trying not to make the little sympathetic girl worry too much.

"You know exactly how we feel so you probably weren't from this Gensokyo world before." Lucario assumes.

Remilia takes a long sip of her tea, she then places her cup down and sighs.

"You are correct, I never grew up in Gensokyo to begin with. I lived in a completely different hometown before I immigrated to this magical land."

Oh no the word _"immigrated" _is bringing back memories of my parents' horrible experiences during the war. I have a very strong feeling that Remilia's past would be quite traumatizing as well.

"Did anything happen to you back then? What made you decide to come to Gensokyo?" I asked anxiously.

"I would love to tell you both my backstory, but unfortunately my memory of it are pretty foggy." She chuckles, "Yes I am being honest, and as much as I want to remember my past I just can't."

I felt a massive wave of disappointment crash through my body, but then again if it was something tragic then it's totally fine if she doesn't want to talk about it.

"How about you two, what made you both want to leave your world and come to Gensokyo?"

"We didn't come here intentionally; Lucario, my other Pokémon and I were on our way to a certain city in our world. Then out of nowhere this storm appeared and wiped us out, and then we ended up here."

"Hmm, I don't know why but something tells me an event like that has happened before."

"What do you mean Miss Remilia?"

"We had a new foreign member join the Scarlet Devil Mansion about eight years ago, he doesn't talk but my little sister was able to understand him and she was able to tell us how he got here in the first place."

After I had finished the rest of my food while Remilia had been talking, I felt something click in my head, though I couldn't quite put my finger on what was it that clicked.

"Now you are losing me here Miss Remilia."

A puzzled Lucario utters while simultaneously finishing up his dinner. The little girl with blue hair chuckles at the furry blue humanoid playfully, she ruffles her hair and sighs as she turns to look at a giant grandfather clock standing in one area of the room.

"Well I suppose it is getting pretty late, would you two care to stay for dessert?" She asks us in a polite tone, although her question is sort of irrelevant to her comment about _"it getting pretty late."_

"Thank you Miss Remilia I appreciate your offer, but you're right when you said it is getting pretty late, so Lucario and I will have to get going soon."

"Are you sure we can't just stay a little longer." Lucario requests and throws of a little smirk, I knew right away this mischievous Fighting/Steel Type wanted dessert.

"No buddy" I decline with an insisting tone in my voice, "besides it's definitely really dangerous at this hour, youkai and other non-Pokémon may come out and attack us.

"Oh all right!" Lucario pouts disappointedly before the two of us finish up our ice water.

"Plus we could come back here anytime, if that's okay with you Miss Remilia."

"It is, I'm more than happy to allow you two to visit the mansion anytime. And please, just Remilia would do." She replies happily and has a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for having us over Remilia, it was really being able to have this conversation with you." Lucario complements her as we stand up and begin to walk to the door where we first entered.

"It is a pleasure." The small smiling girl nods and gives us a small wave.

We happily wave back at her and exited through the door, two other fairy maids came and escorted us out of the mansion. We waved to them and began walking down the road that will take us back to Eientei, while walking we pass by Hong Meiling who happens to be sound asleep; her snoring made us chuckle and we both joke about how she can snore louder than a Snorlax.

Lucario and I were now walking around the side of the Mansion, which was near the Bamboo Forest. As we finally made it to the forest's entrance emitting chirping noises, Lucario notices my look of unsureness.

"Is something bothering you Jin?"

"Sort of, it was when Remilia told us that she had a new foreign member working at her mansion."

We begin to walk into the forest of bamboo; immediately we were surrounded by pitch black, the only light being the full moon that gave off a very dim amount due to the bamboo trees covering most of the sky. It was at this moment that we realized how dark it was and that we probably couldn't make it back without Reisen's help.

Well let me tell myself now that it was very wise of me to call the rest of my team back, thankfully I still had my fanny pack with me along with the six Pokémon (excluding Lucario) inside their balls attached to the leather strap.

"Charizard let's go." I say calmly and toss his detached Pokeball to the ground, the ball opens up with a flash and the orange dragon appears on the scene with a short growl.

After the ball retreats the palm of my hand, I strap it back on and the three of us continue walking. With Charizard stomping in front of us a large, glowing ball of light surrounds us and illuminates most of our surroundings including the path ahead.

"Good thinking my nerdy trainer."

I could have thanked Lucario sarcastically to his weird complement, but this foreign member Remilia speaks of keeps coming to mind.

"In the dining room we had breakfast in with Reisen-san, Tewi-san, Eirin-chan, Keine-chan, Mokou, and Kaguya-san, Eirin-chan mentioned something about a strange creature she tended many years back before she met us."

"Oh yeah I remember that, but I don't really see how this connects to what Remilia said to us. I mean I was pretty lost when she just randomly said that."

"And then yesterday when I called you back into your Pokeball, the two rabbit girls and I went to a Human Village which was where I met Keine-chan. When the four of us were talking in a café Tewi told me about an incident about something and some girl whose feelings were hurt for whatever reason."

"Okay? I still don't see your point."

"So what if this incident Tewi spoke of had something to do with Remilia and the foreign worker that works for her. Eirin may have been tending her and the foreigner many years back, that foreigner may even be that creature Eirin mentioned to us and Remilia may be that girl's owner."

Lucario suddenly gasped, as if my conclusion had fried something in his mind. His gasp echoes through the forest and he ceases walking for a moment.

"You may be right; Remilia mentioned that he doesn't talk. This _"he"_ could indeed be the creature Eirin took care of."

As soon as Lucario finished his sentence his composure came back and the three of us continue walking. While walking the possibility of that creature being in the Scarlet Devil Mansion causes a combination of anxiousness and anticipation inside me. I shudder theoretically thinking that this little mystery of mine may finally be solved.

But then another thought of realization brings me down to the ground mentally.

"While it is possible that this mysterious creature may be the foreigner who works in Remilia's mansion, I don't think she is his owner."

"Why do th-oh wait I remember, Remilia said she had a little sister. She said her little sister could understand the foreigner even though he doesn't speak. So that must mean the foreign creature belongs to Remilia's little sister and she was the one being treated by Eirin not Remilia."

"Remilia's little sister could be the depressing patient who constantly asked Eirin-chan if he was going to be okay, Tewi was referring to Remilia's little sister."

Then in unison Lucario and I both say aloud, "Remilia's little sister is the special girl and this foreign creature is very precious to her!"

We may have shouted a little too loud because loud fluttering noises suddenly begin to intrude the chirping atmosphere. As if our noise scared some flying creatures, the fluttering grew louder and louder making the bamboo trees bluster with rustles. One minute later and the puncturing noises begin to die down bringing the silence back with a hint of chirping sounds.

As surprised as the three of us were we continue walking.

"This is really starting to make sense, we should definitely tell the others about our theory piece by piece." I excitedly tell Lucario, connecting our theories together in front of the girls will not only interest them but will make Eirin remember what happened.

"I say we do it even though our information will remain limited because we have yet to see those two in person."

"You have a point but still, this is plenty already."

We continue walking down the road of the Bamboo Forest; taking a few turns on some curves and making quick decisions on forks in the road; according to my Poketch from Sinnoh Charizard, Lucario, and I have been walking for a total of fifteen minutes.

"What's plenty already?"

And then we froze, after an unknown feminine voice flushes our ears terror begins to settle in our spines and everywhere else on our bodies.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim incoherently, Lucario takes a fighting stance and snarls.

"Who's there?!" He demands firmly and loud.

"Rgh!" Charizard growls defensively.

"Only your subconscious huhu!" The female voice giggles childishly.

Suddenly another glowing ball of light slowly descends from above and blinds us momentarily. The light was bright green in comparison to Charizard's red orange color one, the light also appears to be more concentrated like the light was coming from a battery source such as a flashlight.

With Charizard's flame being our only light, the voices adding up to that other bright green light heading straight towards our direction filled us up with dread.

I knew it had to be some dangerous youkai or non-Pokémon and I didn't waste another second to activate my protective instincts.

"Charizard Flamethrower now!"

"Roar!"

Charizard opens his mouth fires a powerful stream of flames at the ball of green light, the flames blasts through the light and fills the entire forest with bright orange red light. Thankfully Charizard shot the fire at an empty space so the forest of bamboo didn't catch on fire.

He ends his powerful stream of flames in about a minute and huffs to catch his breath; shooting a small amount of fire out of his mouth and onto the ground.

The forest remained partially illuminated instead of fully with the fiery assault halted, though we were given a few moments of relief. That relief only came briefly because a few seconds later a figure swooped down from above in an attempt to dive bomb my face.

I felt the fearful adrenaline in my bloodstream and veins pump wildly as the figure literally just flashed or teleported into our light, and right in front of my face from my point of view.

"Guh!" I yell out loud and flinched from the unexpected jumpscare, but with fast instincts my loyal Lucario jumps up and lands a swift kick onto the figure; sending it flying outside the light and back into the darkness. Charizard follows up by firing more fire out of his mouth into the area where Lucario kicked away the figure; illuminating even more parts and sections of the forest as he did so.

With my life thankfully saved by Lucario and Charizard I make an attempt to take a deep breath.

Charizard ends his brief attack as he only wanted to finish off the figure that assaulted me, but his desire proved to be denied as Charizard's eyes go wide in dismay.

Standing in front of the three of us were two little girls, one of them was on her stomach holding herself up with her arms. She has bright red eyes and short blond hair, she wears a black vest and skirt with a white blouse underneath. Finally a small red amulet is tied to the left side of her hair; making it look like a ribbon. The other one was shielding her friend with some kind of magic or Special Attack, she has dark blue eyes, short teal hair, and bug-like antennae. She wears a white shirt with stylized long sleeves, a black cape with red color on the inner side, and knee-length, blue baggy shorts, floating next to her was a familiar I can barely make out to be a miniature, deformed Illumise or Volbeat.

I couldn't believe my glasses or my eyes, we were now dealing with not one but two youkai.

Two non-Pokémon.


End file.
